D'une gamine pour une tête rouge
by TiteOshun
Summary: Encore une ville... Encore un nouveau départ... Encore un nouveau lycée... Quand est-ce qu'il y aura enfin une fin dans la vie d'Hoyana? Une ligne d'arrivée...? Un panneaux STOP...? Et si cette ville était finalement cette fin dont elle rêvait tant?
1. Bienvenue à SweetCity

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjours à tous et à toutes! Voici ma toute première fic sur le jeu de drague, Amour Sucré.

C'est une petite histoire légère, toute mignonne!

Je débute, alors, soyez pas trop dure.

Bonne lecture!

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnage appartiennent aux créateurs du jeu Amour Sucré. Sauf Hoyana ( et quelques autres personnages nécessaire à l'histoire) m'appartiennent

***Bienvenue à Sweet-City***

Il faisait beau ce jour là. Le paysage, les arbres, les champs, ses innombrables petits chemins de campagne défilaient sous ses yeux bleu, derrière la vitre de la voiture. Le visage appuyé sur sa main, Hoyana soupira lorsque le panneaux indiquant « Sweet-City 5km » passa à son tour devant la vitre.

Encore une ville... C'est la numéro combien pour cette année? La troisième? Ou la quatrième peut-être? Elle avait arrêter de compter depuis qu'elle était devenue lycéenne, l'année dernière.

« Cesses de soupirer comme ça, Hoyana! On est bientôt arriver!

La voix de son père l'a sortis de ses pensées.

-Je ne soupire pas parce que je suis pressée d'arriver!

-Alors pourquoi soupires-tu?

-Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici, cette fois? Trois mois? Quatre avec un peu de chance!

-Ma chérie, on en a déjà parlé... Tu sais bien que mon boulot m'oblige à faire tous ses déplacements... Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse à moi aussi de déménager sans cesse?

-Non, évidement, à qui ça peut plaire?

-Écoutes, là, je suis sûr que c'est la bonne! Le gars qui m'a engagé semblait avoir pas mal de choses à me proposer... Je suis sûr que tu vas même pouvoir finir ta première ici!

-C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois qu'on arrive dans une ville!

-Je sais, mais là, c'est vraiment la bonne!

-Oui oui, si tu le dit! »

Encore des paroles en l'air, comme toujours. Hoyana le savait bien. À chaque fois, elle et son père arrive dans une nouvelle ville, elle intègre un nouveau lycée, se fait des amis et soudain, son père lui annonce qu'ils doivent à nouveau déménager dans une autre ville, le plus souvent trop loin pour lui permettre de rester dans ce lycée. Et de nouveau, elle doit tous recommencer à zéro. Comme si c'était si facile de se faire des amis. Son père ne comprend vraiment rien! Comment peut-elle vivre comme une adolescente de son âge si elle ne peut même pas faire une année complète dans un lycée?

Combien de fois avait-elle changer d'école lors de sa seconde? Trois fois, si ses souvenirs sont bon. Et bien sûr, à chaque fois, les gens qu'elle avait rencontré l'oubliait très vite, comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Comment leurs en vouloir quand on reste moins de six mois au même endroit?

En quoi cette ville allait être différente?

En cette belle journée du mois de novembre, Hoyana et son père arrivèrent à Sweet-City, petite ville perdu dans la campagne française.

« On est arriver ma chérie!

Hoyana sortie de la voiture et contempla leur nouvelle maison. Paumée parmi pleins d'autres maisons identiques, dans un quartier résidentielle, la façade montrait deux fenêtre avec des volets bleu et sur le devant, un mini jardin envahit par quelques mauvaises herbes. Le portail et la clôture étaient blanc, partant de la clôture rouge du voisin de droite et allant jusqu'à la clôture noir du voisin de gauche.

Aucune originalité!

-Alors, comment tu trouve notre nouveau nid?

-Banal!

-Euh... Ouais c'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment original mais je suis sûr qu'on va très vite se sentir comme chez nous, hein?

-Ouais... répondit Hoyana sans grande conviction.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une cuisine donnant sur le salon s'offrit à eux.

-À ce que je vois, le camion de déménagement nous à déjà apporter nos meubles. C'est chouette!

La jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment partager l'enthousiasme de son paternel. Elle se dirigea vers un couloir et ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite. Elle tomba sur une pièce ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets, qui donnait sur le jardin. Malgré le faite que l'herbe soit un peu haute, un arbre était planté en plein milieu du petit carrée d'herbe qui leur servait de jardin, ce qui rendait la vue un peu moins « champs d'herbe »

-Papa!

-Oui?

-Je prend cette chambre!

-C'est noté! Viens m'aider à débarrasser la voiture s'il te plait!

-J'arrive. »

Le soir venue, tous les cartons avaient été déballés. La journée avait été particulièrement épuisante. Allongée sur son lit, Hoyana semblait perdu dans ses pensée. Demain, elle avait sa première journée au lycée de la ville, Sweet Amoris. Les rayons du soleil couchant se projetaient contre le mur blanc de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle se leva, attrapa son sac et sortis.

« Je sors, à toute!

-Attends, si tu trouve une pizzeria, peux-tu en commander une ou deux? Je meure de faim!

-Oui! »

Elle marchait sans trop savoir où aller. Elle se souvenait d'un parc, ils sont passés devant en voiture ce matin. Elle s'était promis d'y retourner pour dessiner. Car sa passion pour le dessin était tous ce qui lui restait de sa défunte mère.

Finalement, elle trouva ce parc. Au fil des allées, elle trouva un banc libre. Quel chance, la vue d'ici donne pile poil sur le couchée de soleil avec en avant plan, une rivière. Elle sortie son carnet à dessin, dernière cadeau de sa mère, probablement la chose la plus précieuse que possédait la jeune fille, un crayon et commença à dessiner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut ramené à la réalité par les aboiements d'un chien. Elle leva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec un chien noir qui remuait rapidement de la queue.

« Hé! Salut toi!

Elle posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal qui semblait très heureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait tous seul ici? Où est ton maître?

Le chien se contenta de la regarder, assis sur ses pattes de derrière.

-Démon!

-Oh, je crois qu'on t'appelle. Alors comme ça tu t'appelle Démon! Enchantée!

-Ah bah t'étais là! Viens ici toute suite!

Le chien ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, regardant son maître. Celui-ci semblait essoufflé. Hoyana constata qu'il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, à savoir 16 ou 17 ans. Il avait des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Et portait une veste en cuire, un jean noir et des bottes de motard. Sous sa veste, il arborait fièrement le logo d'un groupe de rock très à la mode.

Le chien ne semblait toujours pas décider à obéir à son maître.

-Bon bouges tes fesses, j'aimerais rentrer!

Démon se tourna alors vers Hoyana qui rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Elle se leva, et caressa la tête de l'animal.

-Tu ferais mieux d'obéir à ton maître!

-Tu perd ton temps, il n'obéit qu'à moi! Fit le maître d'un ton sec

-Pourtant, tu ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'autorité...

-Tss! Je suis surpris qu'il ne t'ai pas encore arraché la moitié de la main!

Hoyana commença à partir, avec la ferme attention de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation!

-J'vois vraiment pas ce que mon chien peut te trouver! T'as l'air vraiment paumée comme nana!

Elle se stoppa devant cette remarque.

-Peut-être que le chien à dépassé le maître question intelligence!

-J'crois que j'ai pas bien entendu c'que tu viens de dire, gamine! S'énerva le jeune homme

Hoyana se retourna pour faire face à ce type vraiment désagréable!

-Je t'explique, quand on rencontre une personne, on se doit d'être un minimum poli. Ton chien à été adorable avec moi. Poli et bien éduqué! En revanche, je peux pas en dire autant du maître! J'espère que les gens ne sont pas tous comme toi dans cette ville!

-Nouvelle, hein? J'me disais aussi, ta tronche m'étais inconnu!

-Bah qu'elle le reste alors! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle remonta le petit chemin, en quête d'une pizzeria, aperçut plus tôt. Mais quel mec désagréable, sérieux! Hoyana était vraiment de mauvaise humeur à présent! Charment accueille!

« Merci tête rouge! J'espère ne jamais te recroiser! Marmonna-t-elle sur le chemin du retour!

-Alors cette balade? Comment trouves-tu la ville? Demanda son père à son retour

-Désagréable! »

**Note de l'auteur**: Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre!

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Le suite dans une semaine!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	2. Encore un lycée

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire! Désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe que j'ai repéré dans le chapitre précédant, elles m'ont échappé...( les coquines^^) Bref, là j'ai passé une heure à les chasser et je pense que c'est bon. (Malgré tous, s'il y en a d'autres, dites le moi...)

Voilà! Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent!

**Crédit:** Hormis Hoyana, tous les autres personnages et Sweet Amoris appartiennent aux créateurs du jeux en ligne Amour Sucré!

***Encore un lycée***

« … il est actuellement 7h00 et nous sommes lundi 14 novembre. Aujourd'hui, nous aurons le droit à une belle journée ensoleillée sur l'ensemble du pays avec quelques averses sur les côtes bretonnes à la tombée de la nuit. L'équipe de radio fm vous souhaite... »

D'un geste rapide, Hoyana écrasa son pauvre réveil. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit malgré le fait que le quartier était très calme. Elle se leva et ouvrit les volets.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait rentrer au lycée Sweet Amoris afin de continuer sa première.

Elle enjamba deux-trois cartons qu'elle n'avait pas encore complétement vidé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en vue d'une bonne douche.

Elle enfila ensuite une tunique noire et rouge, un legging noir et des bottes. Après avoir soigneusement souligné ses yeux bleu claire avec un crayon noir, elle attrapa sa brosse et tenta du mieux qu'elle put de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le champs de bataille châtain qui lui servait de chevelure. Après plusieurs essais, elle opta pour une tresse sur le côté, laissant quelques mèches libres sur son visage.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle regarda la pendule de la cuisine, qui n'était pas encore accrochée au mur et qui reposait contre le micro-onde.

7h45...

Un petit mot sur la table montrait que son père semblait partis depuis longtemps.

« Ma chérie, je te souhaite une bonne journée dans ton nouveau lycée, fait toi pleins d'amis mais n'oublies pas l'essentielle, travail bien! Je rentrerais un peu tard ce soir donc si tu as faim, mange! Bisous Papa »

Bien travailler... Ça n'a jamais été un problème pour la jeune fille. La nature l'avait doté d'une capacité de mémoire visuelle assez élevée, très pratique pour le dessin d'ailleurs. Du coup, une lecture lui suffisait en générale pour retenir l'essentiel d'un cours.

Ce qui allait être dur, c'est de ne pas se faire d'amis... C'est vrai après tous, à quoi ça sert de se faire des amis quand on sait à l'avance qu'on devra partir un jour ou l'autre?

Elle attrapa son sac et son manteau et sortie de la maison.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa plusieurs groupes de lycéens qui se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction. Puis, au détour d'une rue, elle aperçut la pancarte « Lycée Sweet Amoris »

Déjà, une foule bloquait le portail pour fumer leurs cigarettes. Aux prix de nombreux efforts, elle parvint enfin à entrer. La cour était grande, entourée d'arbres et de coins d'herbe.

Elle s'avança vers l'entrée principale et s'engagea dans le couloir noir de monde. Sur la lettre qu'elle avait reçu en prévision de son premier jour, il était indiqué qu'elle devait se présenter au bureau des délégués avant 8h. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, enfin, une porte « bureau des délégués » se présenta à elle. Elle regarda sa montre: 7h56! Elle frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse que de toute façon, elle était certaine de ne pas entendre au vue du bruit présent dans le couloir.

En entrant, elle aperçu un garçon plongé dans une montagne de papiers posée devant lui.

« Euh... excuse moi... Bonjour...

Le garçon leva la tête et regarda Hoyana. Il était particulièrement beau. Blond au yeux marron, il abordait un très beau sourire.

-Bonjour! Excuses moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Tu dois être la nouvelle élève! On m'a prévenu de ton arrivée aujourd'hui.

-Je suis Hoyana! Enchantée.

-Moi, c'est Nathaniel, je suis le délégué principal des élèves. Enchanté. Laisse moi une minute que je te donne ton emploi du temps... Alors... Ah le voilà. Tiens! Tu es en 1ère4 section littéraire. C'est bien ce que tu avais demandé sur ton dossier d'inscription?

-Oui c'est bien ça. Merci.

-Tant mieux. Du coup, nous sommes dans la même classe!

Hoyana se contenta de sourire.

-Sinon... À quoi devais-je penser?... Ah oui, ton casier, pour y ranger tes cours. Tu as le numéro 512, tiens voilà le cadenas qui va avec. Tu sais comment changer la combinaison?

-Oui, merci

-Bien dans ce cas je crois avoir tous dit. Nous avons français, tout à l'heure, c'est la salle de gauche au bout de ce couloir! Tu trouveras? Parce que j'ai encore deux trois trucs à faire et donc je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner...

-Pas de problème je trouverais. J'ai bien réussi à trouver cette salle!

-D'accord. Dans ce cas je vais te laisser y aller. Ah encore une chose, bienvenue à Sweet Amoris!

-Merci.

-Et si tu as un quelconque souci, n'hésites pas à venir m'en parler, d'accord?

-Oui, c'est noté! »

En sortant, elle constata en lisant son emploi du temps que le cours ne commençait qu'à 8h30. Elle avait donc largement le temps de trouver son casier.

Elle trouva presque aussitôt la rangée de casiers allant de 500 à 520.

Bien qu'elle n'avait rien de gênant dans son sac, elle décida d'y laisser quelques papiers et son déjeuner de ce midi. Alors qu'elle réglait le cadenas, une fille l'aborda.

« Alors c'est toi la nouvelle?

Hoyana se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une fille blonde, fortement maquillée et qui semblait avoir vidé sa bouteille de parfum sur elle ce matin. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres filles, l'une d'origine asiatique, qui se remaquillait les lèvres, déjà? et l'autre qui semblait ne pas savoir sourire.

-Euh, oui c'est bien moi.

-Ok, alors moi, c'est Ambre, elle c'est Lee et elle Charlotte.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Hoya...

-J'men fiche de ton prénom! Ya quelques trucs qu'une nouvelle comme toi doit savoir sur ce lycée! Tous d'abord, JE suis la plus populaire de ce lycée! Me contrarier, c'est contrarier tous le lycée! J'ai la directrice avec moi, si tu veux te faire une petite idée! À partie du moment où tu comprends qu'il faut me laisser passer quand j'arrive, me laisser ta place quand je te le demande ou me filer de l'argent quand j'en ai besoin, tu auras une vie tranquille ici!

-Hein?

-Ah et encore une chose, ne t'approche pas des deux plus beaux garçons de ce lycée... L'un est mon frère et l'autre, le mec qui m'est destiné! Si jamais je te vois un peu trop près d'eux, tu le regretteras! Ais-je été assez claire?

-Désolée, Ambre, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de me plier aux ordres d'une poupée Barbie! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas surtout, je n'ai pas l'intention de te piquer la première place, quand je vois à quoi tu ressembles, je préfère encore rester anonyme...

-Hé dis donc pétasse, tu causes pas comme ça à Ambre ou sinon...

-Calmes toi Charlotte! Elle est nouvelle et je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui donc je vais faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit. N'oublie surtout pas ce que je viens de te dire, la nouvelle! J'aime pas me répéter.

Elle s'approcha du visage d'Hoyana et frappa dans sa main, fessant tomber le cadenas par terre. Lee s'empressa de donner un coup de pied dedans, l'envoyant balader à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Bien allons-y les filles, sinon on va être en retard en cours! »

Elles se retournèrent et partirent en pouffant de rire.

Hoyana soupira... Bah, laissons tomber, ce genre de filles chieuses, il y en a dans tous les lycées, on y peut rien... La dernière en date dans son esprit s'appelait Mélissa...

Elle se mit en quête de son cadenas. Elle finit par l'apercevoir à côté d'un casier. Elle se pencha avec l'intention de le ramasser quand une main le ramassa pour elle. Elle leva la tête et reconnu le garçon qui se tenait posé contre les casiers.

« Toi...

Tête rouge la regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-J'me doutais un peu que je te reverrais ici!

-Rends moi mon cadenas, s'il te plait!

-Non!

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai pas envie de te le rendre!

-Rends le moi!

-Dans tes rêves!

-Tu veux pas me le rendre?

-Non, je veux pas!

-Bon, comme tu voudras!

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, Hoyana le frappa dans le bas du ventre. Sur le coup, tête rouge laissa tomber le cadenas et Hoyana le récupéra.

-Merci de te coopération!

-Espèce de...pouffiasse... Tu vas me...le payer cher...dit-il plié en deux, le visage pâle »

Mais déjà, Hoyana était loin.

Après avoir enfin put fermer son casier, un regard sur sa montre lui indiquait de se dépêcher d'aller en cour.

Elle trouva la classe de français et entra dans la pièce. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était debout derrière son bureau alors que tous le monde s'installa à sa place.

« Tu es la nouvelle élève? Lui demanda le professeur

-Oui, je m'appelle Hoyana.

-Bienvenue Hoyana, je suis Monsieur Svel, professeur de français et professeur principal. On va attendre que tous le monde s'installe et je te présenterais à la classe.

Peu à peu, le silence s'installa et chacun regardait vers le tableau.

-Bonjour à tous. Comme je vous l'avais dit la semaine dernière, je vous présente une nouvelle élève qui intègreras notre classe à compter d'aujourd'hui. Laissez-moi vous présenter...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant Monsieur Svel, et tête rouge entra dans la classe.

-Encore en retard!

-J'étais aux chiottes!

Le professeur poussa un long soupir alors que le jeune homme s'installa sur la dernière table, jetant son sac dessus et s'appuyant contre le mur, les pieds sur la chaise d'à côté

-Je vous présentait donc mademoiselle Hoyana! J'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil et que vous l'aiderez à s'intégrer.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre dans la salle.

-Bien, Hoyana, tu peux aller t'installer.

-Oui, merci »

Elle parcourue du regard l'ensemble de la classe et aperçut une table de libre au dernier rang du milieu. Elle s'y installa, sous les yeux de tous les autres élèves. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle sortis son bloc note et un crayon en espérant que très vite, l'attention générale de la classe reviendra sur le prof!

Le cours commença calmement et chacun se concentra sur leurs travail.

Hoyana leva la tête et commença à voir avec quel genre de personne elle allait passer les quatre prochains mois. Il semblait y avoir autant de fille que de garçon. Elle reconnu Nathaniel, assis au deuxième rang sur sa gauche. Assise à côté de lui, une fille aux magnifiques cheveux châtains longs et ondulés. Elle semblait calme et posée.

Assise à la table de devant, une autre fille aux longs cheveux blanc argentés. À côté d'elle, une petite rouquine qui semblait très concentrée sur le cours.

Soudain, Hoyana fus dérangée par un petit bout de papier qui venait d'atterrir sur sa table. Après l'avoir prit dans sa main, elle chercha du regard l'expéditeur. Elle tomba sur le regard de tête rouge, qui semblait lui envoyer des signaux. Elle soupira puis déplia le petit bout de papier.

« Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Hoyana! Gamine te vas bien mieux je trouve! »

Hoyana griffonna sa réponse en dessous.

« M'appelle pas comme ça, tête rouge! Au faite, ton petit ventre va mieux? »

« J'mappelle Castiel! Et vas te faire foutre! »

« Enchantée tête rouge! »

« Me cherche pas gamine! Chui pas d'humeur aujourd'hui! »

« T'inquiètes pas, c'est le dernier message, je compte suivre le cours! Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant! »

« J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi! »

Hoyana chiffonna le petit bout de papier et le glissa dans son sac.

De quoi parle le prof? Molière? Hoyana avait déjà vu cet écrivain pas plus tard qu'il y a deux semaines, avant de quitter son ancien lycée...

Elle regarda sa montre... 9h05... Encore une heure...

Par habitude, elle commença à griffonner sur son calepin. D'abord des formes sans intérêt... Puis peu à peu, l'ovale centrée au milieu de la plage se transforma en visage. Des petits yeux sérieux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, des cheveux en bataille qui tombe sur les épaules...

Elle posa son crayon et contempla son œuvre. Pourquoi avait-elle dessiné SA tête? Et pourquoi pas la tête de quelqu'un d'autre? Elle se retourna discrètement vers l'original, endormit sur sa table, la tête dans ses bras.

De retour sur son dessin, Hoyana ne savais pas quoi penser de tous ça. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, sa mère lui avait expliqué que les dessins fait au hasard, au coin d'une page, particulièrement lorsqu'on s'ennuie ou qu'on est au téléphone, étaient des dessins voulant dire quelques choses...

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle dessiné la sale tête de cet imbécile de Castiel?

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà, c'est tous pour ce chapitre!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine environ!

Bonne journée!


	3. Le banc

**Note de l'auteur:** Et c'est sous la neige que je poste ce troisième chapitre! (J'aime bien la neige!^^)

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je sais, il est un peu court mais tout commence à s'installer!

Encore une fois, désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui m'ont encore échappé... *va se cacher*

Voilà, bonne lecture.

Bisous

***Le banc***

Finalement, la sonnerie libératrice se fit entendre dans tous le lycée. Chacun rangea ses affaires dans un bruit monstrueux. Au finale, Hoyana avait passé le reste de l'heure à prendre des notes sur Molière et sa vie, ne voulant pas savoir pourquoi Castiel semblait tellement... présent dans sa tête. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi lui et pas une autre personne de ce lycée... Après tous, c'est un type comme un autre, particulièrement désagréable, qui râle tous le temps et qui doit prendre un certain plaisir à faire chier les gens...

« Hoyana?

La voix douce et calme de Nathaniel l'a sortis de ses pensées.

-Euh... Oui?

-Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça... En faite, j'ai remarqué que toi et Castiel avaient échangé des petits mots au début du cours...

-Oh... Oui je sais, je devrais plus me concentrer sur les cours... Désolée.

-Non c'est pas pour ça...

-Ah bon?

Nathaniel semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il était sur le point d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Oui... Euh en faite... Si je peux te donner un conseil c'est de ne pas trop fréquenter Castiel...

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien... Comment dire, c'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de recommandable... Tu as dû remarquer qu'il n'est pas très studieux... Il sèche les trois quart des cours, répond aux professeurs, il est insolent et cancre et aucun professeur n'arrive à le faire obéir... Et ça ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'il soit un délinquant en dehors du lycée... Enfin tous ça pour te dire que tu as l'air d'une fille sérieuse, je l'ai vu à ton dossier scolaire alors il serait vraiment dommage qu'il te pousses à sortir du droit chemin... Le mieux, c'est que tu te tiennes loin de lui...

-Oh... Je vois... fit-elle un peu déçu.

-Désolé si tu t'es fais de faux espoirs sur lui mais je t'assure que c'est pas un gars avec qui il faut être... Je le connais depuis le collège alors je sais de quoi je parle... Je voulais te prévenir avant qu'il soit trop tard... Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère?

Comment lui en vouloir avec un visage pareil...?

-Euh... Non bien sûr Nathaniel, ne t'inquiètes pas... Merci pour ses informations.

-De rien! On devrait se dépêcher d'aller en maths où sinon Madame Thomas va encore s'énerver toute seule.

-Oui! »

Hoyana ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tous ça. Elle n'était pas du genre à juger quelqu'un par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Bien que jusqu'à maintenant, tête rouge n'avait rien fait pour infirmer les dires du délégué...

Pendant tous ce temps, Castiel avait été là, contre les casiers, écoutant chaque mots de cet imbécile de délégué... Mais de quoi il se mêle cet idiot? Il soupira et décida de sécher les maths... De toute façon, maintenant, c'est foutu... Abruti de délégué!

Le cours de maths se passa sans trop de problème pour Hoyana, sauf peut-être la résolution de la fonction carré de l'expression A... Les maths était la bête noir de la jeune fille.

L'heure suivante était un cours d'anglais. Madame Aïtou était très gentille et, selon Hoyana, les verbes irréguliers ne semblaient pas si terrible que ça.

Finalement, l'heure du déjeuner sonna enfin et tous le monde se précipita vers le self. Tranquillement, elle sortis de la classe et se dirigea vers son casier. Une fois dehors, elle chercha un endroit tranquille pour manger. Elle se dirigea vers un banc, sous un arbre. Elle s'y installa, sortis sa boite en plastique dans laquelle se trouvait un sandwich et mordit à pleine dent dedans. Elle sortis ensuite un livre et commença à lire. Au bout de quelques minutes de tranquillité, une voix désagréable l'a sortis du monde imaginaire dans lequel elle était.

« T'es sur mon banc!

Elle leva la tête et se retrouva devant tête rouge.

-Oui et alors?

-Alors tu lèves tes fesses et tu bouges d'ici!

-Non, je compte rester ici pour ma pause déjeuner!

-Joues pas avec le feu gamine! Tu pourrais te brûler!

-T'es lourd tête rouge! Je bouge pas d'ici, alors soit tu t'en contentes et tu poses tes fesses à côté de moi, soit tu te trouves un autre banc! Dans tous les cas, t'arrêtes de m'emmerder!

Sans qu'elle eut le temps de le réaliser, son livre vola par terre. Castiel la regarda avec un regard de vainqueur!

Elle soupira.

-T'espères que je me lève pour t'accaparer le banc, c'est ça?

-Essaies, on verra bien!

-Au pire, il pleut pas, personne n'est assez con pour mettre le pied dessus... Il risque rien là où il est! Tu permets, je finis mon déjeuner!

Castiel semblait contrarié et le montrait bien avec une grimace. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer son repas, il lui arracha des mains son reste de sandwich qu'il avala d'un coup! Très surprise pas son geste, la jeune fille regardait tête rouge qui avait la bouche pleine.

-Voilà, t'as finis ton repas, maintenant, tu peux... Ah mais c'est dégueux ton truc! C'est quoi?

-Jambon, fromage, chocolat! Fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Prit d'un haut le cœur, Casteil se précipita vers une poubelle où il recracha le contenue de sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, Hoyana, morte de rire, se leva et récupéra son livre qu'elle rangea dans son sac avant de se rasseoir.

-Sérieux, comment tu fais pour manger une horreur pareil?

-J'aime beaucoup le sucrée-salé. Je sais, j'ai des goûts étranges...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Castiel s'était assit à côté d'Hoyana. Celle-ci sortis une bouteille d'eau et bu de longues gorgées. Devant la grimace de dégout de tête rouge, elle lui tendit la bouteille. D'abord surprit par ce geste, Castiel bu à son tour plusieurs gorgées qu'il recrachaient derrière le banc afin de se rincer la bouche.

Puis il lui rendit la bouteille, sans un mot.

-Un merci t'écorcherais la langue?

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir. Malgré l'aura glacée qu'il dégageait, Hoyana soutenu son regard.

-Merci! Dit-il finalement en détournant le regard. »

Hoyana avait l'impression qu'il n'utilisait pas ce mots très souvent.

Après avoir rangé la bouteille et la boite dans son sac, un silence gênant s'installa entre eux deux. Finalement, c'est Castiel qui prit la parole.

« T'es bizarre comme fille...

-Pourquoi?

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi.

-Pourquoi, je devrais?

-J'ai entendu ce que l'autre abruti t'a dit, en sortant de français...

-Ah... Ouais... Vous avez l'air de vous adorer tous les deux, ça fait peur...

-C'est qu'un abruti coincé du cul, genre fils à papa... Je peux pas sentir ce mec...

-Moi je le trouve sympa.

-Forcément, il dit ce que les gens veulent entendre... Il croit tous savoir de tous le monde sous prétexte qu'il a accès aux dossiers scolaires! Pour qui il se prend ce connard sérieux?

Encore une fois, la seule expression visible sur le visage de tête rouge était la colère.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours interrompit leur conversation. Hoyana se leva et se retourna vers Castiel

-Peut importe ce qu'il a dit, je ne juge pas les gens par ce qu'on me dit mais par ce que je vois! Bon je file en cours, à plus! »

Hoyana s'éloigna et finalement, disparut dans l'océan de gens qui se précipitait en cours. Castiel resta un moment assis sur le banc, conscient qu'il devrait lui aussi se lever et se rendre en physique. Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation de soulagement? Comme si sa colère de tout à l'heure avait disparut...

Il se leva et décida de finir sa journée chez lui! À bas la physique et à mort cet idiot de Monsieur Thery qui lui fera forcément une remarque désagréable pour son retard!

Alors qu'il sortit du lycée, il se retourna, se rappelant les dernières paroles d'Hoyana...

_« Peut importe ce qu'il a dit, je ne juge pas les gens par ce qu'on me dit mais par ce que je vois! »_

Pourquoi ça tournait dans sa tête comme ça?

« Saloperie de gamine! Fit-il avant d'allumer une cigarette. »

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà, pour ce troisième chapitre.

Donnez moi vos avis, que je sache un peu ce que vous en pensez!

En tous cas merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour me lire!^^

Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Bisous à tous!

Prochain chapitre dans 7 jours!


	4. Un début?

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà le quatrième chapitre. Je n'ai pas grand à dire à part, bonne lecture! Bisous!

***Un début?***

La sonnerie de fin de cours interrompit Monsieur Thery dans son explication des forces contraires...

Il est 16h! Fin de journée, enfin!

Hoyana sortie en même temps que les autres, avec la ferme intention de se rendre au parc d'hier pour terminer son dessin. De toute façon, personne ne l'attend à la maison alors...

Arrivée au parc, elle s'assit sur le même banc et sortie son carnet. Le couchée de soleil n'était pas encore là mais il ne serait tarder.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde aujourd'hui. De nombreux enfants passaient devant elle en courant et en hurlant, à fond dans leurs jeux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait cessé de dessiner, perdu dans ces jeux enfantins.

Soudain, une femme s'approcha d'eux, en souriant.

« Allez, les enfants, on va renter prendre le goûter.

-Ouais! s'exclamèrent les gamins d'une même voix.

-Maman maman, on peux faire des crêêêpes? fit l'un d'eux

-Si tu veux mon cœur, allons faire des crêpes!

-Ouais, super! »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent, emportant avec eux leurs bonne humeur, une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Hoyana.

Des crêpes maison... Ça faisait combien d'années qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé? Neuf ans... Ouais, parce que c'est sa mère qui lui en faisait... À ce moment là, elle était jalouse... Jalouse de ces gamins qui tenaient la main de leur mère et qui rentraient chez eux pour manger des crêpes... Jalouse, parce qu'elle, elle ne pourra plus jamais faire ça... Et c'est pas avec son père, qui arrive à rater la cuisson des pâtes, qu'elle peut espérer en manger...

Elle baissa les yeux sur son dessin et reprit son travail, tentant de faire disparaître sa tristesse passagère. Et surtout, ne pas pleurer... Quoi qu'elle avait déjà consommé la totalité de ses larmes le jour où le médecin avait annoncé que sa maman était condamnée...

_« Papa, ça veut dire quoi condamné? Ça veux dire que maman va aller en prison c'est ça?_

_La petite main était toute serrée dans la grande main du papa..._

_-Non ma chérie, c'est pas ce que ça veut dire..._

_-Alors ça veux dire quoi?_

_Le papa semblait hésiter sur les mots à employer... Comment expliquer à une gamine de sept ans que sa maman va mourir? Il finit par s'accroupir en face de la petite fille aux grand yeux bleu claire._

_-Ça veux dire que ta maman va partir... Elle va faire un très très long voyage et ni toi, ni moi pouvons partir avec elle..._

_-Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille moi..._

_-On a pas le choix, c'est comme ça..._

_-..._

_-Mais tu sais, là où elle va, elle ne sera plus malade. Elle ira mieux._

_-C'est vrai?_

_-Oui... _

_-Dis papa, pourquoi tu pleures?_

_-Parce que je suis triste. J'aime beaucoup ta maman et elle va beaucoup me manquer..._

_-Moi aussi j'aime maman... Je veux pas... Je veux pas qu'elle parte... »_

_Des larmes coulèrent sur ses petite joues roses_

_Le papa prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui._

« Yo!

Hoyana sursauta suite à cette voix devenu familière.

-Ah, tête rouge!

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça gamine!

-Pourtant ça te va bien je trouve!

Castiel se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Démon n'est pas avec toi?

-Nan, je viens de l'emmener chez le véto!

-Rien de grave j'espère.

-Non c'est juste pour ses vaccins. Je le récupère dans une heure.

-Ah ok.

Il s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son jean's, intrigué par ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je savais pas que tu savais dessiner?

-Et bah maintenant, tu le sais! Pourquoi t'es pas venu en cours cet aprèm?

-J'avais pas envie...

-T'as loupé quelque chose alors!

-Quoi?

-Quelque chose qui t'aurais plu!

-Bah quoi?

-Mmh... Dois-je te le dire?

-T'as intérêt à me le dire ouais! Alors?

Hoyana fixa Castiel avec un grand sourire.

-Finalement je vais pas te le dire!

Elle se leva, rangea son carnet dans son sac et s'apprêta à partir!

-Hé attend une minute, tu vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement!

Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue et de partir en courant. Sans hésiter, Castiel partit à sa poursuite. Mais comme la jeune fille n'était pas trop sportive, tête rouge la rattrapa rapidement. Sans trop s'en rendre compte il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment légère.

-Ah lâche moi!

-Pas tant que tu m'auras pas dire ce que j'ai loupé!

-Tricheur, tu profites que je soit plus petite que toi! Sauvage!

-Tu me traites de sauvage alors que m'a défoncé le ventre pas plus tôt que ce matin...

-Tu l'avais cherché! Poses moi par terre.

Castiel s'exécuta mais sans lâcher Hoyana. Il l'a poussa contre un arbre, lui coupant toutes fuites possibles.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé?

La pauvre était toute essoufflée par cette course improvisée. Elle semblait se perdre dans le regard de tête rouge.

Soudain, une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre dans la poche de la tunique d'Hoyana.

-Lâche moi, il faut que je réponde.

Castiel se contenta de la regarder avec son petit sourire.

-Aller, tête rouge, il fait que je décroche!

Finalement, il lui libéra une main, juste pour la laisser répondre. D'un geste, elle ouvrit son portable.

-Oui allô?

-...

-Ah papa, quoi de neuf?

-...

-Tu rentres plus tôt finalement?

-...

-Ouais. J'ai finis à 16h.

-...

-Euh je suis au parc là

-...

-Pour dessiner, que veux tu que je face d'autre?

La grimace d'agacement d'Hoyana fit sourire Castiel

-...

-Ouais c'est bon...

-...

-Oui je t'ai dit oui! Je serais là dans dix minutes!

-...

-D'accord! À toute!

Elle raccrocha et remis son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Papounet s'inquiète?

-Ouais un peu, désolée je dois y aller.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que j'ai loupé!

-T'es du genre têtu hein?

-Ouais et toi, t'es du genre chiante!

-Ok, t'as loupé Nathaniel se prenant les pieds dans le sac du prof et tombant par terre!

-Nan sérieux? J'ai loupé ça? Ah j'y crois pas! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant en cours, j'y suis pas!

-Ouais! Ça t'apprendras à louper les cours! Bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant?

À contre cœur, il lâche la deuxième main de sa prisonnière et s'écarta pour lui permettre de partir. Elle ramassa son sac et se retourna vers lui.

-On se voit demain, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais si je suis motivé.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis se retourna.

-À plus!

-Ouais. »

Il regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner. Les mains dans les poches, il ressentait comme un grand vide, d'un coup. Pendant un instant, il maudissait ce coup de fil qui avait tout interrompu. Peut-être ira-t-il en cours demain... Tous ne semble pas aussi nul que ça dans ce lycée finalement!

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà pour aujourd'hui!

Alors alors?

Merci pour vos lectures en tous cas, j'en suis à 36 visites pour ce mois! Merci^^

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain!

Bisous!


	5. Au détour d'un crayon

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà le cinquième chapitre! Un peu plus long que les autres mais c'est normal, l'histoire commence (enfin!^^)

Bonne lecture à tous!

***Au détour d'un crayon***

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée d'Hoyana à Sweet Amoris. Elle et Castiel avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble le midi, sur ce banc, bien qu'il préférait de loin la taquiner que de manger.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Hoyana arrivait plus facilement à supporter les sauts d'humeur de tête rouge et inversement, Castiel prenait plaisir à être avec elle, bien qu'il ne lui montrait pas. C'était, d'après ses souvenirs, quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux deux, faisant clairement comprendre au reste du lycée qu'ils étaient devenu amis.

Bien que Nathaniel n'approuvait pas cette amitié, lui et Hoyana étaient aussi devenus de bon ami, s'étant trouvés des points communs lors de nombreux après-midi passés à la bibliothèque, au grand damne de Castiel qui ne supportait pas de savoir sa gamine trop près de cet imbécile de délégué. Le conflit entre les deux garçons était loin d'être calmé, au grand malheur de la jeune fille qui se trouvait très souvent entre les deux.

Malgré sa résolution de ne pas se faire d'amis, Hoyana n'avait pas put s'empêcher de créer des liens d'amitiés avec, ce qu'elle apprit plus tard, les deux plus beaux garçons du lycée!

C'est cette charmante Ambre qui lui rappela « gentiment » que Nathaniel était son frère et que Castiel était l'homme qui lui était destiné... Comme à son habitude, Hoyana l'envoya promener « comme il faut », se retenant de lui coller son poing dans la figure. La rivalité entre les deux jeunes filles n'avait cessée d'augmenter, provocant de nombreuses disputes dans les couloirs ou devant le lycée.

C'est dans cette atmosphère que les vacances de Noël approchaient.

Comme tous les ans, elle et son père passaient les fêtes de Noël chez un ami de celui-ci.

Encore un Noël à passer dans cette famille de tarés. Le père était aussi photographe, c'est de là qu'il connaissait son papa, et était, selon Hoyana, le plus normal de la famille. Sa femme ne savait pas cuisiner, mais alors pas du tout, et ne pensait qu'à son insupportable caniche blanc coiffé d'un nœud rose sur la tête, baptisé Kiki. Quel nom original...! Quant à leur fille, c'était le genre de nana très chiante, enfant pourris gâtée, persuadée d'être le centre du monde. Hoyana se demandait sur quoi elle allait se vanter cette année... Le dernier Ipod? Ou peut-être l'écran plat énorme dans sa chambre, captant toutes les chaines de télé du monde? Ou encore un tatouage dans le bas de son dos, elle lui en avait tellement parlé l'année dernière. À côté d'elle, Ambre était un enfant de cœur... Hoyana détestait les vacances de Noël...

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, annonçant la fin des cours, et le début des vacances. Tous le monde se précipita dehors, comme si ceux qui n'avaient pas le temps de fuir assez vite allaient passer leurs vacances ici...

Tranquillement, Hoyana se dirigea vers son casier, pas vraiment pressée de rentrer... Il n'est que 17h après tous!

« Passe de bonne vacances, Hoyana!

-Merci Nath, toi aussi!

-Merci! À plus! »

Elle regarda le blondinet s'éloigner rapidement. Arrivée à son casier, elle constata que la cadenas était ouvert. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Elle l'avait pourtant bien fermé ce midi... Doucement, elle tendit la main vers la poignet et ouvrit son casier. Une masse noir tomba à ses pied. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recule et son dos butta contre quelqu'un. Elle constata que cette masse noir était une grosse quantité de petits insectes en plastique. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« On dirait que quelqu'un t'as fait une mauvaise blague.

-Ouais j'ai vu...

-Pas mal le coup des insectes! Un peu vieux jeu mais toujours aussi efficace!

-Oh c'est bon! Épargnes moi tes commentaires stupides, tête rouge!

-Ça va m'agresse pas! C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça j'te signal!

-Ouais je sais! Ça peut être que cette idiote d'Ambre!

Elle enjamba la petite montagne de jouets en plastique et rangea ses cours dans son sac, se demandant jusqu'à quel point Ambre pouvait être désespérante. Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelque chose.

-Mon carnet à dessin...

-De quoi?

-Elle m'a prit mon carnet à dessin...

-T'es sûr?

-Oui je suis sûr!

-Tu l'as peut-être laissé chez toi. Après tous, je vois pas pourquoi Ambre aurait prit ton carnet à dessin...

-Je ne l'ai pas laissé chez moi... Je l'ai toujours avec moi! »

Dans un excès de colère, Hoyana claqua la porte de son casier et se précipita vers la sortie, avec la ferme intention de trouver la coupable. Par chance, elle et ses deux toutous étaient toujours devant le lycée.

Elle s'avança rapidement, bousculant Charlotte d'un coup d'épaule, et poussa Ambre contre le mur, l'empêchant de fuir.

« Où est mon carnet?

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Te fous pas de moi, le coup des insectes dans le casier, ça peut être que toi. Que tu sois une grosse gamine de trois ans d'âge mentale, je m'en tape complétement mais je te conseil vivement de me rendre mon carnet à dessin!

-Me prends pas la tête, je vois pas de quoi tu parles! Lâches moi, tu me décoiffes!

-M'oblige pas à te défigurer Barbie!

-Lâches moi, espèce de folle! Je sais pas où il est, ton carnet pourris!

Là s'en était trop! Hoyana s'apprêta à frapper Ambre au visage quand une main stoppa son bras, à quelques centimètres du nez de la blonde.

-Arrête! C'est pas une bonne idée de lui refaire le portrait!

Castiel se tenait à côté, serrant fermement le poignet d'Hoyana.

-C'est elle qui l'a! Je le sais!

-Tu vas t'attirer des emmerdes si tu la frappe!

Le visage de la jeune fille était déformé par la colère... Même ses yeux bleu claire si doux en temps normal semblaient étrangement acides. Ambre paraissait apeurée.

Finalement, Hoyana se calma, sachant que tête rouge ne la lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé une respiration normale. Doucement Castiel desserra son emprise et lâcha sa main. Sans rien dire d'autre, elle s'éloigna du groupe, avec l'intention de se calmer ailleurs.

Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère. Et quel force dans ce bras! S'il n'était pas intervenu, il est claire qu'Ambre aurait eu le nez cassé.

-Tu as vu Castiel? C'est une folle! Merci d'être intervenu, tu m'as sauvé de...

D'un geste brusque, Castiel posa sa main contre le mur, juste à côté de sa tête, la fessant taire. Surprise, Ambre semblait encore plus effrayée devant le regard noir de tête rouge. Ses deux copines se contentaient de regarder la scène, sans oser intervenir.

-Où est son carnet? Commença-t-il d'un ton très calme

-Ca... Castiel, je t'assure, je ne sais pas...

-TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE!

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu la défends...? Elle... elle... elle viens à peine d'arriver...et elle...

-Répond à ma question, TOUTE SUITE!

-Dans...Dans mon casier...

Brusquement, il attrapa Ambre par le bras et l'entraina dans le lycée, jusqu'à son casier.

-Ouvre!

Avec des mains tremblantes, Ambre composa le code de son cadenas et ouvrit son casier. Castiel reconnu le carnet de sa gamine et l'attrapa avant de le mettre dans son sac. Puis son attention de posa à nouveau sur Ambre qui tremblait comme une feuille.

-Maintenant, on va mettre les choses au claire entre nous! Dit-il le plus calmement possible. Toi et moi, y'a rien! RIEN! Et il n'y aura JAMAIS rien! Est-ce claire pour ton petit cerveau?

-Oui...

-Si jamais tu lui fais encore du tort, même ton cher frère ne pourra rien pour toi! Comprit?

-Oui... »

Il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle, se demandant si Hoyana sera au parc.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc, Castiel se souvint alors qu'il devait sortir Démon. Il fit demi-tour pour aller chercher son chien.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il vida son sac sur le lit et chercha des yeux la laisse de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Assis sur son lit, il tentait d'accrocher l'embout sur son collier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, ses yeux se posèrent sur le carnet d'Hoyana.

Très curieux, il le prit dans ses mains avec l'intention de le feuilleter. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais il semblait usé, comme si elle le possédait depuis longtemps. Sur la première page, un petit message écris au stylo bleu.

"Pour ma chérie,

Que ses pages blanches puissent se remplir de ton imagination.

Je t'aime très fort.

Bisous

Maman"

Un cadeau de sa mère...

En y repensant, il n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle lui ait parlé de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle vivait seule avec son père mais il n'en savait pas plus...

Sans plus attendre, il tourna les pages, les unes après les autres. De nombreux dessins de paysages, quelques portraits de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Aux fils des pages, son coup de crayon semblait plus fin, plus précis, Ses dessins étaient plus beaux, plus vrai... Il pouvait clairement lire ses progrès aux cours des années.

Puis il tomba sur une vue qu'il connaissait. Le parc! Vu de leur banc... Avec la rivière... C'était vraiment bien dessiné. Il se demandait comment elle avait réussi à dessiner aussi bien alors qu'il était tout le temps avec elle, à la taquiner!

Il tourna encore une page et son regard s'arrêta sur le portrait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien... Il était surpris, quand avait-elle prit le temps de le dessiner aussi bien? À aucun moment il avait posé pourtant! Il avait l'impression de voir une photo de lui, sauf que c'était en noir et blanc et au crayon de bois...

Démon le ramena à la réalité, tirant sur sa laisse.

« Ouais, on y va! Grogna-t-il à l'animal.

Il tourna une autre page, blanche. Il attrapa un crayon et commença à griffonner quelque chose. Au bout de cinq minutes, il arracha la page et la glissa dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Quel nul! Faire un dessin aussi pourrit dans un carnet possédant de si beaux dessins... Gamine va surement l'engueuler si elle venait à le savoir!

Il se leva et se mit en route.

Il arriva au parc et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était assise sur leur banc.

Hoyana avait la tête dans ses genoux, les jambes rabattus contre elle, écoutant le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Comment avait-elle pu se faire prendre son carnet... Par cette pouf en plus... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahit sa maman... Elle leva la tête quand deux grosses pattes se posèrent sur le banc et qu'une grosse langue baveuse lui lécha la main.

-Démon...

Elle caressa la tête de l'animal et leva un peu plus la tête pour que ses yeux croisent ceux du maître. Elle aperçut alors son carnet, dans les mains du jeune homme. Elle le récupéra, constatant qu'il ne semblait pas abimé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, comme si un poids énorme venait de partir de son cœur.

-Merci... Castiel... articulait-elle entre deux sanglots.

Sans un mot, il s'assit à coté d'elle et, un peu hésitant, posa sa main sur l'un de ses épaules. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait tendance à perdre ses moyens face à une fille qui pleure. En temps normal, il s'en allait mais là, il voulait faire plus, il ne voulait pas fuir.

Finalement, Hoyana se calma peu à peu, sans qu'il ait trouver quelque chose pour la consoler.

-Elle.. je veux dire Ambre, elle devrait te laisser tranquille. J'ai été très clair avec elle. Commença-t-il

-Merci.

Ambre, la laisser tranquille...? Elle avait du mal à y croire... Bah, on verra bien, peut-être que Castiel a réussi à être convainquant.

Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit son carnet et se rendit à la première page blanche. Elle sortis un crayon de son sac et commença à dessiner, comme si elle était en manque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas dessiner?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça commence toujours par des gribouillis, ça se transforme en dessin après.

-Ok. T'as l'air de beaucoup y tenir à ce carnet. J'me trompe?

-Non, t'as raison... C'est le dernier cadeau de ma mère.

-Le dernier?

-Ma mère est décédée il y a neuf ans. D'un cancer du pancréas...

-Ah... Désolé.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Castiel ne savait pas trop où regarder.

-C'est elle qui m'a transmit sa passion et son talent pour le dessin. J'ai tendance à perdre mon sang-froid dès que ça touche ma mère.

-J'avais remarqué...

Soudain, Hoyana s'arrêta de dessiner...

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a?

-Il manque une page...

-Ah..Ah bon?

Elle leva des yeux accusateurs vers lui. Comment le sait-elle? Ça ne se voit pas pourtant...

-Tu me caches quelque chose, tête rouge!

-J'ai...peut-être arraché une page... Mais j'avais de bonne raison de le faire!

-Ambre avait écris quelques choses?

-Non, Ambre n'a pas touché à ton carnet, elle l'avait juste rangé dans son casier...

-Alors c'est toi qui a écris quelque chose...

Devant le silence de Castiel, elle continua

-Tu sais, je peux très facilement savoir ce que tu as écris sur cette page.

-Ah ouais?

-Ouais, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il manquait une page. Quand tu écris, tu exerces une certaine pression qui s'imprime sur la page de derrière. Si je frotte le papier avec mon crayon de cette façon, je peux faire ressortir les marques laissées par le précédant dessin.

Pendant son explication, elle s'exécuta sous les yeux de Castiel. Comprenant qu'il était grillé, il sortis la page pliée de sa poche et la posa devant ses yeux.

Avec un sourire de victoire, elle déplia la feuille et aperçut un dessin de personnage et un numéro de téléphone.

Hoyana ne put se retenir de rire alors que Castiel détournait le regard, légèrement rouge.

-C'est une façon originale de me faire passer ton numéro...

-Ouais bah ça va... Te marres pas...!

-Et ça représente qui, le petit dessin?

De nouveau, tête rouge détourna le regard, sentant que ses joues avaient prit la même teinte que ses cheveux.

-C'est...

-C'est?

Toujours très gêné, Castiel se leva

-C'est moi! Et je t'interdit de te foutre de ma gueule!

Mais malgré elle, Hoyana explosa de rire.

-Idiote! J'me casse tiens!

-Bah..haha.. Aller, te vexes pas... Tête rouge! Hé! T'oublies ton toutou!

Les mains dans les poches, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait rit... Elle était tellement plus belle quand elle souriait...

-Non mais j'y crois pas... T'as vus Démon, il est parti sans toi... Allez, viens on va le rattraper. »

Démon se leva, et suivit la jeune fille tous en remuant de la queue.

Pendant ce temps, Ambre était assise sur le muret, en haut du parc et n'avait pas raté une seule seconde de tous ce qui venait de se passer. Ce rongeant les ongles, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer... Pourquoi? Pourquoi une fille comme elle avait réussi à obtenir de Castiel ce qu'elle essayait d'avoir depuis des années? Qu'est-ce que cette fille a de plus qu'elle?

À présent, ils jouent à se courir l'un après l'autre, comme s'il se connaissait depuis des années... Elle n'avait jamais vu Castiel sourire ainsi... C'était si honnête comme sourire... Ah, il la prend dans ses bras... Lâches la... C'est elle qui devrait être à cette place... C'est elle qui devrait le faire sourire ainsi...

Elle se remémorait les mots si dur de Castiel:

_« Toi et moi, y'a rien! RIEN! Et il n'y aura JAMAIS rien! »_

Pourquoi? Elle ne comprenait pas... Des larmes de colère et de tristesse coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Tu me le paieras cher, Hoyana... Je peux t'assurer que tu vas le payer cher! murmura-t-elle entre ses dents »

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Merci pour vos visites en tous cas, 71 visites ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Et merci à Life-is-Colorful et Cristaline pour leurs commentaires!

Le suite dimanche prochain!

Bisous TiteOshun


	6. Marchand de sable

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon et bien voici le sixième chapitre de cette histoire! Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, au même titre que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire! Bonne lecture!

***Marchand de sable***

Noël se passa, lentement... Très lentement... Trop lentement pour Hoyana! Elle en avait marre! Elle voulait que ces vacances se terminent! Vite! Elle voulait revenir à Sweet-City! Elle voulait le revoir...

Comment avait-elle fait pour autant s'attacher à tête rouge... Elle était pourtant pas du genre, avec tous ses déménagements...

Et puis, enfin, elle et son père étaient de retour!

À peine arrivée, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et brancha son portable qui était tombé en panne de batterie après pas moins de 5h de route et d'échange de SMS avec Castiel.

Allongée sur son lit, elle ralluma son téléphone, constatant que sa tête rouge n'avait pas tenue compte du dernier message stipulant qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie et qu'il était inutile de lui répondre, car son portable serait éteint! Pas moins de six messages s'affichèrent sur son écran.

Les cinq premiers était de lui.

**Tête rouge** (18h35) : Comment ça ce fait que t'aies plus de batterie? Il est naze ton portable!

**Tête rouge** (18h39) : Au faite, t'arrives à quelle heure?

**Tête rouge** (18h46) : Pff c'est nul là, tu réponds plus...

**Tête rouge** (18h52) : Bah j'vais prendre une douche!

**Tête rouge** (19h15) : Sérieux, t'es toujours pas chez toi?

Hoyana soupira devant l'impatience de Castiel. Elle fut surprise par le dernier message.

**Nath** (19h18) : Coucou toi, alors ces vacances?

Bizarrement, elle fut agréablement surprise d'avoir de ses nouvelles, lui qui avait été si absent durent les deux longues semaines de vacances. Particulièrement lorsqu'il avait apprit ce que sa chère sœur avait fait. Elle s'empressa de lui répondre, l'autre impatient pouvais bien attendre encore un peu!

**Moi** (19h30) : Salut Nath! J'viens juste de rentrer! Désolée si je t'aie pas répondu plus tôt, j'avais plus de batterie! Mes vacances de sont bien passées mais je suis pressée de retourner en cours! Tu doit surement trouver ça bizarre!

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre!

**Nath** (19h32) : T'inquiètes, pas de soucis! Et non, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, moi aussi je suis impatient de retourner en cours... Ambre a été particulièrement pénible ces deux dernières semaines!

**Moi** (19h33) : Bah je suppose que c'est le rôle d'une frangine d'être chiante! Bon je te laisse, je vais prendre une douche! On se voit demain! Bisous!

**Nath** (19h35) : Ok ça marche! Bonne douche! Bisous à demain!

Hoyana posa son téléphone sur son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Assez fatiguée par cette longue route, la jeune fille se coucha tôt. Après avoir salué son paternel, elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

C'est le vibreur de son portable qui tira Hoyana de ses rêves! Mais sérieux, qui peut lui écrire à... 1h du mat'? Son écran affichait un nouveau message. Luttant pour maintenir ses yeux ouvert, agressés par la lumière de son portable, elle finit par lire le nom du chieur... Tête rouge... Il dort pas encore à cette heure-ci?

**Tête rouge** (01h04) : J'peux t'appeler?

Hein? Pourquoi voulait-il l'appeler? Difficilement, elle pianota sur son clavier.

**Moi** (01h06) : Ça peut pas attendre demain... Chui crevée...

**Tête rouge** (01h07) : S'il te plait...

**Moi** (01h08) : Sérieux... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

**Tête rouge** (01h10) : J'arrive pas à dormir.

**Moi** (01h11): T'as perdu ta peluche?

**Tête rouge** (01h13) : Ouais je l'ai perdu dans ta chambre... J'peux passer la récupérer?

**Moi** (01h14) : Fait ce que tu veux...

Elle reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et se retourna, bien décidé à se remdormir Après quelques minutes, elle s'assit sur son lit, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui répondre! Il n'allait quand même pas la prendre au sérieux?

Quelqu'un frappa doucement contre le carreau de sa fenêtre.

Et si, il l'a prise au sérieux... Elle soupira et, dans un effort surhumain, elle se leva pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre.

« J'ai pas de peluche qui t'appartiennes ici... murmura-t-elle tous bas

-T'es sûr? Laisse moi vérifier!

Sans attendre, il grimpa et entra dans la chambre. Hoyana referma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers sa porte rester entre ouverte pour la refermer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Castiel était déjà allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu sur les quelques photos posées sur la table de nuit.

-Tu comptes rester là, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais!

-T'arrives pas à dormir et tu t'es dit, « Tiens, et si je faisais chier Hoyana en l'empêchant de dormir! »

-T'as compris le concepts!

Elle soupira et s'allongea à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolée, mais là, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Donc fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je dors! Bonne nuit! »

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit et décida d'enlever ses bottes et son tee-short. Il se glissa sous la couette et constata qu'elle dormais déjà. Elle devait vraiment être crevée! Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sentit le parfum de son shampoing, si fruité... Lui qui n'arrivait pas à dormir tout à l'heure, là, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle était là, à côté de lui. À présent, il était bien! Malgré tous, elle lui avait manqué, ses deux dernières semaines.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hoyana constata quelque chose de différant par rapport à d'habitude. Mais quoi...?

Encore à moitié endormis, elle tourna la tête sur sa droite pour lire l'heure de son réveil et tomba nez à nez avec le visage endormie de Castiel. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisais dans son lit? Et plus important, pourquoi elle était dans ses bras, sentant son torse nue contre elle?

Ah oui, c'est vrai... Monsieur n'arrivait pas à dormir...

Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle était bien, là, dans ses bras chauds, sentant les battements réguliers de son cœur, sa respiration lente et son souffle chaud contre son cou. Et son parfum... Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par ce doux parfum qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Un mélange parfait entre son shampoing, son gel douche, son DO et une très légère odeur de tabac froid... Unique! Exquis! Enivrant!

Non, il ne faut pas se rendormir! Y'a cours aujourd'hui, il est quel heure? À contre cœur, elle se dégagea de ses bras, le réveillant en même temps.

...6h57...

Elle s'assit, passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et se retourna vers l'intrus qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

« Hé... Tête rouge! Debout!

-Mmh...

-Aller, bouges!

-Pas envie...

-M'en fiche que t'es pas envie, on se lève! Il est presque 7h!

-Mais il est pas encore 7h! En plus on a cours qu'à 8h30... On a large le temps... Tu n'habites qu'à dix minutes du lycée...

Elle soupira et se pencha vers lui, sa tête juste au dessus de la sienne, son corps presque au dessus du sien.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es dons mon lit, chez moi et que mon vieux pourrais rentrer dans cette chambre d'un moment à l'autre?

Castiel la fixa du regard

-Et alors? Moi je suis bien là, et j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours...

Sans plus attendre, il posa ses deux mains sur son dos, et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, les deux mains posées sur son torse nue et sa joue posée sur son torse.

-C'est pas raisonnable...

Mais comment résister face à cette si agréable chaleur?

Soudain, son père frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent en même temps.

-Ma puce, t'es réveillée?

-Euh ouais je suis réveillée.

-J'ai cru t'entendre parler avec quelqu'un?

Le visage de Castiel se tendit alors qu'Hoyana cherchait une excuse des yeux, un peu paniquée.

-Euh... C'est parce que je... Je parlais avec mon portable... J'ai reçu des messages... C'est pour ça.

-D'accord. Bon je file, tâche de ne pas être en retard. Bisous à ce soir!

-Bonne journée papa. Bisous!

Ils écoutèrent les pas de son père s'éloigner de la chambre et finalement, la porte de dehors qui claque.

Un grand soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans la chambre.

-On a eu chaud aux fesses hein?

-Sérieux, si mon père nous avait grillé, on aurait eu de sacrés problèmes! La prochaine fois que t'arrives pas à dormir, trouve une autre solution que de venir dans mon lit! Chui pas ta copine!

Hoyana se leva et sortie de la chambre. Castiel s'assit à son tour.

-Ouais et c'est bien dommage... »

Il se leva, enfila son tee-short, ses bottes et son manteau et sortit par la fenêtre.

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà voilà!

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Merci à toutes vos visites, 94 ce mois-ci, c'est génial!

Merci à Life-is-Colorful et à mon fan numéro un, (il se reconnaitra, hein Steven?^^) pour vos commentaires! C'est supers encouragent et c'est un pur plaisir à lire! C'est comme une récompense! Merci Merci Merci!

La suite dans une petite semaine!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	7. Quelques notes de musique

**Note de l'auteur:** Cher lecteurs, pour vous, je vous offre le chapitre 7! Je n'ai pas grand choses à vous dire à part: Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*Quelques notes de musique*<strong>

De retour dans sa chambre, elle constata que son squatteur était partis. Au fond d'elle, elle était un peu déçue... Puis son portable vibra, indiquant un nouveaux message.

**Tête rouge** (7h04) : Merci pour m'avoir permis de rester hier soir. Ça sera la dernière fois, promis!

**Moi** (7h08) : De rien, évite de paumer ta peluche à l'avenir!

Une heure plus tard, elle était devant le lycée. Enfin, ces si longues vacances était terminées.

« Salut Hoyana!

-Salut Nath!

-Prête pour une nouvelle année?

-Faut bien!

-Bon je te laisse je suis attendu à la salle des délégués! On se voit en français?

-Oui, pas de problème.

-Ah au fait, Hoyana?

-Oui?

-Euh... Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que ma sœur t'as fait juste avant les vacances...

-Oh, t'inquiètes pas, c'est oublié.

-Elle peut vraiment être chiante quand elle s'y met... Je suis vraiment désolée de son comportement de gamine...

-C'est bon, c'était que des pauvres insectes en plastique! Rien de bien grave!

Elle avait décidé de garder l'histoire du carnet pour elle... Pas besoin de l'inquiéter un peu plus.

-Bon ok, merci de ta compréhension! Et si ça doit se reproduire, je m'assurais personnellement qu'elle soit punie!

-Ok. Tu devrais te dépêcher, on doit t'attendre, non?

-Ah si, mince, bon j'y vais! À toute!

Nathaniel s'éloigna rapidement dans la foule à l'entrée du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te voulais de si bon matin, cet abruti?

-Il s'est excusé pour ce que sa sœur a fait à mon casier.

Hoyana se retourna en même temps, faisant face à une tête rouge décoiffée.

-Ouais, c'est un minimum j'trouve! Dit-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

-Tu dit ça comme si c'était lui qui avait fait le coup.

-C'est la même famille, alors c'est comme si!

Elle soupira devant l'entêtement de Castiel.

-Bon on y va?

-Ouais. J'ai encore deux- trois heures de sommeil à rattraper. »

La journée se passa sans problème. Une journée ordinaire.

Comme tous les midis, Castiel ne put se retenir de mordre dans le sandwich de la jeune fille, constant que le mélange rillettes, mayonnaise, confiture de fraise n'était pas si horrible que ça.

Le reste de la semaine se passa aussi tranquillement, une semaine ordinaire.

Le jeudi soir, alors qu'Hoyana regardait la météo, la présentatrice expliqua:

« …des températures hivernales seront à prévoir pour la journée de demain. Il faudra s'attendre en moyenne à une chute de trois degrés par rapport à aujourd'hui. Nous auront donc 1 à Nantes, 2 à Toulouse et Marseille, un tous petit 1 pour Paris, 2 à Brest, 2 également à Lille et nous passerons dans les négatif avec -3 pour Reims, Lyon et Limoges. Des chutes de neiges sont à prévoir sur les montagnes et dans certaines villes de l'est comme Reims, Metz, Nancy et Strasbourg. Prudence également sur les routes car le risque de verglas est élevé. Pour ce weekend, nous aurons le droit à... »

Elle coupa le son, et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture du canapé.

Son père sortit de sa chambre avec une grosse valise.

« Tu pars à quelle heure demain matin? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Cinq heure dernier délai! Il risque d'y avoir du monde sur la route de Paris!

-Ils viennent d'annoncer du verglas sur les routes!

-Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour ton papa?

-Non, pour la voiture, tu me l'as promis quand j'aurais mon permis!

-Tu es méchante...

-Tu rentres dimanche?

-Oui, je ne sais pas trop pour quelle heure par contre...

-Ouais toute façon je bouge pas.

-Tu t'inquiètes? fit-il en s'assaillant à côté de sa fille.

-C'est pas la première fois que tu pars en déplacement trois jours!

-Peut-être mais j'aime pas te laisser toute seule aussi longtemps... En venant avec moi tu ne louperais qu'un seul jour de cours...

-Papa, je ne suis plus une gamine! Je suis assez grande pour rester toute seule à la maison le temps d'un weekend! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de rater une journée de cours pour te suivre à Paris et me retrouver coincée à l'hôtel pendant que tu bosses!

-Tu pourrait faire les boutiques?

-Avec le temps glacial qu'il va faire demain? Surement pas!

-Bon je vois que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis...

-T'as bien compris! Et puis c'est que trois jours! En plus, demain, je serais au lycée toute la journée et samedi et dimanche, je resterais à la maison bien au chaud à faire mes devoirs!

-Bon... Je suppose que ça va aller... Je te laisse, du coup je me couche tôt. Je t'ai laissé le numéro de ma chambre d'hôtel à côté du téléphone si jamais tu n'arrives pas à me joindre sur mon portable! Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo pour tous le weekend. Et si tu as le moindre problème, appelle moi, super papa traversera la France entière pour venir au secours de sa petite fille chérie!

-Ouais j'en doute pas! Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit ma puce!

Il déposa un baisé sur sa joue et se leva. Hoyana l'entendit fermer la porte de sa chambre. Elle remit le son de la télé et se mit dans un épisode d'une série policière.

Deux épisodes plus tard, elle regarda l'heure sur le lecteur DVD...

23h05...

Elle songea à aller se coucher quand son portable vibra.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de nom de l'expéditeur.

**Tête rouge** (23h07) : Tu dors?

**Moi** (23h09) : Raté!

**Tête rouge** (23h11) : Ah merde! J'voulais te réveillé!

**Moi** (23h14) : Pas de chance! J'ai anticipé ta blague pourris cette fois-ci! Tu fais quoi de beau pour trouver le temps de m'emmerder?

**Tête rouge** (23h17) : J'essaie de jouer mais je trouve pas l'inspiration!

**Moi** (23h19) : Tu peux me jouer un morceau?

**Tête rouge** (23h22) : Chui pas ton musicien attitré j'te signal!

**Moi** (23h25) : Sadique! Puisque c'est ça, je vais me coucher! Et je te souhaites pas bonne nuit!

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Un appel... Elle tendit son bras vers sa table de nuit et décrocha.

« Allô?

-...(bruit de fond)

-Tête rouge?

-...(bruit de fond)

-T'es vexé?

Puis elle entendit les cordes de sa guitare jouer un air. Elle posa le téléphone sur son oreiller après l'avoir mis en haut parleur et ferma les yeux, bercée par cette mélodie si bien joué.

Puis les dernières notes arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles d'Hoyana qui somnolait légèrement.

-T'as aimé au moins?

Elle attrapa son téléphone et le colla à son oreille, après avoir coupé le haut parleur.

-Ouais... Merci! As tu retrouvé l'inspiration?

-Nan toujours pas... Ça viens pas ce soir! J'vais me coucher.

Elle l'entendit poser sa guitare et il reprit:

-Dis...?

-Quoi?

Un silence s'installa alors. Castiel ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.

-Nan rien. Laisse tombé gamine. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit ma tête rouge! »

Il raccrocha rapidement, laissant l'impression qu'il était un peu contrarié.

.

Il posa son téléphone sur son bureau et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux perdu sur le poster d'une guitare électrique, accroché au plafond.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Ça lui ressemble pas d'être aussi hésitant... Il attrapa son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une. Après une grande taf, il recracha la fumée qui se dispersa dans la pièce.

Putain, ça le fait chier! Y'a encore 3 mois, il n'aurait jamais accepté de jouer pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui même... Sauf peut-être pour de l'argent... Et encore!

C'est quoi ce comportement de tapette? Il se la joue Nathaniel ou quoi? Et surtout, pourquoi cette fille semblait tellement plus importante que tous le reste?

Bon ok, ils s'entendaient bien... Elle était surement la seule dans tous le lycée avec qui il s'entendait bien et qui parvenait à le supporter plus de deux minutes. Mais c'est tous! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, sérieux?

En y repensant, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait changé. Il le savais... Il était en train de renter dans les cases! Il séchait de moins en moins parce qu'elle le trainait à tous les cours... La dernière prise de tête avec cet imbécile de délégué remontait à presque un mois! Il avait même réduit sa consommation de cigarettes puisque maintenant, sa pause clope du midi a été remplacée par ses dégustations de sandwichs hors normes!

Mais ce qui le gonflait vraiment, mais vraiment, c'est que ça ne le dérangeais pas plus que ça, tous ces changements... Il s'y était même habitué... À force...

Et ça, ça avait le don de l'agacer plus qu'autres choses!

Une cendre de sa cigarette tomba sur sa main, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Ah merde!... » s'écria-t-il en secouant la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> Et voilà! Un peu court mais l'action sera au rendez vous pour le chapitre 8! Si si, c'est vrai!^^

Merci pour vos visite, plus de 100 pour le mois dernier et déjà 22 pour ce mois-ci! Merci!

**ambroisine**: Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite!^^ Bonne lecture!

**Life-is-Colorfu**l: Merci! Et oui, ça chauffe, doucement!^^ Et ouais, Castiel a un sacrée culot quand même hein! La voilà, la suite! Merci pour ta fidélité!

Chapitre 8 dans une toute petite semaine!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	8. Panique

**Note de l'auteur:** Salut les gens! Et voilà le chapitre 8 tant attendu!^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*Panique*<strong>

Le lendemain, comme l'avais prévu la météo, il faisait très froid. Hoyana enroula sa longue écharpe en laine autour de son cou et sortie dehors, prête à affronter ce froid glacial.

Arrivée au lycée, elle ne sentait déjà plus sont nez et ses oreilles. Elle se dépêcha de renter se mettre au chaud. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son casier, elle aperçut une lettre qui avait été glissée dans la fente. Se demandant qui lui avait écrit, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu son contenu.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle, toutes les deux, seule à seule.

Je t'attendrais derrière le lycée, près du cabanon du club jardinage après ton dernier cours de 17h.

Viens seule s'il te plait. Lee et Charlotte ne seront pas là si ça peut te rassurer.

Ambre

PS: N'en parle à personne, ni à Castiel, ni à mon frère. C'est une décision que j'ai prise seule, je ne tiens pas à ce que tous le monde le sache! »

Très surprise, Hoyana rangea rapidement la lettre dans son sac alors que Nathaniel arriva.

« Salut Hoyana! Pas trop gelée?

-Non ça va! C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas très chaud aujourd'hui!

-Oui, quel temps glacial! On est mieux à l'intérieur! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Dis-moi, pas hasard, est-ce que ta sœur t'aurais parler de moi?

-Ambre? Euh non pas spécialement, pourquoi cette question?

-Euh... Pour rien! Dépêchons-nous d'aller en cours! Ça va bientôt sonner!

-Euh... Oui j'arrive. »

La jeune fille passa le plus gros de la journée à se demander quel mouche avait piqué les fesses de cette chère Ambre. Que voulait-elle lui dire? Des excuses surement, pour ne pas vouloir que tous le monde le sache... Peut-être que le discours de Castiel avant les vacances a fait son effet...Enfin, c'est ce que pense Hoyana.

Comme indiqué sur la lettre, elle n'en parla pas, se contentant d'être normal avec tous le monde.

Dernier cours de la journée, le discours soporifique du professeur de science semblait très lointain. Plus important que la vie d'une bactérie, que dire à Castiel pour lui fausser compagnie à 17h? D'habitude, ils allaient ensemble au parc, sur leur banc, elle pour dessiner, lui pour l'embêter. Elle se retourna vers lui, qui semblait à fond dans un article d'un magazine de rock très mal dissimulé derrière son livre de SVT.

Puis, l'idée lumineuse! Elle arracha un coin de son cahier et écrivit rapidement.

« Dis, ce soir, tu peux ramener Démon au parc? J'ai envie de faire un dessin de lui »

Puis aussi discrètement que possible, elle jeta le papier sur son magazine.

Castiel eut un mouvement de recule à l'arrivé de la boulette de papier. Il leva les yeux mais Hoyana lui faisait déjà dos. Il lu le message et attrapa un crayon afin de lui répondre.

« Il fait un peu froid aujourd'hui pour que je le sorte. »

« Oh aller, s'il te plait... »

« T'es chiante! Pas longtemps alors! Attends moi au parc ok? »

« Ok merci tête rouge! »

« Tu me revaudras ça gamine! »

« Ça marche! »

Très fière de sa brillante idée, elle savait que, malgré tous, ça ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de temps. Un quart d'heure tous au plus, le temps qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il revienne au parc avec Démon. Ambre devra faire vite!

Puis, la sonnerie!

Alors que tous le monde sortaient du lycée, elle se dirigea vers le club jardinage, puis devant le cabanon. C'était une cabane en taules grisses qui abritait les outils du club jardinage.

« Tss elle me donne rendez-vous et elle est même pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure!

Elle regarda sa montre, 17h05. Il lui reste dix minutes avant que Castiel n'arrive au parc.

Soudain, quelqu'un attrapa son écharpe et lui enleva brusquement, alors qu'une autre personne lui tenait les deux bras, l'empêchant de se défendre. On lui arracha ensuite son manteau et dans le mouvement, son téléphone tomba par terre. Sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, quelqu'un ouvrit le tuyau d'arrosage et l'aspergea d'eau glacé. Instinctivement, elle se protégea le visage avec ses bras, sentant le liquide froid l'entourer. Puis on l'a poussa dans le cabanon et la porte se referma derrière elle, la plongeant dans le noir. Elle se releva avec difficulté et tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

-Hé! Attendez, Ouvrez la porte! Oh!

Elle entendit des rires s'éloigner puis plus rien. Elle frappa énergiquement contre la porte qui resta fermée.

-Y'a quelqu'un? Oh! Je suis enfermée ici! Répondez! Hé!

Un frisson parcourut son dos glacé. Les deux mains croisée sur ses bras, elle commença à ressentir le froid de ses vêtement et cheveux mouillés.

-Ambre... Espèce de sale peste... Grogna-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'ouvrir la porte, elle entendit son portable vibrer. Elle se précipita vers la porte, constatant que son téléphone était de l'autre côté.

-Et merde! Tête rouge doit surement m'attendre! »

Elle commença à paniquer, consciente que personne ne savait qu'elle était là, sauf Ambre et ses deux pestes, que personne ne l'attendait à la maison et, connaissant Castiel, il va s'énerver tous seul de son retard puis il va renter chez lui, bouder. Et même s'il commençait à s'inquiéter et à la chercher, elle sera surement morte de froid d'ici là. Le soleil se couchait déjà et très vite, la température allait baisser. Dans son état actuelle, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps!

.

Entre temps, Castiel était assit sur leur banc, Démon allongé à côté de lui. Mais que fait-elle?

« C'est pourtant elle qui voulait que je ramène Démon, elle est plutôt culottée de me faire attendre! Elle pourrait au moins me répondre! Marmonna-t-il, le nez dans son écharpe.

-Castiel?

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur Ambre qui affichait un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi?

-Euh...Tu attends quelqu'un?

-Ça te regarde?

-Non non, c'est juste que si c'est Hoyana que tu attends, je pense pas qu'elle viendra...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Et bin, je l'ai vu renter chez elle donc je suppose qu'elle viendra pas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries?

-Elle habite bien dans le quartier à côté du lycée?

-Ouais et alors?

-Bin c'est par là que je l'ai vu partir...

Très surprit, Castiel se leva et commença à partir, son chien le suivant de près.

-Où vas tu?

-Chez moi! Dit-il les mains dans les poches »

Alors qu'elle le regardait partir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'auras eus que ce que tu mérites, sale voleuse de mec! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. »

De retour chez lui, Castiel était particulièrement énervé. Mais pour qui elle se prend avec ses caprices de gamine? D'abord, elle lui demande de ramener son chien puis elle lui pose un lapin! Il lui envoya un nouveau message qui resta, lui aussi, sans réponse. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable... 17h53...

Il se posa, et fuma une cigarette. Toujours pas de réponse...

« Putain, quel chieuse!

Il décida finalement de l'appeler.

.

Au lycée, la pauvre Hoyana était assise dos au mur, tentant comme elle pouvait de faire taire des tremblements. Elle souffla sur ses doigts gelés et engourdis et leva la tête lorsque son portable sonna. On essai de l'appeler... Quelqu'un s'inquiète? Pourvu qu'on la retrouve vite... Très vite... Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, pour ne pas perdre un gramme de chaleur devenue très précieuse.

.

« …Tût...tût...tût...Salut, c'est Hoyana, je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant mais laisse moi un message après le bip et je te rappel dès que possible! »

Son répondeur... C'est pourtant pas son genre de ne pas répondre... Faisait-elle la gueule? Finalement, Castiel décida aller chez elle, lui demander en personne.

Arrivé devant la maison, il n'aperçut aucune lumière, ni dans le salon, ni dans sa chambre... Il sonna à la porte... Pas de réponse. Un peu inquiet, il frappa sur la porte d'entrée.

« Y'a quelqu'un? Oh, gamine! Tu fais la gueule? Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je t'appelle!

Toujours pas de réponse. La maison semble vide. Mais alors, où est-elle?

C'est Ambre qui lui avait dit l'avoir vu renter chez elle... Elle sait forcément quelque chose!

Peu désireux de se rendre chez Ambre et Nathaniel, il arriva finalement devant leur porte d'entrée. Il entendit le clocher de l'église sonner 19h.

Il sonna et quelques secondes plus tard, Nathaniel lui ouvrit la porte.

« Castiel? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demanda le jeune homme un peu surprit par cette visite.

-J'dois voir ta frangine!

-Hein? Euh...ouais.

Il se retourna et appela.

-Ammmbre! C'est pour toi!

L'adolescente se précipita dans l'entrée, bousculant son frère par la même occasion.

-Castiel? Que ce passe-t-il?

-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi tout à l'heure?

-De...De quoi tu parles?

-À propos d'Hoyana!

Nathaniel se rapprocha de l'entrée après avoir entendu le nom de son amie.

-Euh... Je vois pas de quoi tu parle...

-Elle est pas chez elle! Pourquoi tu m'as raconté cette connerie? Dit-il en essayant difficilement de garder son calme.

-Je t'assure, je sais pourquoi elle est pas chez elle, elle est peut-être repartie ailleurs...

Devant le mal être évidant de sa sœur, Nathaniel intervint

-Ambre... Ne me dit pas que tu lui as encore fait un sale coup?

-Hein? Non... P...pourquoi...?

-Où est Hoyana? Lui demanda Castiel d'une voix plus dure.

-Je... je sais pas...

-Répond lui, Ambre, tu sais où elle est n'est-ce pas?

-N...Non, je ne...

-Répond!

-Ambre, tu avais promis de ne plus raconter de mensonges. Répond, où est-elle?

La jeune fille commença à pleurer devant le regard noir de Castiel et le visage si sérieux et froid de son grand frère.

-Elle... Elle est enfermée dans le cabanon du club jardinage... Au lycée...

Sans attendre, Castiel se précipita vers le lycée.

-Hein? Ambre, t'as pas fait ça? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

-Je... Je sais pas, j'étais énervée... Je... dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Y'a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir tant qu'on y est?

-Elle... Enfin, j'ai... Je l'ai arrosé avec le tuyau d'eau...

-Quoi? Tu veux dire que là, ses vêtements sont mouillés?

-Oui...

-Mais tu es inconsciente Ambre! Tu sais la température qu'il fait actuellement? »

Elle se contenta de pleurer à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose!

Nathaniel se précipita sur son portable. Il devait prévenir Castiel de se dépêcher de retrouver Hoyana! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard! Heureusement que son poste de délégué lui permet d'avoir tous les numéros de tous les gens de sa classe.

« Répond, allez répond!

-Ouais quoi? Répondit une voix essoufflé.

-Castiel, c'est Nathaniel, Ambre m'a avoué avoir arrosée Hoyana avant de l'enfermer. En ce moment, elle doit avoir ses vêtement et ses cheveux trempés.

-QUOI? Mais elle est tarée ta frangine!

-Dépêche toi de la retrouver, si elle est enfermée depuis la fin des cours, ça fait qu'elle est en train de lutter contre ce froid depuis presque 2h! Elle doit être gelée de la tête aux pieds!

-Ouais je sais c'est bon, chui pas con! »

Il raccrocha d'un coup sec.

Arrivé devant la grille du lycée, Castiel secoua les barreaux mais le portail resta fermer.

« Et merde!

Il chercha des yeux quelque choses qui pourrait lui permettre de renter. Il trouva finalement une barre en fer près du chantier d'en face. Il commença alors à frapper sur la serrure de toutes ses forces.

Ça faisait un bruit de fou mais il s'en fichait. Sa gamine était enfermée dans cette cabane avec, pour seul protection de ce froid mordant, des vêtements mouillés.

Finalement, le serrure explosa et le portail s'ouvrit.

Tête rouge fonça vers le club jardinage et tomba sur la cabane. Il trouva par terre son manteau, son écharpe et son portable. Il s'approcha du cabanon et frappa contre les portes.

-Oh! T'es là? Hé gamine! Répond!

Devant le silence, il tenta d'ouvrir les deux portes coulissantes mais elle restèrent fermées

-Hoyana! Répond moi, j'ten pris! HOYANA!

Complétement prit de panique, il se mis à frapper la poignet avec son pied, et finalement, les portes cédèrent devant la force des coups de pied de Castiel. Il entra dans la cabane et aperçut une forme allongée par terre. Il se pencha et secoua la jeune fille.

-Répond moi... Oh! Ouvres les yeux!

Mais elle resta inconsciente face aux appelles de sa tête rouge. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et constata qu'elle était gelée.

-Et merde! »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus!

Merci pour vos visite, 79 pour ce mois-ci! C'est trop d'honneur, merci!

Merci pour vos commentaires aussi!

**Sogequeen:** Oh sublime, rien que ça!^^ Merci merci! C'est vrai que pour les caractères des personnages, j'essaie du mieux que je peux de coller à l'original! Et dans le cas de Nathaniel, c'est vrai que « chiant » n'est pas un mot qu'il utilise mais je voulais montrer son agacement vie à vie de sa sœur. (Pas facile!^^). À mon avis, tu n'es pas la seule qui aimerais être à la place d'Hoyana!^^ (Moi la première!) Et non, le titre n'est pas « la revanche d'une blonde », mais le contexte, oui, donc sur tes 200%, tu en a 100 de bon! En tous cas merci pour ton commentaire, ça ma fait plaisir! Et oui, pour les fautes, je me donnes des claques mentalement à chaque fois que j'en retrouve! Je tacherais de faire mieux pour la suite!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Ah tant mieux si le passage de la guitare t'as plu!^^ Donc voilà la suite que tu attendais depuis dimanche dernier!^^ Et merci pour ta fidélité! Bisous!

**hinagaaralove: **Et bien tant mieux si mon histoire te plais! Et voilà la suite que j'espère qui t'as encore plus plu!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Anni: **Alors c'est le huitième chapitre qui viens de sortir et le voilà! Quand au 9ème, c'est pour la semaine prochaine! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Beplume: **Et bien tant mieux si lire mon histoire te donne envie de lire la suite! C'est un peu le but!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite!

Voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le chapitre 9!

Bonne journée (ou soirée, ça dépend quand quelle heure il est!^^)

Bisous

TiteOshun


	9. Soulagement

**Note de l'auteur: **Chapitre 9! Un peu court mais quel soulagement, hein? ^^ Bonne lecture!

PS: Petite pub pour moi même (Non je ne m'aime pas! C'est pas vrai! Accusation infondées!) Bref, je viens de publier le premier chapitre d'une histoire originale sur le site de fiction press! Donc n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un petit tour, pour voir!^^ Comme je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien de mon profil, allez sur le site en question et cherchez TiteOshun dans les auteurs. Et le titre de cette histoire c'est "Pour quelques gouttes" Voilà!

* * *

><p><strong>*Soulagement*<strong>

D'un geste, il enleva sa veste en cuire et la posa sur elle, espérant que sa chaleur allait la réchauffer. Ensuite, il enleva son écharpe et l'enroula autour de son cou.

Puis il décida de l'emmener chez lui, pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. Il la prit dans ses bras, d'un geste, il récupéra son manteau et son écharpe, et glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Il sortie du lycée, avançant le plus rapidement possible.

Son corps était si froid dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de porter un glaçon...

« Accroche toi, on est bientôt arrivé... murmura-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille. »

Devant l'immeuble, il se libéra une main pour rentrer le code d'ouverture de la porte. Il se précipita ensuite vers l'ascenseur, conscient que ça sera plus rapide que de monter les cinq étages à pied avec elle dans ses bras.

Il sortit ses clefs et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant que la clef ne rentre dans la serrure.

Enfin, il sont arrivés. Il l'a posa délicatement sur son lit et lui retira son manteau et son écharpe, ainsi que sa veste et ses chaussures. Tous étaient trempés et glacés. Ses lèvres étaient bleu et elle ne semblait plus respirer.

« Hoyana... Ouvres les yeux je t'en prit...

La réchauffer, rapidement... Mais comment? Castiel chercha une réponse du regard, autour de lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la porte de la salle de bain. De l'eau chaude... La douche! C'est ça! Il l'a reprit dans ses bras et entra dans la salle d'eau. Il s'agenouilla avec elle dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet à fond. Très vite, de l'eau chaude coulait sur eux.

-Aller, réveilles toi! Putain, aller!

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, mais la jeune fille ne bougeait pas et restait silencieuse face aux appelles de Castiel.

-Aller, ouvres les yeux... Hoyana... Aller, réagis!

L'eau chaude coulait de ses cheveux rouge jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille.

-Hoyana... S'il te plait... Aller! Réagit j'ten prit...

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle.

Serait-il arrivé trop tard? Non c'est impossible... Pas elle... Pas sa gamine... Il serra les dents, ses lèvres tremblant légèrement.

-Et merde, Hoyana...

Il posa sa tête sur la sienne.

-Tu... m'as...appelé... Hoyana?

Il leva la tête devant cette voix qu'il attendait tant. Elle le regardait avec des touts petits yeux ouvert.

-Enfin... Tu ouvres enfin les yeux... Sérieux... Ne me refais plus jamais aussi peur! Espèce de sale gamine!

-Désolée... dit-elle d'une toute petite voix à peine audible »

Il se contenta de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe à nouveau.

Heureusement qu'ils sont sous la douche et qu'ils sont trempés, au moins, personne ne verra les larmes sur le visage de Castiel. Des larmes de soulagement...

.

Une serviette sur sa tête, le jeune homme surveillait la casserole d'eau avec l'intention de faire du thé pour Hoyana. Celle-ci était encore dans sa salle de bain, en train de s'habiller chaudement avec ce qu'il avait de plus chaud dans sa garde robe, à savoir sa robe de chambre. Il n'était pas vraiment fan des pulls et autre et donc, tous ce qu'il a pu proposer à sa gamine était un short, un tee-short, des chaussettes et sa robe de chambre.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour verser l'eau bouillante dans la tasse, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Hoyana en sortie, vêtue des ses affaires clairement trop grande pour elle.

Le tee-short arrivait jusqu'à ses genoux, recouvrant complétement le short en dessous. Les chaussettes couvraient presque tous le reste de ses jambes. Et la robe de chambre était si longue qu'elle trainait un peu par terre.

Castiel mit quelques secondes avant de décrocher son regard d'elle.

« Tiens, bois ça te fera du bien. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une tasse.

-Merci.

Elle s'installa autour de la petite table basse et ses yeux se perdirent dans les remous de son thé.

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui merci. Tu as prévenu Nath que j'allais bien?

-Ouais...

Elle bu une gorgée et devant la tête de Castiel, elle lui demanda:

-À quoi tu penses?

-Rien... J'trouve juste que... Enfin, qu'Ambre à été trop loin cette fois-ci... Elle s'en sortira pas comme ça, cette sale peste!

-C'est vrai que là, c'est un peu exagérée mais...

-Exagérée? Elle a carrément dépassé les limites! T'aurais pu y rester j'te rappel... Si j'étais pas arriver à temps, tu...

-Je vais bien Castiel!

Soudain, le téléphone d'Hoyana sonna. Elle décrocha rapidement, alors que tête rouge détourna le regard, particulièrement énervé.

-Allô?

-...

-Nath? Oui je vais bien!

-...

-Oui, vraiment, ça va!

-...

-Oui, je suis chez lui.

-...

-Non, je t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je suis entre de bonnes mains...

-...

-Oui, bien sûr je comprend...

-...

-Cesses de t'excuser comme ça, c'est pas toi le responsable...

-...

-Oui, je sais... J'avais bien compris le message.

-...

-Ok, on voit ça lundi.

-...

-Ça marche, on fait comme ça...

-...

-Oui, pas de problème. Merci pour tous Nath!

-...

-À toi aussi! Bisous

Elle raccrocha et bu une nouvelle gorgée de thé chaud.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté, l'autre?

-On va régler ce problème avec Ambre lundi. Elle va surement passer en conseil de discipline...

-C'est tous ce qu'elle mérite!

-Tu dis ça sans comprendre...

-Sans comprendre quoi? Elle a essayer de te tuer! Dit-il en claquant ses deux mains sur la table.

-Ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça! Ce qu'elle doit ressentir...

-Comment peux-tu penser à ça? On s'en tape de ce qu'elle peut ressentir! Elle avait pas à agir de façon aussi irresponsable! Tu es trop souple avec les gens gamine! Un jour, ça va te revenir dans la gueule et tu vas rien comprendre!

-C'est surement grâce à cette souplesse qu'on a pu devenir ami, Castiel!

Ses mots étaient accrus et surprirent le jeune homme qui grimaça en détournant les yeux.

-Pff, ça ne pardonne pas ce qu'elle a fait! Et je ne t'ai pas enfermé dans une cabane il me semble, moi!

Hoyana se contenta de soupirer, sachant qu'il ne se calmera pas de ci tôt et que c'était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner. Pas la peine d'envenimer les choses! Elle posa sa tasse et se frotta les yeux.

-Tu es fatiguée? Lui demanda-t-il plus doucement

-Oui, un peu...

-Dans ce cas, vas te coucher.

Elle se leva et se glissa dans les draps du lit. Castiel se leva à son tour et ramassa la tasse dans l'évier.

Puis, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

-Au faite... fit la petite voix endormie d'Hoyana

-Quoi?

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé et de t'être tant inquiété...

Il sourit avant de poursuivre

-Te méprends pas gamine, je... »

Il se tut, remarquant qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Il posa sa main sur la sienne restée sur le drap. Son regard se perdit sur son visage qui avait retrouvé des couleurs. Elle était là, dans son lit, à côté de lui, elle allait bien... Le pire était derrière elle à présent!

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Ambre à agir de la sorte? C'est vrai qu'elle a toujours été chiante comme nana mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi méchante... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas?

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> Et voilà!

D'abord, merci pour vos visites ce mois-ci, j'en suis à 481!

Ensuite, vos commentaires!

**Sogequeen:** Oui, on déteste tous Ambre! Alors tu as eu la réponse à ta question dans la chapitre!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui, je me débrouille pour publier tous les dimanches! Oui, tu y étais presque! En même temps c'était pas très dur à deviner, hein?^^ Et merci pour avoir remarqué pour les fautes! Je vais essayer de continuer sur cette voie!

**Life-is-Colorful:** Et ouais, t'as vu! Je suis une star! (Merci mes chevilles vont bien!^^) Ah, Ambre... Si on pouvait lui jeter des tomates!^^ Je te re-merci pour ta fidélité, nan sérieux, ça me touche de savoir que mon histoire te plait autant! T'as eu les réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre 9! Rassurée?^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**crazymeli94: **Alelujah! Euhrm... Bin euh... Merci... *rougis* Une demi heure? C'est long que ça? Oh! O_O Merci pour ton commentaire en tous cas! Voilà la suite!

**Cristaline: **Et oui, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, forcément!^^ Ambre est sadique, mais j'aime bien!^^ Il faut bien quelqu'un de méchant de toute façon! Et oui, le weekend promet d'être inoubliable pour Hoyana! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Ola, doucement!^^ Pas de gros mot ici! Mais si tu veux, je te donne son adresse et tu pourra aller chez elle, lui casser sa tête! Je pense, sans trop me prononcer, que personne ne t'en empêcheras! Je pense même qu'on viendra t'aider! (Moi, méchante? Nooooon! ) Merci pour ton commentaire!

Chapitre 10 dans sept jours à compter d'aujourd'hui!

Bisous à tous et toutes

TiteOshun


	10. En ce bel après midi

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous! En exclusivité pour vous, le chapitre 10! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*En ce bel après midi...*<strong>

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux, une odeur de produit vaisselle lui chatouilla les narines. Il s'assit sur son lit, constatent que son invitée était déjà debout et depuis longtemps à en juger par la propreté de son appartement.

Deux sacs poubelles étaient posés devant la porte d'entée, le sol était propre et un montagne de vaisselle propre séchait sur un torchon, posés sur la table. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable... 12h45... Hein? Déjà?...Il se frotta la tête. Comment avait-il pu dormir aussi longtemps? Elle aurait pu le réveiller...

Mais plus important, après un regard autour de lui, où était son chien? Il se leva et constata un petit mot sur la table.

_« Je suis sortie promener Démon, il semblait en avoir envie! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas longue. Au moment où tu lis ce message, soit je viens juste de partir, soit je suis sur le point de rentrée. À toute!_

_Ps, je t'ai emprunté tes clefs pour fermer ton appartement, on sait jamais! »_

Ah ok...

Il s'étira et entra dans la salle de bain. Machinalement, il se brossa les dents, toujours un peu endormis, le regard perdu dans son propre reflet... Ses cheveux rouge étaient en bataille. D'un geste, il passa sa main libre sur sa tête pour aplatir les quelques mèches rebelles qui faisaient de la résistance sur le haut de son crâne. Tout était silencieux autour de lui, seul le goutte à goutte du robinet dans le lavabo animait la salle de bain...

Puis le déclic!

« Mais, elle a pas le code pour rentrer dans l'immeuble! Quelle idiote! Dit-il la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

Il se précipita sur son portable. Gagné, un nouveau message.

**Gamine** (12h48) : Euh au faite, c'est quoi le code pour renter...?

**Moi** (12h53) : Idiote! Ça t'as pas traversé l'esprit plus tôt?

**Gamine** (12h54) : Euh... non désolée!

**Moi** (12h55) : Sérieux! C'est le 78951.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le bruit des clefs dans la serrure se firent entendre et Démons entra, se précipitant vers sa gamelle d'eau.

-Tu lui a fait faire combien de kilomètre pour qu'il soit essoufflé comme ça?

-Pas grand chose, pourtant! On a été un peu dans le parc.

-Et qui t'as demandé de faire le ménage?

-Personne! Mais tu dormais, je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai commencé à laver la tasse d'hier soir. Du coup, j'ai fais toute ta vaisselle. Puis ta poubelle était sur le point d'exploser, alors je l'ai vidé et puis une chose en entrainant une autre, j'ai fait l'intégrale du ménage! Ça faisait combien d'années que tu ne l'avais pas fait sérieux?

Castiel se contenta de soupirer! Comment peut-elle avoir autant d'énergie alors qu'hier, elle était à l'article de la mort?

-Je sais pas, c'est pas un truc qui me passionne, le ménage!

-J'avais remarqué! Je plains ta future copine!

-Pourquoi?

-Vivre avec un gars aussi bordélique que toi doit pas être facile...

-Tss, je plains aussi ton future mec! Vivre avec une nana aussi chiante que toi doit pas être évidant tout les jours!

-Imbécile!

Elle lui tourna le dos, feintant un air outré. Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires qui restaient encore dans la salle de bain.

Après un court silence, Castiel s'assit sur son lit et reprit:

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé?

-Je sais pas... Tu semblais si bien dormir! La preuve, c'est que tu ne t'es même pas réveillé lorsque j'ai fait le ménage. Pourtant je faisais pas mal de bruit!

-Tu t'es réveillée à quelle heure?

-Euh... 8h je crois.

-Un samedi matin?

-J'étais plus fatiguée!

-Tu connais le mots grasse mat'?

-Bien sûr! Mais là, j'étais réveillée alors autant se lever. »

Elle semblait vraiment en forme. Ça faisait plaisir à voir!

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour rentrer chez elle. Arrivés devant la porte, elle l'invita à entrer.

« Fais comme chez toi, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui lui rappela la maison familial qu'il avait quitté deux ans plus tôt, préférant l'émancipation à la vie de famille pourris dans laquelle il avait grandit. Des cadres photos posés sur la table basse et accrochés aux mur. Des sourires, des visages heureux, avec en arrière plan la mer où la montagne. Son regard s'arrêta sur un cadre, à côté du canapé, où apparaissait trois personnes. Un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, un grand sourire aux lèvres, une femme, dans les mêmes âges, si belle. Elle ressemblait tant à Hoyana... Les mêmes yeux. Et puis entre les deux, une petite fille aux grands yeux bleu claire, les joues roses, deux petites couettes en guise de coiffure. Elle semblait si heureuse...

-C'est la dernière photo de ma mère avant qu'elle ne tombe malade... fit une voix derrière lui.

-Tu lui ressemble beaucoup...

-Merci...

-T'avais quel âge sur cette photos?

Hoyana s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Six ans. Deux mois après cette photo, on lui diagnostique un cancer du pancréas. Les nombreuses chimiothérapies n'ont rien donnés... Elle est morte un an plus tard.

-C'est pas cool...

-Nan c'est clair mais c'est la vie, on y peut rien.

Un silence s'installa alors, gênant. Finalement, elle se leva et sortit son bloc note et sa trousse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Mon français! On a un devoir à rendre pour lundi, tu te souviens?

-Vaguement... dit-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de le faire?

-Nan, j'ai pas envi de le faire...

-Pourtant c'est pas très compliqué... On doit juste inventer la suite d'une action qui nous a été donnée...

-Une invention quoi!

-Oui c'est ça... dit-elle surprise. Tu veux pas essayer?

-Non!

Bien décidée à le faire changer d'avis, elle déchira la première page et lui donna.

-T'es chiante, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le faire!

-Essais!

-Nan!

-Magnes toi!

-T'es lourde!

-Aller!

Après un énorme soupir bien prononcer, il attrapa la feuille et un crayon.

-Tiens voilà le sujet! Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver!

-Ouais... »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne commence enfin à écrire. Hoyana ne put s'empêcher de sourire! Elle avait réussi!

Une heure plus tard, il posa son crayon, et relu sa copie apparemment très fier de lui!

« Tu me laisseras lire?

-Je sais pas!

-C'est juste pour corriger tes fautes! Mais bon c'est toi qui vois!

-Te fous pas de moi! Dit-il enfin, en lui tendant sa copie.

Elle lu la page entière, constatant que c'était plutôt bien écris. Puis elle posa la feuille sur la table basse.

-Alors?

-C'est pas trop mal! Tu as de bonnes idées! Il y a peut-être un ou deux truc à changer mais dans l'ensemble, je suis agréablement surprise! Tu as beaucoup d'imagination! Je suis sûr que Monsieur Svel va aimer.

-J'compte pas lui faire lire!

-Pourquoi?

-Ce type me déteste! Il va se foutre de moi plus qu'autre chose! Et je veux pas lui faire ce plaisir!

-Mais non! Un professeur se doit d'être pédagogue! Même si c'est pas l'amour fou entre vous, il sera surement content que tu lui rende un devoir! Ça lui montrera que tu fais des efforts! Et les profs, ils aiment bien les efforts! Ça pais toujours!

Castiel semblait pensif.

-Ouais, si tu le dit!

-Et puis, tu ne veux tous de même pas qu'il pense que tu ne fous rien alors que tu viens de passer une heure dessus?

-Ouais, c'est vrai! T'as raison, j'vais lui rendre, son devoir! Il va voir qui c'est, le faignant! »

Hoyana éclata de rire!

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à regarder un DVD et à manger des chips.

Finalement, le soir arriva en même temps que le générique de fin du film.

« Bon j'vais me rentrer. Fit Castiel en s'étirant les bras.

-Ah... Ouais...

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

-Euh pour rien!

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-T'aurais pas envi que je reste, pas hasard?

-Meuh, non, n'importe quoi! Que-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries? Fit-elle en détournant le regard

-Menteuse!

-Chui pas une menteuse!

-Ah ouais? Alors redis moi que tu ne veux pas que je reste en me regardant droit dans les yeux!

-Bien sûr que je vais te le dire! Je...

Son regard soutenait celui de tête rouge, qui arborait un grand sourire.

-Je...

Peu à peu, ses joues prirent un teinte rouge.

-Je...

Finalement, elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

Nan, elle ne voulait pas rester seule... Pas après ce qui lui était arrivée dans la cabane...

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, qui semblait attendre une phrase précise.

-Je...ne veux pas rester toute seule... S'il te plait... reste.

Castiel la regarda un moment, savourant sa victoire. Puis il reprit:

-Ça marche gamine! Mais laisse moi rentrer, que je donne à manger à Démon, je reviens après!

-Merci... termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

De nouveau seule, elle inspira un grand coup! Non mais sérieux, pourquoi voulait-elle tellement le savoir avec elle? Ok, le coup de la cabane l'avait un peu traumatisée mais de la à demander à Castiel de rester chez elle... Il va surement se faire des idées... Et c'est pas le but... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pense... Il dormira dans le canapé de toute façon... Et il rentrera chez lui dès demain matin, son père va rentrer dans la journée!

Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle même?

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> Et voilà! Alors alors?

En tous cas merci pour vos visites, 581 pour ce petit mois de mars!^^

Et merci pour vos fidèles commentaires!

**ambroisine: **Bon alors l'adresse d'Ambre... *cherche dans ses papiers* Ah je l'ai! Alors c'est « Ambre Lablonde 12 avenue des blondes 00110 Blonde-Ville » Passes me chercher si tu va lui refaire le portrait! Ah tu t'appelles Ambre... Toutes mes condoléances... Nan je rigole, je trouve que c'est un jolie prénom! C'est pas moi qui est choisie d'en faire la méchante! -' Oula attends, c'est compliqué, l'amour... Laisse leurs du temps.^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Sogequeen: **Mais voui, ce sont des petits coquins... Et le weekend n'est pas finit!^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'allais pas faire mourir ma sucrette... Pas toute suite en tous cas... *sourire sadique* Mouhahaha! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Ah ouais mais tu sais, les hommes sont long à la détente... Faut pas trop leurs en demander, à nos pauvres hommes!^^ Et oui, Hoyana ne ne laisse pas faire qu'est-ce que tu crois! C'est une rebelle! XD Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je prends bien soin de mes chevilles, je les nourris tous les jours! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**crazymeli94: **Tu as eus le temps de les relire 3 fois? Oh! Et bien dit donc! Alors pour Lysandre, je t'explique, lorsque j'ai inventé cette histoire, je débutais dans Amour Sucré et donc, je ne connaissais pas encore Lysandre! Du coup, je ne l'ai pas prévue dans mon histoire. Cependant, comme je l'aime bien (En même temps qui l'aime pas notre Lysandre?^^) je pourrais éventuellement lui accorder une petite apparition dans les chapitres a venir, je vais y réfléchir!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire en tous cas!

**nothing new in this world: **Et bien merci pour ta visite, je suis touchée que tu te sois arrêté ici alors que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes! Ça me donne encore plus de motivation pour écrire!^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Et voilà, encore merci pour votre soutient!

La suite, comme d'habitude, dimanche prochain!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	11. Prit sur le fait

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour tous le monde! Et voilà le chapitre 11! Je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*Prit sur le fait*<strong>

Le nez dans le frigo, Hoyana cherchait quelque chose à manger pour elle et son invité. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement faim après avoir vidé trois paquets de chips, il décida finalement de faire des pâtes. Simple, rapide!

Alors qu'elle regardait l'eau frémissante dans la casserole, un bruit bizarre ce fit entendre dans la maison. Très concentrée sur les bruits ambiants, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre... Le vent? Sans doute, il souffle un peu fort ce soir...

Encore? Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna. Nan, c'est pas le vent... Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. C'est quoi ça? Elle aurait...peur? N'importe quoi! Elle n'a jamais eut peur de quoi que ce soit! Elle ne croit pas aux fantômes et autres conneries tous droit sortie de l'imagination de quelques rêveurs... Mais alors pourquoi là, toute suite, elle semblait paniquée par un pauvre petit bruit d'origine inconnu?

D'un geste, elle éteint le gaz et s'approcha de la fenêtre, source du bruit. Un coup d'œil dehors ne la rassura pas, bien que rien de semblait être là.

Encore ce bruit. Cette fois-ci, ça vient du jardin. Elle s'avança vers le salon, et ouvrit la baie vitrée. La lumière de la lampe éclaira la terrasse et le début de l'herbe. Elle sortit doucement dehors, un pied puis l'autre, bien décidée à calmer ses craintes sans fondement!

Rien... Il y a rien! Elle inspira un grand coup! Quelle idiote! Paniquer pour ça? Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête les films d'horreur! Un peu rassurée, elle se retourna pour rentrer au chaud lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un.

« AHHHH! hurla-t-elle en tentant de fuir.

Mais l'inconnu lui saisit les bras.

-LACHEZ MOI!

-Oh! calme toi! C'est moi! Hé! Gamine!

Finalement, elle cessa de se débattre, reconnaissant le tête de Castiel.

-Ca...stiel...?

-Ouais, c'est moi! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Je... J'ai entendu un bruit... J'ai cru que... Enfin, je... J'ai paniqué toute seule et... Je...

Sans le vouloir, quelques larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues. Devant l'air effrayé de son amie, Castiel l'a serra dans ses bras, sentant tous son corps trembler comme une feuille.

-C'est bon, calme toi, chui là... J'bougerais pas d'ici... »

Il sentait ses mains serrer son tee-short si fort. Il était claire qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas la laisser seule ce soir!

.

De retour au chaud, Hoyana semblait calmée et dégustait ses pâtes aux gruyère silencieusement.

Elle avait un peu honte d'avoir paniqué comme ça... C'est la première fois que ça lui arrivait...

Finalement, elle prit la parole.

« Vas-y, rigole! Tu en meures d'envie ça se voit dans tes yeux.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je me marre?

-C'est bon, j'ai été ridicule tout à l'heure! Alors moques toi, qu'on en finisse rapidement!

-J'ai pas envie de me marrer.

Devant son sérieux, elle baissa les yeux sur son plat de pâtes.

-Je ne me marrais pas à une condition! Reprit-il après un court silence.

-Une condition? Laquelle?

-Laisse moi dormir avec toi! J'ai bien vu l'oreiller que t'as sortie et qui est sur le canapé!

-Si t'as besoin d'une peluche pour dormir, j'en ai dans mon placard! T'en veux une?

-J'ai besoin que d'une peluche!

-Laquelle?

-Toi!

D'un coup, les joues de la jeune fille virèrent au rouge tomate et elle manqua de s'étrangler avec ses nouilles.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa gamine en train de rougir!

-Tant-pis, je vais rester dans le canapé... Seul... Dans le froid de ton salon... C'est un peu sadique alors que tu m'as supplié de rester.

-T'exagère! Je t'ai pas supplié... T'étais pas obligé d'accepter non plu...

-Ouais mais t'es bien contente que j'ai accepté...

-Pfff...

Hoyana détourna le regard, posant son assiette vide sur la table basse du salon.

-Nan mais c'est pas grave, j'vais rester sur le canapé! Reste donc toute seule dans ton lit!

-Imbécile! Fit-elle avant de lui jeter un coussin à la figure. »

Coussin qui atterrit dans sa figure une demi seconde plus tard. Commença alors une bataille d'oreillers et de coussins.

Sa peur du début de soirée avait complétement disparut, laissant place à des fous rires incontrôlables.

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, complétement épuisés.

« Tu te défends bien pour une nana!

-Merci! Tu t'en sors pas mal non plu!

-En revanche, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi chatouilleuse sur les côtés!

-Oh ça va! J'trouverais ton point faible à toi aussi! T'inquiètes surtout pas!

Il se contenta de rire, se rappelant les hurlements qu'elle avait poussé au moment où il avait poser ses mains sur ses côtes.

Finalement, Hoyana se leva et s'étira les bras.

-Bon je vais me coucher! Et tu restes sur le canapé! Je suis claire?

-Ouais c'est bon, j'ai reçu le message! J'bouge pas du canapé!

-Merci! Bonne nuit tête rouge!

-Ouais, bonne nuit à toi aussi gamine! »

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure sur son réveil... 0h15... Bon aller, dodo!

Le vent soufflait fort contre ses volets. Elle se retourna dans son lit. Encore et encore. Son pauvre petit cœur battait encore vite... Sérieux, elle risque rien, tout est bien fermé à clef, elle avait vérifié tout à l'heure. En plus, elle n'était pas seule dans la maison...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda à nouveau l'heure... 0h52... Rien à faire, elle ne parvient pas à dormir... Finalement, elle se leva et sortie de sa chambre.

Le salon était plongé dans le noir mais la jeune fille savait parfaitement où se trouvait les meubles et plus important, le canapé.

Arrivée à destination, elle se glissa sous la couverture de Castiel, se collant contre lui, sa tête posé contre son épaule.

« Je m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite... commença-t-il d'une voix endormie mais qui laissait deviner un large sourire.

-Oh t'as gueule! »

Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle n'avait plus peur... Elle sentait ses bras sur elle, la protégeant, la chaleur de son corps, la réchauffant, sa respiration calme contre son cou, la rassurant, les battements de son cœur, réguliers, la calmant.

Rien à faire, y'a que dans ses bras qu'elle se sens bien...

Ce sont les premiers rayons de lumière passant à travers les volets qui réveillèrent Hoyana. Elle constata qu'elle était dans la même position qu'hier soir, sauf peut-être qu'il l'avait davantage attiré contre lui. Les bras de Castiel étaient enroulés autour de son cou et sa tête posé dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille, le décorant de ses cheveux rouge.

C'était la troisième fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble et là aussi elle ne voulait pas bouger. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche! Pas de cours, pas besoin de se lever ni de s'inquiéter de l'heure! Elle referma les yeux, bien décidée à en profiter.

C'était sans compter sur le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

« Ma puce! C'est papa! Je suis rentré! T'es réveillée? J'ai pus finir plus tôt alors du coup j'en ai profité pour... rentrer...

Il se tut, les yeux rivés sur sa fille allongée sur le canapé, dans les bras d'un homme.

-Pa...pa? »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>C'est tous pour aujourd'hui! *Sort un parapluie et l'ouvre* C'est bon, vous pouvez me jeter vos tomates!^^

Et non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril...

Et oui, je sais, c'est une fin de chapitre cruelle mais que voulez-vous!^^

Merci pour vos visite, déjà 27 en ce 1er avril!

Merci aussi pour vos commentaires comme toujours, si chouette à lire!

**ambroisine: **C'est gentil de ta part de lui laisser un peu de répit!^^ Oui, l'amour est bien compliqué et surtout quand on a pas l'habitude! Et oui, Hoyana n'est pas aussi bête que ça... Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Cristaline: **Oui, j'ai trouvé ça marrent le truc sous la douche!^^ Et oui, quand on est lié par le destin... Le weekend est bientôt finis! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Sogequeen: **Hein? Un meurtre... Moi? Tu veux tuer ma petite personne? O_O Mais t'es méchante... XD, Aller, range ton couteau de cuisine, voici la suite! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Et oui, elle est un peu maniaque sur les bord mais chute, faut rien dire!^^ Oui, c'est plus intéressant si l'héroïne ne percute pas toute suite sinon on s'ennuie! Alors, ne t'en fais pas, je mesure mes chevilles régulièrement pour que leurs circonférences ne dépasse pas l'encadrement des portes!^^ Et pour ton prochain chapitre, je surveille! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon, je vous donne rendez vous dans une petite semaine pour la suite!

*Rires sadiques* Mouhahahaha XD

Biz

TiteOshun


	12. Orage et devoir de français

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonsoir tous le monde! Le voilà, le chapitre 12! Alors désolée pour le petit retard, mais je n'ai pas eus internet de la journée... Mais on est toujours dimanche!^^ Donc vous me pardonnez! *Fais de petits yeux de chien tout mignon*

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*Orage et devoir de français*<strong>

Elle se releva rapidement, suivit par Castiel qui fixait le visage de surprise du père d'Hoyana.

« Papa? Euh, je peux tout t'expliquer... C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! C'est juste un ami, il...

-Dehors!

-Hein?

-DEHORS!

D'un geste rapide, Castiel se leva, attrapa son tee-short, sa veste et son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, avec un regard signifiant « courage » suivit d'un mouvement de la main contre son oreille traduisant « appel moi surtout ».

Une fois dehors, il se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste, et de fermer ses chaussures. La grosse voix en colère du paternel de sa gamine lui parvint aux oreilles. Il aurait fallut être sourd pour ne pas entendre.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison?

-C'est bon, j'ai reçu un ami, je ferais la vaisselle et je ramasserais les plumes si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes!

-Te fous pas de moi Hoyana! Tu sais très bien de quoi de parle! Je pars trois jours et je te retrouve à fricoter avec un garçon, sur MON canapé, dans MA maison!

-Il s'est rien passé entre Castiel et moi! C'est un ami!

-Un ami? Un ami! Mais pour qui tu me prends? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie! Les excuses d'ado, je les connais!

-Tu comprends rien!

-Ah non, ça c'est sûr, je comprend pas comment tu as pu être aussi irresponsable!

-Tu te fait des films!

-Arrêtes de mentir, tu sais que je déteste ça! Je te signal que tu n'as QUE 16 ans! Oh, si ta mère savait ça...

-Oui justement, si maman était encore là, elle m'aurait cru, ELLE! Elle m'aurait cru quand je lui aurais dit que c'est qu'un ami et qu'il s'est rien passé entre nous!

-Peut-être mais ta mère n'est pas là et c'est à moi qu'elle a confié ton éducation! Et je ne me rappel pas t'avoir éduqué comme ça!

-Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas...

La jeune fille sentait déjà quelques larmes monter à ses yeux.

-Ok, admettons, il s'est rien passé, alors quoi, ton lit n'est pas assez grand pour toi toute seule? Où peut-être que ta nouvelle chambre c'est le canapé du salon!

-J'avais...peur toute seule...

-Oh et depuis quand tu as peur? Il me semble me rappeler tes paroles qui disaient « Je ne suis plus une gamine, je peux rester toute seule... » Arrête de te foutre de moi! Tous ça ne n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'il puisse venir à MON insu, sous MON toit pour satisfaire ses pulsions d'ado pervers et en manque de cul sur MA fille!

-Je t'interdit de parler de lui ainsi! Castiel est quelqu'un de bien.

-ÇA SUFFIT! J'en ai assez entendu! Tu seras punie! Il se trouve que je suis en vacances les deux prochaines semaines. Tu seras privée de sortie durent tous ce temps. Je te veux rentrée à la maison tous les soirs après tes cours! Je sais à quelle heure tu finis chaque soir et qu'il te faut QUE dix minutes pour renter! Tu as donc intérêt à être à l'heure si tu ne veux pas que je débarque à ton lycée pour venir te chercher!

-Mais...

-Et pas de sorties les deux prochains weekends!

-Hein?

-De même que je te confisque ton portable! Je te le donne le matin et je le récupère le soir, plus de discutions jusqu'à pas d'heure!

-T'as pas le droit!

-Et je t'interdit de revoir ce type!

-Papa!

-Ai-je été claire?

-...

-REPONDS!

-Parfaitement claire!

-Ton portable! Fit-il en tendant la main. »

D'un geste brusque, elle le posa dans la paume de sa main et s'en alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte le plus fort possible comme si elle voulait casser le mur qui l'a soutenait. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et pleura. C'est injuste... Ils avaient rien faite de mal... Pourquoi son père ne voulait pas comprendre? Pourquoi il ne la croyait pas?

Toujours devant la maison, Castiel avait entendu toute la conversation. Bon il n'aura pas de nouvelles d'elle apparemment...

Les mains dans les poches, il se mis en route vers son appartement. Tss, les vieux, ils comprennent jamais rien!

Le reste de la journée fut maussade pour la jeune fille, malgré le beau soleil. Le soir venu, allongée sur son lit, elle regarda les rayons du soleil couchant contre le mur. Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à son père de la journée, installant une ambiance tendu dans toute la maison. Vivement demain, qu'elle puisse quitter cette maison, même si c'est que le temps d'une courte journée.

Le lendemain, elle arriva à 8h pile devant le lycée à cause du rendez-vous avec Ambre, Nathaniel et la directrice. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'allait pas faciliter les choses avec Barbie.

Debout devant le bureau de Madame la directrice, Ambre à côté d'elle et Nath sur le côté du bureau, Hoyana inspira un bon coup! Quoi qu'il arrive, ne pas s'énerver...

« Bonjour à vous deux. Nathaniel viens de me raconter ce qui s'est passée vendredi soir. J'attends des explications de la part de toutes les deux! Ambre, nous commencerons avec toi. Explique moi ce qui t'as poussé à faire un geste aussi irresponsable!

-J'étais énervé, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante, Je voulais lui donner une leçon parce que elle... elle m'a volé l'amitié de Castiel et de mon frère... Elle me narguait avec ses grands airs satisfaits...

Ses grand airs satisfaits? Et c'est elle qui ose dire ça? Hoyana inspira lentement par le nez, serrant les dents.

-Elle t'as...volé... l'amitié de Castiel et de ton frère... J'ignorais que l'amitié était quelque chose qui pouvait être volé! Est-ce vraiment ton excuse?

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Ambre reprit:

-...Oui...

-Tu as donc mis la vie d'Hoyana en dangers par jalousie?

-...Je voulais pas... J'ai pas vraiment réfléchie... Je voulais juste lui donner une bonne leçon... Sur le coup j'ai pas pensée qu'elle pouvais... Enfin que sa vie serait en dangers...

Ça t'arrive de réfléchir des fois? La jeune fille était toujours très tendu, essayant de rester calme.

-As-tu une idée de ce qui se serait passé si Hoyana était morte d'hypothermie?

Ambre se contenta de secouer la tête. Bah non ça lui a pas traversé l'esprit une seconde! Calme Hoyana, calme...

-Même si tu n'as que 15 ans, tu aurais été jugé pour homicide...

Ambre se raidit face à ce mot.

-Et tu aurais été envoyée dans un établissement disciplinaire jusqu'à tes 18 ans. Ensuite, c'est la prison qui serait devenue ta maison. Et il aurait fallut que tu vives toute ta vie avec ça sur la conscience! Tu en es consciente au moins?

-...Oui...

-Bon, le pire a été évité mais je ne peux absolument pas fermer les yeux! Tu seras exclus un mois du lycée! Et ça sera indiquée sur ton dossier scolaire! Hoyana?

-Oui?

La voix de la directrice la sortie de ses pensées

-Répond-moi le plus sérieusement possible, souhaites tu porter plainte contre Ambre?

Porter plainte? Devant le police? Aller si loin que ça? Elle regarda Ambre, tremblant comme une feuille, secoué par des sanglots. Elle soupira de son air misérable. Pauvre petite chose...

-Non... J'en ai pas l'intention.

-Tu es consciente de la gravité de son acte quand même? Ce n'est pas une simple farce qu'elle t'as fait!

-Je sais... Mais je pense que savoir qu'elle a faillit me tuer et la peur que ça lui a engendré lui a été suffisant comme punition.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui.

Les yeux d'Ambre se levèrent et se posèrent sur Hoyana. Elle ne portera pas plainte? Après tous ce qu'elle avait fait...? Elle se sentait encore plus misérable devant autant de pitié de la part de la fille qui lui avait tous prit... Décidément, elle la déteste! Sincèrement!

-Bien, ça sera tous alors! Nathaniel et Hoyana, vous pouvez aller en cours. Ambre, tu restes ici, tes parents ne devraient pas tarder à arriver! Nathaniel?

-Oui, madame?

-Tu pourras dire à Castiel que la dégradation de la serrure du lycée et de la porte du cabanon du club jardinage ne seront pas retenus contre lui. Si j'ai bien compris c'est grâce à lui si Hoyana est en vie!

-Je lui dirais!

Une fois dehors, Nath se retourna vers elle.

-Ça va? Tu es toute blanche?

-Oui, ça va.

-Tu es sûr?

Hoyana ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer comme un robot. Nathaniel se posa alors devant elle, l'arrêtant dans son avancé.

-Hoyana?

-Je... Je vais bien... Vraiment.

Elle leva la tête, essayant de lui sourire mais une larmes traîtresse coula alors sur l'une de ses joues. D'un geste, Nathaniel passa un de ses doigts sur sa joue et ramassa la petite larme. Il se pencha alors vers elle, posant son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

-Je suis là, si tu as besoin, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Merci Nath... De tout cœur, merci! Dépêchons-nous d'aller en cours, où on va finir par être vraiment en retard...

-Oui! »

Une fois tous le monde installé à sa place, le professeur commença.

« Bien, bonjours à vous tous, je vais commencer par ramasser vos devoir. Si vous ne l'avez pas fait, c'est zéro direct. Vous avez eu tous le weekend pour le faire donc pas d'excuse!

Puis Monsieur Svel s'arrêta devant la table de Castiel, regardant son devoir posé dessus comme si c'était un dessin d'enfant. Puis il fit demi-tour, sans le ramasser.

-Hé, et mon devoir, vous l'ramassez pas?

-Oh, excuse moi Castiel, c'est ton devoir?

-Bah ouais, vous voulez que ça soit quoi?

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries. Ranges donc ton œuvre et rendors toi!

D'un coup, Hoyana se leva et claqua ses mains sur la table

-Vous n'allez pas le ramasser?

-Non je n'en ai pas l'intention!

-Pff t'as vu, j'te l'avais dit, il en a rien à foutre de ma gueule!

Il se leva, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

-Où vas-tu Castiel? Lui demanda le professeur.

-J'me casse!

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir après l'avoir claqué derrière lui.

Le vielle homme soupira et posa les copies sur son bureau. Toujours debout, Hoyana n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer ça!

-C'est injuste! Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça!

-Écoutes moi bien Hoyana, depuis que je l'ai dans ma classe, c'est à dire depuis sa seconde, Castiel n'a jamais fait un seul de mes devoirs! Ce devoir, si s'en est bien un, n'est surement pas de lui! Il a dû terroriser quelqu'un pour qu'on lui fasse!

-Ce devoir est de lui! Il passé une heure dessus, j'étais avec lui quand il l'a fait! Comment un professeur comme vous peut-il avoir autant de préjugés sur un élève?

-Castiel n'est pas un élève! C'est un touriste, un fauteur de trouble, un cancre, une tête brulée, un feignant, ce que tu veux, mais ce n'est certainement pas un élève! Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à corriger ce pseudo devoir alors que lui n'a jamais écouté un seul de mes cours, n'a jamais prit aucune note et il se permets même de sécher quand monsieur en avait envi! Alors dis-moi, pourquoi je ferrais ça?

-Parce que vous êtes un professeur! Et que c'est votre rôle que de voir quand quelqu'un fait des efforts! Vous me décevez! J'pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien mais en faite vous valez pas grand chose en tant que professeur!

-Ça suffit, j'en es assez de ton insolence Hoyana! Tu seras collée deux heures!

-Bah voyons, c'est tellement plus facile de me coller pour que je me taise! Vous savez que j'ai raison!

-Quatre heures! T'en veux deux de plus? Il serait dommage de salir un peu plus ton dossier scolaire si propre!

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, si fort qu'elle sentis le goût du sang couler dans sa gorge, essayant de se calmer... Elle serra les poings, consciente qu'elle n'aura pas le dernier mot dans cette bataille. Elle finit par s'assoir, bouillonnant littéralement de rage!

-Bien, on va pouvoir reprendre le cours! Sortez vos livres page trente-six et dans le silence! »

Chacun s'exécutait, le calme étant revenue dans la classe.

Fixant son bloc note, des larmes de colère gouttèrent sur la première page.

Appuyé contre les casiers, Castiel avait tous entendu de l'altercation entre elle et le prof. Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risque pour lui? Pourquoi elle s'est pas tut? Il avait l'habitude d'être traité ainsi par le corps enseignant. C'est pas la première fois... Et ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière! Son dossier scolaire ne ressemble plus à rien depuis trop longtemps, mais le sien... Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Il ne le mérite surement pas...

« Espèce d'idiote... murmura-t-il avant de partir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Et voilà! Oui, je sais, ENCORE une fin sadique... Mais que voulez vous, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne!^^

Merci pour vos 105 visites! Oulala merci! Snif *émue*

**Life-is-Colorful: **Alors oui, c'est plutôt délicat comme situation... Mais non il ne va pas y avoir de mort... Je ne suis pas sadique... *silence* Bref! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton chapitre, on est pas pressée...^^ Et oui, saleté de couvre feu (Mais j'en ai pas de couvre feu moi! Nananère! *PAF* T'as gueule TiteOshun!) Mais bon, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses! Merci pour ton commentaire! Biz

**Nebula Ren: **Mais je sais, je suis sadique!^^ Il faudra t'y faire! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Sogequeen: **Ah ouf! J'ai eus chaud aux fesses!^^ Oh, je t'ai fais peur... Mouhahaha! XD Non, en fait la porte d'entrée donne sur le coté du canapé... Je ne sais pas si tu arrives à l'imaginer comme c'est dans ma petite tête... Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Oui, I am a sadique, je sais! Mais c'est pour mon plus grand plaisir! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: **Oula, beaucoup de commentaires d'un coup... Attends, je compte... Mmh... 9! Bon, que dire? Merci x9 hein?^^ Je vois que dans l'ensemble tu as aimé mon histoire et je t'en remercie! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu également!^^ Merci pour tes commentaires!

**bousasa: **Ma fic est carrément tombée du ciel? Oulala!^^ Merci beaucoup, ça me fais super plaisir de savoir que ma fic est « trop bonne »!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon voilà les gens, je vous dis, encore une fois, mille mercis, et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13!

Ah et j'oubliais, JOYEUSE PÂQUES tous le monde! Mangez pas trop de chocolat!

Biz

TiteOshun


	13. Promesse et confidences

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour les gens! Alors oui, on est samedi, je sais! Mais comme je vous l'ai expliquer la semaine dernière, demain, je suis en vacances et je n'aurais pas accès à internet! Donc pour ne pas vous faire attendre une semaine supplémentaire, je poste aujourd'hui! Alors, vous voyez, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça!^^ Aller, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce 13ème chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*Promesses et confidences*<strong>

L'heure se passa, lentement. Fermement décidée à ne pas écouter une seule paroles de son cours, Hoyana dessina, recouvrant l'intégralité de la feuille pas des gribouillis noir. Elle était encore plus de mauvaise humeur! Mais elle n'avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot! Le devoir de sa tête rouge était toujours sur sa table.

Elle se demanda où il avait fuit. Chez lui? Au parc peut-être... Bah, il n'y a pas maths à l'heure d'après, la prof étant absente. Elle en profitera pour le retrouver...

Et puis enfin la sonnerie libératrice. Alors que tous le monde sortit bruyamment, Hoyana attrapa le devoir de Castiel et s'approcha du bureau du prof, bien décidée à lui faire corriger. Elle lui posa brusquement devant lui, attirant son attention en même temps.

« Je ne quitterais pas cette pièce tant que vous n'aurez pas corrigé son devoir! Articulait-elle le plus clairement possible.

Monsieur Svel leva les yeux et la regarda par dessus ses petites lunettes. Elle soutenait son regard. C'est pas le moment de flancher!

-Tu es plutôt têtue!

-Je sais! Corrigez-le s'il vous plait! Il l'a vraiment fait sérieusement. J'ai conscience qu'il est loin d'être un élève modèle... Mais on tous droit à une seconde chance! J'ai lu son devoir, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes. Je trouve que c'est pas trop mal. Il a de bonnes idées et il sait les mettre en valeur. Il a fait le premier pas en faisant ce devoir. Il était pas très motivé pour le faire mais j'ai insisté et il a finit par le faire quand même...

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce qu'il rentre dans les rangs? Ce n'est qu'un adolescent irrécupérable.

Hoyana ferma les yeux, grimaça sur le mot « irrécupérable » puis rouvrit les yeux.

-Parce que je suis son amie et qu'entre amis on s'entraide. Peut-être avait-il besoin de quelqu'un pour lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses. Laissez lui sa chance! Corrigez son devoir et vous verrez pas vous même qu'il peut, lui aussi, faire quelque choses de sa vie.

Il soupira puis sortit un stylo rouge de sa trousse et commença sa lecture. Hoyana posa ses fesses contre la table de devant, regardant attentivement chacun de ses gestes.

Puis il posa son stylo après avoir écris « 7 » et « De bonnes choses, mais un ensemble un peu juste cependant. Continue ainsi » en haut de la copie. Il reporta ensuite la note dans son carnet de note.

-Je reconnais qu'il y a de bonnes choses. Il y a encore beaucoup d'erreurs mais c'est un bon début. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait un vocabulaire aussi riche et varié. Je suis agréablement surpris...

Hoyana se mit à sourire. Le professeur lui tendis la copie avant de poursuivre:

-Peut-être ai-je un peu trop de préjugés comme tu me l'a dis... Tu comptes vraiment l'aider?

-Oui! Le bac blanc de français et de maths approche et je compte bien lui faire réviser à fond!

-Tu es consciente que tu t'engages peut-être dans une voie sans issu... Il ne faudrait pas que tu en viennes à négliger tes propres études...

-Oui, je sais mais j'ai confiance en lui. Parce que si j'y crois pas, qui y croira?

Monsieur Svel semblait en intense réflexion. Il soupira et esquiva un petit sourire.

-Je vois... En ce qui concerne les heures de retenue...

-Je l'ai ai mérités! J'ai été insolente avec vous donc c'est normal que je sois punie pour ça...

-Tu n'en auras que deux. J'étais énervé et les deux autres heures sont injustifiées.

-Merci monsieur. Et merci pour lui. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête et elle sortie à son tour de la salle. Maintenant il faut retrouver Castiel. Elle aperçut Nath, appuyé contre les casiers.

« Tu as écouté toute la conversation? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Oui, désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention mais la curiosité à été plus forte que la raison... Désolé

-C'est pas grave.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de caractère! Je ne t'avait jamais vu autant en colère!

-J'étais déjà un peu énervée. Donc ça a jouer un peu.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenue tout à l'heure.

-Tu voulais intervenir?

-Oui, parce que j'étais d'accord avec toi! Je n'ai jamais vraiment porté Castiel dans mon cœur mais là, c'était vraiment injuste. Je suis vraiment surpris que tu es réussi à lui faire faire un devoir...

-Ça pas été facile mais il est capable de faire tellement plus...

-Je suis content qu'il t'ai rencontré Hoyana.

-Pourquoi?

-Je le connais depuis la sixième... Il a toujours été solitaire et distant avec tous le monde. J'ai appris plus tard que c'était dû à sa famille. Peut-être t'en a-t-il parlé?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-Non... Il n'est pas très bavard dès que ça touche sa famille... Il trouve toujours un moyen de changer de sujet...

-Ses parents sont très boulot et du coup il a grandit avec une nourrice. Je sais que son père attendait beaucoup trop de lui, il a été trop exigeant avec son fils... Quant à sa mère, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait avoir une fille... Du coup, elle a été déçu de mettre au monde un garçon, et a juste décider de l'ignorer... Pas officiellement bien sûr mais elle ne s'est jamais occupé de lui comme une mère. Castiel a donc grandit sans l'amour de ses parents. Et j'ai souvenir que sa nourrice n'était pas une gentille personne si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois...

-Je pense qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui même en étant méchant avec les autres, peut-être pour cacher ce manque d'amour qui doit probablement le faire souffrir...

Nathaniel fit un pause puis reprit:

-Puis, lorsqu'il était en troisième, il est arrivé un matin, les cheveux teintés en rouge, pour « faire chier son vieux » comme il nous l'a dit. Il s'est émancipé l'année d'après. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit ce qu'il montre... On lui a collée une étiquette de racaille et délinquant mais au fond, je pense que c'est faux...

-C'est pourtant pas ce que tu m'as dis le premier jour.

-Oui je sais. Mais à ce moment là, je ne te connaissais pas, je voulais t'éviter des ennuis... Je ne savait pas que tu aurais eu autant d'impacts sur lui... dit-il en esquivant un sourire

-D'impacts?

-Oui... Je dois bien le reconnaître. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il a changer, en bien. Il semble moins agressif, il va plus souvent en cours, il sourit plus souvent et plus honnêtement... Je ne me suis pas disputé avec lui depuis un bout de temps... Tu es en train de le guérir et pour ça, je ne peux que te soutenir.

Hoyana ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tous ça. Nath en savait autant sur lui et il n'avait rien dit...

-Tous ça pour dire que, ce que tu as fait pour lui, c'est vraiment noble de ta part... Je te respecte beaucoup pour ça. J'avoue que je ne suis pas prêt à remettre en jeu mon intégrité en tant que délégué pour un type que je n'aime pas spécialement, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas intervenue mais je te soutiens de tous cœur.

-Je comprend t'inquiète!

-En tant que délégué, je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais je te le dit en tant qu'ami, si tu cherches Castiel, il est sur le toit du lycée.

-Sur le toit?

-Oui, il y a un escalier qui permet d'y accéder. Il se réfugie toujours là-haut lorsqu'il s'engueule avec un prof ou qu'il a juste besoin de se calmer. C'est logiquement interdit d'accès mais tu connais Castiel, dès qu'il vois le mot interdit, il doit y aller.

-Oui je sais!

-Bref, essaie de ne pas te faire prendre en y allant, parce que je ne pourrais pas te couvrir dans ce cas là. D'accord?

-Merci Nath! Merci pour tous!

-De rien! Prend soin de lui! »

Il s'éloigna et disparut dans la cours. Hoyana regarda sa montre... 10h20... Plus que quarante minutes avant le reprise des cours. Elle se dépêcha de trouver cette porte. Finalement, elle grimpa deux à deux les marches de l'escalier et arriva sur le toit. Le vent soufflait fort et elle l'aperçut, assit contre le mur, les bras posés sur ses genoux, la tête sur ses bras.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla entre ses deux jambes, lui faisant face. Elle lui montra son devoir, attendant sa réaction.

Castiel leva les yeux qui reconnue son écriture.

« Sept...

Il attrapa sa copie, pour regarder plus attentivement les remarques du professeur.

-T'as vu, il t'a complimenté!

-Ouais je vois...

Il leva de nouveau ses yeux sur elle.

-Il a finalement corrigé mon devoir... Comment tu as fais?

-Je n'ai pas lâché l'affaire et je lui ai dit la vérité!

-Et combien d'années de colle tu t'es pris pour ça?

-Seulement deux heures. Il a annulé les deux autres après avoir jugé qu'elles étaient injuste.

-Je vois...

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Puis Castiel reprit:

-Pourquoi avoir pris autant de risque pour moi?

Sa question surprit la jeune fille.

-Parce qu'on est amis.

-Amis... Il t'es arrivée pleins d'emmerdes depuis qu'on est ami... Tous ce qu'Ambre t'as fait subir, c'est à cause de moi, ton père qui t'engueules, c'est à cause de moi, le prof qui te colles, c'est encore à cause de moi... En quoi je mérite ton amitié? Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec un type comme moi, parce qu'un jour il va vraiment t'arriver une grosse emmerde!

Il baissa la tête, cachant son visage. Elle posa alors ses deux mains sur ses joues, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux!

-Écoutes moi, Ambre peut bien me pendre pas les pieds dans sa cave pendant des jours, je resterais ton amie, mon père peut bien m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je resterais ton amie, les profs peuvent bien me coller tous les jours y comprit les dimanches, jours fériées et vacances et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, je resterais ton amie! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ce genre de connerie Castiel! Être amis, c'est pas seulement être ensemble et rigoler devant un DVD ou se jeter des oreillers à la figure! Être amis c'est aussi se soutenir dans les emmerdes, tous faire pour aider l'autre, quitte à se mettre sois même dans la merde! J'ai jugé toute seule que tu méritais d'être mon ami, t'as pas à en douter ni à me dire quoi faire!

Castiel semblait avoir perdu la parole, ses yeux perdu dans ceux de le jeune fille. Son regard s'était adouci. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec un visage si calme et si doux.

Puis il posa sa tête contre elle, elle le serra dans ses bras. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, agrippant sa veste.

Hoyana passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux rouge flamboyant puis continua

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi Castiel. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement!

Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte sur elle, comme pour cacher ses tremblements.

C'est la première fois qu'on crois en lui, la première fois qu'on lui dit « je suis là pour toi », la première fois qu'on le prend dans des bras rassurant...

Elle... Cette fille... Comment arrive-t-elle a faire tous ça en même temps? Pourquoi se sent-il si bien, sa tête posée contre elle, sentir ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et sa tête posée sur la sienne? Pourquoi souhaite-t-il que le temps s'arrête pour lui permettre de rester ainsi pour l'éternité?

-Euh... Castiel? Tu comptes rester comme ça combien de temps?

-Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Non, c'est parce j'ai mal aux genoux! C'est pas très confortable comme position je te signal!

D'un coup, il l'a pris par les jambes, l'asseyant entre ses propres jambes, son dos contre lui. Puis il la serra contre son torse, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, ses bras entourant son cou, la retenant prisonnière

-C'est mieux comme ça? Lui demanda-t-il finalement, le nez dans ses cheveux châtain.

-Euh... Oui c'est mieux... »

Ces joues avaient légèrement virée au rouge. Bah inutile de lutter, elle gagnera pas contre lui de toute façon!

Un long silence s'installa alors, seul le bruit du vent se faisait entendre. Castiel était calmé, son cœur battait lentement et régulièrement. Hoyana aussi était calmée, elle avait calé sa respiration sur la sienne.

Mais une mauvaise pensée vient troubler cet agréable moment.

« Il faut que je préviens mon père pour les deux heures de colle de ce soir...

-Il va encore t'engueuler?

-Surement... Mais j'ai pas le choix, si je le préviens pas, il se pointera à 16h20 et si je pouvais éviter ça, ça serait vraiment bien...

À contre cœur, elle sortie son portable et sélectionna Papa dans sa liste de contacte. Mais son doigt semblait ne pas vouloir appuyer sur « appeler ».

Elle sentit alors la main chaude de Castiel serrer son autre main libre. Ce petit geste, sans aucune parole, lui redonna courage et elle appuya sur la touche.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis.

-Papa? C'est moi. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je rentrerais vers 18h ce soir.

-...

-Je suis collée deux heures.

-...

-J'ai... répondu à un prof...

-...

-J'étais énervée et il m'a prit la tête, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir... Je me suis excusée...

-...

-Bien sûr que c'est la vérité! Tu me crois pas?

Inconsciemment, elle serra sa main dans celle de Castiel.

-...

-Non c'est pas une combine pour trainer dehors!

-...

-T'as qu'à appeler le lycée si tu ne me crois pas!

-...

-Ouais c'est ça t'as raison, traites moi de ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas une menteuse! Mets toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute!

Elle raccrocha rapidement puis posa le dos de sa main contre sa bouche, tentant de retenir sa tristesse et ses larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte sur elle, toujours en gardant sa main dans le sienne.

-On dirait que t'as pas l'habitude de t'engueuler avec ton vieux, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas aussi sérieusement... Pourquoi il ne me crois pas?... Je ne lui ai jamais rien caché pourtant...

-Tu lui as pas dit pour Ambre?

-Si je lui raconte ça, il va faire un arrêt cardiaque! Il en serait bien capable... Et il m'enverra directe chez les bonnes sœurs, dans un monastère, loin de toute civilisation... Ça aussi, il en serait capable...

-Quelque part, je peux comprendre qu'il agisse ainsi... Après tous, tu es tous ce qui lui reste depuis que ta mère vous a quitté... J'imagine que c'est normal pour lui de foutre la merde dans ta vie... Il crois bien faire.

-Je sais... Mais j'aimerais qu'il arrête de se comporter de façon aussi stupide! J'ai l'impression qu'il me traite comme une...

Elle se tut un court instant, semblant hésiter à finir sa phrase.

-Comme une délinquante? Poursuivit Castiel

-...Ouais... C'est ça...

-T'inquiète je ne vais pas me vexer...

-Désolée

-Bah laisse pisser, ça finira forcément par s'arranger un jours où l'autre!

-J'espère... Merci Castiel.

Castiel se contenta se reposer sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Hoyana. La jeune fille reprit alors:

-Quel heure il est?

-On s'en tape...

-Non on s'en tape pas! On a cours à 11h je te signal!

-Pff pas envi d'y aller. Tu veux pas qu'on reste là jusqu'à midi?

-Nan! On se lève et on va en cours!

-T'es chiante!

-Je sais!

Elle se redressa, se libérant des bras de tête rouge. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre... 10h57... Ouais il est grand temps d'y aller!

Elle se leva, et attrapa son sac! Puis elle se retourna et tendis sa main vers lui, afin de l'aider à se relever. Après un énième soupir, il saisit sa main et se releva à son tour.

-Au faite j'oubliais...

-Quoi?

-Je t'ai fait ça hier, j'avais rien de mieux à faire!

Elle lui tendis un cahier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Des aides pour tes futures révisions de bac blanc! C'est dans deux semaines, je te rappel!

-Ah ouais, ce putain de bac... Je comptais pas venir!

-Non seulement tu vas venir mais en plus tu vas bosser dessus! Je m'y engage personnellement!

-T'es sérieuse? Dit-il avec un tête de martyr.

-Très sérieuse! Alors, je peux compter sur ta coopération?

Elle tendit la main arborant un grand sourire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il lui saisit la main.

-Ça marche gamine! »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Et voilà! Alors encore une fois merci pour vos visites qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses chaque semaines! Je suis un auteur comblée!^^

**ambroisine: **Alors non, ce ne sont pas les adultes qui sont con mais les jeunes qui sont incompris... (Comment ça, c'est la même chose? O_O) Merci pour ton commentaire!^^

**Sogequeen: **Oh, je t'ai fait pleurer? Tu veux un mouchoir? Et oui, les adultes sont... Voilà quoi! (Bon je me tais, techniquement, j'en suis une... - -' ) Castiel influe Hoyana mais ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens!^^ Ah Ambre... On pourrait en écrire un livre! En même temps, c'est assez grave ce qu'elle a fait! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite! Hoyana à une bonne raison de n'avoir rien dit à son père à propos d'Ambre. Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: **Oui, j'imagine qu'un père qui retrouve son unique fille dans les bras d'un homme ne doit pas être prêt à écouter. Ah les adultes... Les adultes... (T'as gueule TiteOshun!... Ouiiii!) Je suis contente que tu te mettes à aimer les dimanches... C'était pas le cas avant? Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Chlo**: Et bien merci pour le compliment! *rougit* Et la suite, bin elle est là! Merci pour ton commentaire, arrivé presque au moment où j'allais publier ce chapitre!^^

Bon, là, je pars en vacances, loin de la civilisation et donc je vous abandonne... Mais ne pleurez pas, mes chers lecteurs, dès dimanche prochain, je suis de retour sur la toile! Et en prime, avec le chapitre 14! (Parce que, pas internet mais PC quand même! Ouf!^^)

Bisous

TiteOshun


	14. Nouveau jour et mauvaise nouvelle

**Note de l'auteur: **Chers lecteurs, me voilà de retour de vacances et je n'ai pas chômé durant cette semaine passé sous la pluie froide du Périgord! Donc, en exclusif et pour vous, le chapitre 14! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*Nouveau jour et mauvaise nouvelle*<strong>

Commença alors une semaine de révision, à chacune de leurs pauses. D'abord pas très coopératif, Castiel finit pas se laisser faire, guidé par les conseils d'Hoyana.

Mais la punition de son père mettait très souvent fin à des séances révisions improvisée sur le banc du lycée, Castiel étant un anti-bibliothèque.

Entre les pièces de théâtres de Molière, les romans de Victor Hugo et les poèmes de Jacques Prévert, tous les sujets étaient abordés dans le petit cahier fait spécialement pour lui. Tous les soirs, il en lisait quelques pages, sur les conseils de la jeune fille.

Il trouvait que les notes écrites par sa gamine étaient très bien organisées, en paragraphe, avec de la couleur et surtout, ce qu'il préférait, des petits dessins d'elle aux coins des pages, ou à la fin d'un chapitre... Et avec ces petits personnages, des messages d'encouragements à son attention qui, malgré ses efforts pour résister, lui tiraient toujours un petit sourire.

Finalement c'est pas si chiant que ça, les révisions!

La première semaine se termina et le premier long weekend sans se voir commença. La tension était toujours là, entre elle et son père. Ils parlaient peu, juste le nécessaire. « On passe à table! », « Passes un coup de balai dans ta chambre! » ou « Peux-tu plier et ranger le linge, s'il te plait? »

Et bien sûr, Castiel était devenus LE sujet tabou de la maison. Alors ses révisions avec lui étaient un secret bien gardé.

Le samedi puis le dimanche passèrent très lentement... Très lentement... Privée de son portable, Hoyana ne pouvait même pas demander à Castiel s'il s'en sortait dans ses révisions où s'il ne bloquait pas sur un exercice de maths. Concentrée sur ses propres révisions, elle ressentait un grand vide au fond d'elle.

Tous ces moments passés avec lui, juste tous les deux, lui manquaient...

Elle soupira... Allez, courage, plus qu'une semaine de punition et ensuite, elle et sa tête rouge pourrons de nouveau se voir hors du lycée, au parc, sur leur banc, avec Démon...

La deuxième semaine commença. En français, le prof rendit les fameux devoirs. Hormis Nathaniel, personne ne savait l'issu de l'histoire du devoir de Castiel. Celui-ci s'en fichait. Ceux de la classe n'avaient pas à le savoir de toute façon!

La semaine s'écoula vite, et les examens blanc approchaient dangereusement.

Puis un soir, autour du dîner, son père brisa le silence devenus très pesant, animé seulement des bruit des couvert contre les assiettes.

« Hoyana?

-Ouais? Dit-elle d'un ton un peu sec, sans lever ses yeux de son assiette de légumes.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ce fameux dimanche...

-Et?

-Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter...

Elle leva la tête, surprise par les propos de son paternel. Elle avait cessé de manger et regardait son père, attendant une suite.

-Ce type...

-Castiel!

-Ouais... Parle moi de lui!

Après un court silence, la jeune fille reprit:

-Que veux-tu savoir?

-Il a quel âge?

-Le même âge que moi! Seize ans!

-Vraiment? Je lui en donnait plus...

-On es dans la même classe!

-Ok. Du coup, le « ne revois plus ce type » n'a pas vraiment été possible...

-Pas vraiment non!

Son père semblait un peu gêné, conscient du non sens de ses propos.

-Que font ses parents?

Mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire? Ok, on reste calme, il veux juste savoir à qui il a à faire...

-Je sais pas trop... Je sais qu'ils voyagent beaucoup mais j'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de sa famille.

-Je vois... Il vit seul alors?

-Ouais, il s'est émancipée à quatorze ans. Ses parents n'ont pas vraiment tenus leurs rôles de parents, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Il a préféré vivre par lui même. Lui expliqua-t-elle comme pour justifier les conditions de vie de Castiel peu commune pour quelqu'un de son âge.

-Ok. Il n'a... Enfin je veux dire, il n'a jamais rien tenté contre toi?

-Non jamais. On est ami. Je te l'ai déjà dit! Dit-elle sur la défensive.

-D'accord, alors, que je comprenne, pourquoi étais-tu dans ses bras, allongée à ses côtés s'il ne s'est rien passée?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu peur...

-De quoi?

-Je sais pas! À l'origine, il était venu passer la journée avec moi. On as fait nos devoir ensemble, puis on s'est maté un film et quand il allait rentrer chez lui, je lui ai demandé de rester dormir à la maison... Il y avait pas mal de vent ce soir là et j'étais pas très rassurée. On s'est fait une bataille d'oreiller, ce qui expliquait les plumes, et puis on s'est couché chacun de notre côté, lui sur le canapé et moi dans mon lit. Mais j'ai eu la trouille, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je me suis allongée à côté de lui... C'est tout! Il n'en a pas profiter pour faire quoi que ce soit! Il se serait prit ma main dans sa figure s'il avait essayé de toute façon!

Son père semblait dans une intense réflexion. Finalement, il reprit

-J'aimerais le rencontrer.

-Le rencontrer?

-Oui. Pourras-tu l'amener ici demain soir, après tes cours?

-Euh... Ouais je pense que c'est possible.

-Merci!

-Non... Merci à toi... »

Elle esquiva un petit sourire à l'attention de son père, le premier depuis presque deux semaines.

Le lendemain, Castiel était assis à la table de la cuisine, Hoyana assise à côté de lui, tous deux faisant face à son père.

Le jeune homme n'était pas très à l'aise, se rappelant de la crise de colère qu'il avait entendu le dimanche d'avant.

« Merci d'être venu!

-De rien.

-Je voulais te voir pour m'excuser de mon comportement brusque de dimanche.

-Oh... Euh... Bin c'est bon, c'est du passé! Vous inquiétez pas M'sieur!

-Je vais te poser une question et j'aimerais une réponse sincère.

-Ouais?

-Quel genre de relation as-tu avec ma fille?

Un peu gêné pas cette question, Castiel regarda malgré tout son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Quand à Hoyana, elle se raidit, un peu anxieuse de la future réponse de tête rouge.

-Nous sommes amis. Sans rien vous cacher, votre fille est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Elle a tellement fait pour moi qu'à présent, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle et je serais toujours là pour elle!

Hoyana fut particulièrement touchée par ses paroles. Il pense ça d'elle? Vraiment? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, détourant le regard vers le carrelage de la cuisine.

-Je vois, d'accord.

Le père se mit à sourire, apparemment satisfait de la réponse de l'adolescent. Il reprit après un petit silence:

-Hoyana?

-Ouais?

-Je vais lever ta punition, ça sera plus facile pour vos révisions si vous pouvez vous voir en dehors du lycée.

-Hein? Comment as-tu su?

-Tu crois que je ne vous voyais pas, tous les soirs, au coin de la rue, avec vos feuilles de révisions.

-Oh? Ouais... Je ne suis dit que si tu nous voyais devant la maison, tu te serais énervé.

-Je peux comprendre ta réaction! Bref, à l'avenir, j'aimerais être tenu au courant quand tu invites des amis. D'accord?

-Oui, promis.

-Et j'aimerais aussi que tu me tienne au courent si votre relation venait à évoluer...

-Papa! Fit-elle en se levant, le teint rouge. »

Castiel, quant à lui, avait détourner la tête, ses joues se confondant avec ses cheveux.

Son père se contenta de rire.

Le reste de la semaine fut parfaite. Castiel et Hoyana purent terminer leurs révisions sur la table du salon sous l'œil de son père, bien sûr.

Puis la veille, ils décidèrent de passer leurs après midi au parc en compagnie de Démon. Entre fou rire et taquineries, les heures passèrent trop rapidement à leur goût.

Il la raccompagna devant chez elle, le soir venu.

« Bon, on ce voit demain? Fit-elle

-Ouais!

-Reposes toi bien, il faudrait pas que tu t'endorme pendant l'épreuve!

-Ouais j'y ferais gaffe!

-Bonne soirée!

-À toi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Lui ne voulait pas la laisser rentrer...

Perdu dans son regard bleu ciel, Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait... Là, toute suite, maintenant, il la voulait pour lui tous seul... Il la désirait...

-Euh... je devrait y aller, je sens les yeux de mon père derrière les rideaux...

-O...Ouais... Désolé! »

À contre cœur, il la laissa s'éloigner de lui, puis il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle et qu'elle referma la porte d'entrée. Puis, après un grand soupir, il se retourna, les mains dans ses poche, et rentra chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, posa son sac sur son lit et retira sa veste. Elle resta un moment debout, au milieu de sa chambre, interdite. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Ses yeux, à ce moment là... Il la regardait avec un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas... Pourquoi son cœur a fait un bon à ce moment là? Et pourquoi là, il fait à nouveau un bond dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle ne fait qu'y penser? Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et le sentait battre sous sa paume. Non, elle ne pouvait pas... C'est impossible... Et pourtant...

Puis elle fut ramenée à la réalité par son père qui frappa à sa porte.

« Ma puce, je te dérange?

-Non pas du tous, qu'est-ce qui y'a?

-Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de mon patron.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

-J'ai été promu!

-C'est vrai? C'est génial! Félicitation papa!

-Merci!

-Ça veux dire que tu seras mieux payé?

-Grosse paye, place de parking, grand bureau et même ma propre salle de développement de photos! Il y a juste un minuscule point noir dans tous ce rose...

-Pas si petit que ça si tu m'en parle...

-Ouais...

Il semblait hésiter des mots à employer...

-Le point noir c'est que c'est basé sur Paris...

-Paris?

Le mot se perdit dans la gorge déjà sèche de la jeune fille.

-Oui... Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir à nouveau dé...

-Non tais-toi! Je veux plus entendre ce mot...

-Hoyana...

-Tu m'avais promis... On devait plus bouger d'ici...

-Oui je sais mais là, ça sera la dernière fois, promis de chez promis! C'est un CDI qu'ils m'ont proposé... Donc c'est définitif! On bougera plus après... On posera définitivement nos valises...

-Non... Je suis pas d'accord... T'as pas le droit de me demander de partir... Pas encore...

-Ma puce... Tu te feras de nouveau amis... Tu verras, le lycée qui sera à côté est un bon établissement...

-Non t'as pas l'air de comprendre... Je bouge pas d'ici. Même si c'était le top du top en matière de lycée, ça vaudra jamais Sweet Amoris. Parce que dans ton lycée, là-bas, il y a pas Castiel...

Son père soupira

-Cesses de faire l'enfant! De toute façon, on partira que ça te plaise ou non... J'ai déjà signé le contrat! Comme c'est tes examens cette semaine, on partira samedi prochain. Ça te laisse une semaine pour dire au revoir à tous le monde. Commences à faire tes cartons, les déménageurs viennent vendredi. »

Puis il sortie de sa chambre.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Partir, encore? Des larmes commencèrent à couler les long de ses joues... Non... Non... C'est pas possible. Cette fois, elle peut pas partir! Avant elle s'en fichait de quitter un lycée... Les gens l'oubliait de toute façon, comme elle les oubliait aussi... Mais là... Non...

Là, elle avait quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier... Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il l'oublie, parce qu'elle en mourrait certainement...

Elle ne pouvait pas partir... Elle ne voulait pas partir... Pas maintenant qu'elle pense enfin avoir comprit certaines choses... Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes gouttant sur le sol de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, il y avait l'épreuve écrite de français. Quatre heures enfermé dans une salle, à écrire!

Au milieu de l'épreuve, alors que tous le monde avait les yeux rivé sur leurs copies, Hoyana leva la tête et regarda en direction de sa tête rouge, pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Elle fut agréablement surprise de le voir très concentré, faisant tournailler son stylo dans ses doigts. C'était un tic qu'elle lui avait remarqué lors de leurs révision, quand il était en train de réfléchir.

Elle avait pris la décision de ne pas en parler à Castiel ni à personne de son déménagement prochain. Elle redoutait la réaction de sa tête rouge à l'annonce de cette mauvaise nouvelle et elle voulait qu'il reste concentré sur ses examens. Elle lui annoncera vendredi... Bien qu'elle ne savait pas comment.

Le mardi, c'était l'épreuve de maths. Mercredi, son orale de français et jeudi, celui de Castiel.

Elle reçu une convocation aux bureaux des délégué, jeudi matin. Elle frappa à la porte et entra.

Comme à son habitude, Nathaniel était entourer de montagne de papier en tous genre. Il leva la tête au bruit de la porte et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Hoyana, merci d'être venu!

-De rien, on me convoque, je viens! Que veux tu?

-Peut-être est-ce une erreur mais j'ai vu une demande de transfère de dossier à ton nom, c'est normale?

C'était claire que Nathaniel ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça... Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Après un court silence, elle reprit

-...Oui, c'est normale. Je... Je déménage à la fin de la semaine... Mon père a été muté à Paris...

Nathaniel se leva, très surprit par cette nouvelle

-Tu vas partir?

La jeune fille se contenta s'acquiescer, santant déjà sa gorge se nouer.

-Oh...Je... Je suis désolé de l'apprendre... Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas d'autres solutions...

Devant le visage anéanti de la jeune fille, Nathaniel s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient. Elle saisit le tissu blanc et le passa sur ses yeux.

-Je... Je ne veux pas partir Nath...

-J'imagine... Mais je vois pas trop quoi faire pour t'aider... Ça dépasse un peu mes petites compétences de délégué...

Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire devant les larmes de son amie. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Hoyana éclata en sanglots sur la chemise blanche du blondinet qui resserra son étreinte.

Puis elle finit par ce calmer essuyant une énième fois ses yeux rougis avec le mouchoir détrempé de larmes et taché de mascarra.

-Ça va mieux? Lui demanda-t-il

-Oui... Merci. Désolée, j'en avais besoin!

-Pas de problème, je comprend. Si tu te sens mieux c'est le principale!

-Oui!

Le sourire de Nath lui réchauffait toujours autant le cœur.

-Juste pour savoir, tu ne l'as pas encore dit à Castiel?

-Non, et je ne sais pas comment lui dire... Il va surement mal le prendre... C'est surement pas le genre de truc qu'il va apprécier d'entendre de moi...

-Ouais ça m'étonne pas... Mais il faut absolument que tu lui dise... Parce que si tu pars sans rien dire, il t'en voudra certainement... Et son humeur risque d'être massacrante par la suite...

-Ça serait bien son genre.

Ils s'échangèrent un petit rire complice puis le blond reprit:

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

-Oui, quoi donc?

-Tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas?

Les joues de la jeune fille virèrent au rouge. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je... Je pense que... Ouais.

-Dans ce cas, il faut aussi que tu lui dise!

-Ça risque de rendre les choses encore plus dure...

-Surement mais je pense qu'il a le droit de le savoir. Et puis tu dois toi aussi soulager ton cœur. C'est quelque chose qui se dit face à face!

-T'as surement raison. Je lui dirait ça demain... On as prévu de passer la fin d'après-midi ensemble pour fêter la fin du bac blanc...

-Ok! Au faite, tu pars quand précisément?

-Samedi matin.

-Ah mince, je pourrais pas venir te dire au revoir, je ne suis pas là du weekend, je ne rentre que le dimanche soir...

Le jeune homme semblait très déçu de ne pas être là pour le départ de son amie.

-Ah...

-Allez, souris! On se reverra de tout façon! Même si Paris n'est pas vraiment la porte d'à côté, ça reste dans le même pays! On pourras toujours se voir pendant les vacances! Je suis sûr que Castiel sera d'accord pour t'héberger. De même que ma propre maison t'es ouverte! Peu importe ce que dira Ambre d'ailleurs.

-Merci.

-Et puis on va rester en contacte! Je tiens à avoir de tes nouvelles souvent!

-Oui ça marche! Merci Nath!

-Ah je te préfère souriante! »

Il la prit à nouveau dans ces bras, pour un gros câlin puis il déposa un baisé sur le front d'Hoyana, comme il avait l'habitude le faire. Il resta un instant les deux mains posées de chaque côtés de la tête de la jeune fille, front contre front, profitant de sa présence encore un peu. Elle ressorti ensuite du bureau, calmée. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle y allait. Elle se souvenait de son première jour, lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré, sous une montagne de document...! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Merci pour tous, Nathaniel!

Appuyée contre le mur à l'entrée du lycée, la jeune fille attendais un certain jeune homme probablement en train de lutter contre Jean-Jacques Rousseau et ses terribles confessions...

Elle sortie son portable...17h15... Sérieux, ça devrait déjà faire un quart d'heure qu'il devrait être dehors...

Tiens, un message...

**Papa** (17h14) : Peux-tu renter à la maison? Les déménageurs sont arrivé une journée plus tôt et on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main!

**Moi** (17h18) : Ouais c'est bon j'arrive!

Finalement c'est pas plus mal... Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à trainer au parc avec tête rouge ce soir... Rapidement elle tapa sur son clavier

**Moi** (17h20) : Désolée de ne pas t'attendre, mais mon vieux veux que je rentre, pour des histoires chiantes de famille. On se voir demain de toute façon! Bisous!

En redressant son sac sur son épaule, elle se mis en route. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment lui dire pour le déménagement... Comment annoncer à quelqu'un qu'on aime que la personne la plus chère à son cœur va partir à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle?

Elle même aurait quelques difficultés à l'accepter. Ça semblait presque plus facile de lui avouer ses sentiments...

Bah, on verra ça demain... Peut-être que cette nuit elle va avoir une révélation...

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Et voilà pour ce dimanche. Bon, comme d'habitude, je vous remercie mille fois pour vos visites qui me font réellement plaisir!

**Sogequeen: **Ah oui, le bisous! Et bin non! Pas toute de suite! ^^ Hoyana n'est pas une menteuse mais des fois, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre! Mmh, ça pourrait faire une fiction intéressante sur la vie d'Ambre!^^ À y réfléchir! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Bah ouais, t'as vu! Un vrai massacre!^^ Hoyana et moi sommes touchées par ton chapeau! *Hoyana et TiteOshun rougissent* Sur ce plan là, Castiel à trouver plus fort que lui!^^ Et pour le bisous bin, dans les prochains chapitres! Le quel? Tu sauras pas! Mouhahaha! XD Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: **Et non, pas de bisous! Mais patience, ça ne saurait tarder! Alors, pour le passé de Castiel, oui, je me suis permise d'inventer un passé qui pourrais justifier son comportement de rebelle!^^ Après tous, dans le jeu, il n'est rien précisé sur son passé hormis le fait que Nathaniel, Ambre et lui se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Merci pour ton commentaire!

**erine: **Alors la suite, c'est tous les dimanches (sauf quand je précise un autre jours pour différentes raisons!) Donc je te donne rendez-vous tous les dimanches, en fin d'après-midi en générale, pour la publication de ces chapitres! Merci pour ton commentaire!

Et voilà. Encore merci pour tous, une histoire n'existe pas sans ses lecteurs alors un grand merci!

La suite dimanche prochain.

Bisous

TiteOshun


	15. Douceur et douleur

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour bonjour! Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche, (Enfin, hein? ^^) Bref, voilà le chapitre 15!

Bon, pour ceux et celles qui n'étaient pas au courant, cette semaine, on a plagié cette histoire! Bon, rien de grave, j'ai réglé ça avec cette personne qui l'a supprimé. Donc voilà, juste une petite frayeur de passage!^^ Merci encore à **ambroisine**, **Nyhan** et **Miranda Every**, qui m'ont soutenue et à **Lucie227 **qui m'a prévenue!

Juste vite fait, si quelqu'un a de nouveau des infos de ce genre, merci de m'en faire part, ça sera très gentil de votre part!^^

Bon, sans plus vous faire attendre, le chapitre 15!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*Douceur et douleur*<strong>

Douze heures plus tard, Hoyana se tenait devant le lycée, prête à aller en cours.

Finalement, pas d'indice dans ses rêves... Pas de signe divin tout droit descendu du ciel dans un rayon de lumière... Pas de solution...

C'est une main sur son épaule qui l'a sortit de ses pensées négatives.

« Yo!

-Salut tête rouge, désolée pour hier...

-Ouais, c'est bon, t'inquiètes.

-Alors, ton orale?

Castiel baissa les yeux...

-Sans commentaires...

-Autant que ça?

-Ouais! J'aurais dû rester au lit, ça m'aurais évité une perte de temps!

-Bah ce n'est qu'un blanc après tous! Tu auras le temps de te rattraper pour le mois de juin!

-Bah y'a l'temps...

-C'est vrai, t'as raison!

Hoyana esquiva un petit sourire. Castiel reprit:

-Dis, tu compte vraiment aller en cours?

-Euh... Oui... Pas toi?

-Nan pas moi! Ils nous ont fait chier avec leur putain d'examens toute la semaine! Donc j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui, je n'irais pas en cours! Et tu viens avec moi!

-Hein? Tu veux que je sèche avec toi?

-Ouais!

-Et que veux-tu faire toute la journée?

Il se mit à sourire, mais à quoi il pense?

-Viens avec moi, et tu le sauras!

-Chantage!

-Ouais parfaitement! Alors?

Bon, c'est quoi comme cours aujourd'hui? Maths.. Ouais bof... Histoire... Pas mieux... Anglais... Pff... STV... Pas besoin de somnifère... Bon et puis à y repenser, c'est sa dernière journée avec lui... Putain, la toute dernière? La jeune fille baissa le regard et se mordilla légèrement l'intérieur de sa lèvre.

-Allô gamine? Ici la terre... Y'a quelqu'un?

-Ouais c'est bon!

-C'est que des cours de merde le vendredi de toute façon alors...

-J'ai dit ok!

-Sérieux?

-Ouais, ça marche, je viens!

Un large sourire se dessina d'un coup sur les lèvre de tête rouge.

-Cool!

-Bon alors, quel est le programme?

-T'as ton carnet à dessin je suppose.

-Je l'ai toujours sur moi, c'est pas nouveau pourquoi?

-Je vais t'emmener dans un coin et tu ne pourras pas résister à l'envi de dessiner la vue qu'il y a là-bas!

-Mmh... Tu titilles ma curiosité... On est partis?

-Ouais, suis moi! »

Ils prirent le bus et dix minutes plus tard, ils descendirent à un arrêt paumé au milieu de la forêt. Sans plus attendre, Castiel s'enfonça dans les sous bois, talonné par la jeune fille. Il semblais savoir où il allait car il avançait rapidement, droit devant lui. Puis ils arrivèrent sur le haut d'une colline.

Les grands yeux ouvert, Hoyana n'en revenait pas du spectacle devant elle... Une vue plongeante sur une forêt... Des collines en arrière plan et à leurs pieds, la ville, si petite. Elle s'approcha du bord et jeta prudemment un œil en bas. Combien de mètres avant le sol? Dix? Vingt? Plus surement... Elle dégluti difficilement.

« Alors? Fit la voix pleine de fierté de Castiel.

-Stupéfiant... J'ignorais qu'un tel endroit existait ici...

-J'ai découvert ce coin lorsque j'étais gamin. Y'a peu de gens qui savant que ce lieu existe. Et tu es la première à qui je le dit.

Les joues d'Hoyana se teintèrent légèrement de rouge.

-M...Merci. T'as raison, je ne peux pas résister à une tel vue! »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, elle sortit son calepin, un crayon et commença à dessiner, assise en tailleur, face à ce spectacle magnifique.

Sans un mot, il s'assit à côté d'elle, le regard sur ses coups de crayon si rapides et précis.

En deux heures, le paysage semblait avoir été pris en photo et coller sur cette page posé sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

Très fière du résultat, elle se retourna dans l'intention de le montrer à Castiel mais celui-ci dormait, allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière sa tête, l'autre posé sur son ventre.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la dessinatrice. Elle tourna une nouvelle page et commença sa deuxième œuvre qu'elle comptait intitulé « Castiel l'endormit ».

Une fois terminée, elle contempla son deuxième dessin, avec un certain dilemme... Soit elle le gardait secrètement pour elle, comme un précieux souvenir, soit elle lui offrait, comme un souvenir d'elle pour lui...

Alors qu'elle était en intense réflexion, son estomac cria famine. Un œil à sa montre confirma ses envies de manger... 12h46...

« Et si on aller se faire un Mcdo?

Hoyana leva les yeux sur son modèle qui lui souriait.

-Ouais j'ai faim!

-T'as finis ton dessin?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas allons-y! Dit-il en se levant. »

De retour en ville, ils se retrouvaient devant un bon hamburger et des frites.

Malgré la bonne humeur de Castiel, Hoyana ne parvenait pas à en profiter, appréhendant le moment tant redouté de la terrible annonce... La tête posée sur sa main, les yeux perdu sur sa frite qu'elle faisait tourner dans la sauce mayonnaise, il fallu trois reprises au jeune homme avant d'arriver à attirer l'attention de sa gamine.

« Oh, gamine!

-Hein? Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as l'air ailleurs...

-Rien...

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a? Dit-il d'un visage très sérieux

-Mais rien!

-Te fous pas de ma gueule! Y'a un truc qui te prend la tête alors parle!

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et de se mordre la lèvres inférieure. Elle avait troqué sa frite contre son verre de soda avec lequel elle bu une longue gorgée de boisson fraîche.

-Y'a... Rien... Laisse tomber.

-Surement pas!

-Écoutes, j'ai pas envi de pourrir l'ambiance alors laisse tomber.

-Trop tard! Accouches!

Castiel avait perdu son sourire. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus trop le choix, que l'inévitable était devenue inévitable, elle prit une grand inspiration.

-Je... Je vais partir!

-Partir? Où?

-À Paris!

-Quand?

-Demain matin.

-Tu passes le weekend là-bas?

-Pas le weekend...

-Comment ça?

Et merde! Pourquoi c'est si dure? Et pourquoi il ne comprend pas tout suite? Oh et puis remerde, au point où elle en est... Elle s'excusa d'avance pour la gêne occasionnée dans les prochaines secondes aux autres clients du restaurant.

-Je vais déménager Castiel! Je vais partir à Paris avec mon vieux! Je m'en vais demain matin!

Durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, un blanc s'était installé. Castiel semblait avoir perdu la capacité de parler, se contentant de fixer Hoyana. C'étaient probablement le fameux calme avant la tempête...

-Tu... vas déménager?

-Oui. Ça fait une semaine que c'est prévu mais je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je voulais que tu te concentre sur tes exam' et non sur mon prochain départ!

-Tu... Tu vas te barrer... Tu vas partir... continua-t-il comme s'il était rester coincé à la première phrase.

-Ouais...

D'un coup sec, le plateau de Castiel claqua contre la table, faisant sursauter la jeune fille et la moitié du restaurant.

-Tu vas te casser d'ici? C'est quoi le problème? T'es pas bien ici? HEIN?

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix!

-On a toujours le choix!

-Non... Là non, j'ai pas le choix!

-PUTAIN, FAIS CHIER! MERDE DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE! »

D'un coup, il leva et quitta la pièce.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la jeune fille qui sentait déjà des larmes couler le long de ses joues... Bon au moins, ça c'est fait... Elle fixait son plateau, serrant les dents. Et merde...

.

Dans la rue, Castiel marchait rapidement, les mains dans les poches, droit devant lui. La mâchoire serrée, se répétant les mots de sa gamine.

_« Je vais déménager Castiel! Je vais partir à Paris avec mon vieux! Je m'en vais demain matin! »_

Il s'arrêta devant un mur et frappa contre celui-ci de toutes ses forces!

« PUTAIN...

Un autre coup, avec son autre poing

-FAIS CHIER!

Un autre coup

-MERDE!

Un autre

-MERDE!

Encore un autre

-ET MERDE!

Son regard perdu sur ses poings enfoncé dans le mur, rougit pas son sang, il se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang coule dans sa gorge.

C'était quoi son problème exactement? C'est pas comme si c'était elle qui avait choisit de partir... Il avait pas à s'énerver ainsi conter elle... Quel con! Quelle joyeuses façon de se dire au revoir... Putain, sérieux, quel con!

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Et voilà! Ça sent la fin hein?... Bin normal, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre! Et oui, il fallait bien une fin quand même! Mais ne pleurez pas, j'ai dit avant dernier chapitre! Ça veut dire qu'il y en auras encore un et puis encore un! Merci encore pour vos visites si nombreuses! *rougit et se cache derrière son écran de PC*

**Sogequeen: **Et voilà, nous sommes le dimanche 29 avril 2012!^^ Contente? Alors oui, JE suis cruelle! Mais c'est pas nouveau ça!^^ Bah oui, la promo du papa, c'était obligé!^^ Et oui, il était inévitable que ces deux là tombent amoureux! Oh, c'est la fin de vacances pour toi? Et bien je te souhaite bon courage pour la reprise, dernière ligne droite avant les grande vacances, hein? (C'est comme ça je pensais lorsque j'étais encore à l'école! « Vivement les vacances » était la première phrase que je prononçais le lundi matin de la rentrée!^^) Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Nyhan: **Ahhh non, ne me frappe pas! Pas ma tête! *se protège la tête avec ses bras* Mais il fallait bien une dernière mésaventure pour nos deux tourtereaux! Et mais tu sais, JE suis un auteur sadique et cruelle avec mes personnage ET surtout avec mes lecteurs! Mouhahaha! Mais vous aimez ça hein? ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**bousasa: **Hihi merci beaucoup! Les belles histoires en français sont peut-être rare mais il y en a des cent fois mieux que la mienne! (Si si, je t'assure, je t'envoie les liens en MP si tu veux!^^) Merci pour ton commentaire!

**ambroisine: **Et oui, j'ai osé! Et alors? ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Lucie227: **Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et encore une fois, mille mercis pour l'info de lundi! Tu es ma héroïne! *s'incline devant toi* Et oui, tu peux mettre le lien de ma fic sur ton blog, sans aucun problème! Je ne suis pas contre plus de lecteurs et lectrices! *se frotte les mains* Merci d'avance pour cette petite pub! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: **Hihi merci!^^ Eh attend, sors pas tout de suite, t'a pas finis ton commentaire! XD Castiel s'accroche aux meubles... *imagine* Hahaha! Et oui, Nath est trop mignon aussi! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Life-is-Colorful:** Je suis cruelle, je sais! Mais un moment tant redouté, c'est que ça devait forcément arriver, non?^^ Du génie? Carrément? Pas possible! ^^' Merci pour ton commentaire!

Et voilà! Bon bin, je vous attends tous pour le chapitre 16 dimanche prochain!

Au fait, **crazymeli94**, tu aimes bien Lysandre, hein? Bon, je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas trop où le caser dans les deux derniers chapitres qui reste... Ça risque de faire bizarre s'il apparait maintenant alors qu'il a été absent durant toutes l'histoire... Mais! (Parce qu'il y a un mais!) Mais je peux te faire un petit chapitre bonus avec lui si tu veux. Je te demande juste un petit contexte sur laquelle je puisse m'appuyer pour le faire! Envois moi un MP si tu es intéressée!

Cette proposition est valable pour tout le monde! Si vous avez envi d'un petit chapitre bonus pour vous avec le ou les personnage(s) de votre choix, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler en MP ou en commentaire si vous n'avez pas de compte! Prenez ça comme un petit cadeau pour vous de moi pour vous remercier de votre fidélité!^^

Bonne journée, bonne semaine et merde pour celles qui reprennent les cours ou le boulot!

Bisous

TiteOshun


	16. Reviens moi

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour bonjour les gens! En cette journée, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le 16ème et avant dernier chapitre de mon histoire: « D'une gamine pour une tête rouge » Ahhh pleurez paaaaas! Lisez plutôt, c'est mieux!^^ Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*Reviens-moi*<strong>

Hoyana ouvrit difficilement les yeux ce matin-là... Allongé à côté de lui, son père ronflait, le nez dans son sac couchage.

C'était un peu une tradition entre elle et son paternel. Juste avant un départ, après que les déménageurs aient emporté tous leurs meubles, lits comprit, ils passaient la dernière nuit ensemble, dans la même pièce, chacun dans un sac couchage sur des petits matelas de campement.

La jeune fille se redressa et jeta un œil sur son portable. Pas de nouveau message...

Elle soupira et se leva, dans l'intention de prendre une dernière douche dans cette maison.

Depuis l'incident du Mcdo, elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelle de sa tête rouge. Malgré son message d'hier soir, lui indiquant qu'elle partait le lendemain matin dans les environs de 9h, juste au cas où, rien... De toute façon, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment... Cette pensée lui serra le cœur.

Les yeux fermés, l'eau chaude coulant le long de ses cheveux puis dans son dos, elle était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur... Il y avait pas moins de six heures de route qui l'attendaient... Ça va être sympa l'ambiance dans la voiture, comme à chaque déménagement de toute façon... Bénis soit le type qui a inventé le mp3...

...8h40... Hoyana était debout, à l'entrée de son ex-chambre... La pièce semblait si grande sans son lit et son bureau... Malgré les volets fermés, la pièce était éclairée par quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre. Elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette pièce, trois mois plus tôt... Trois mois... Si elle avait su à ce moment là tous ce qu'elle vivrait ici, elle aurait pris la chambre de son père, le fenêtre donnait sur la rue. Ça aurait été plus facile pour un certain squatteur de rentrer et de se glisser dans son lit...

Elle soupira en pinçant les lèvres... Se quitter comme ça... C'est vraiment nul! Mais peut-être que c'était la seule solution... Castiel ne devait pas être le genre de type qui faisait des au-revoir larmoyant, tout droit sorti d'un film à l'eau de rose...

Et au finale, elle ne lui a pas dit, pour ses sentiments... Quelque part, c'est pas plus mal! C'est pas vraiment la peine d'aggraver la situation avec de tels aveux... C'est vrai quoi, qui aimerait entendre ça: « Je pars loin de toi! Mais je t'aime! Mais je pars très loin de toi! Et pour peut-être toujours... »? Personne de censée... Et surtout pas sa tête rouge...

« Ma puce? Faut y aller, tu es prête?

-Ouais... J'arrive!

Elle referma la porte et sortie de la maison. Son père referma derrière elle tandis qu'elle déposa son sac côté passager.

-Bon, on va faire le plein de la voiture vite fait et on décolle!

-Papa?

-Oui?

-Je peux te demander une faveur?

-La quelle?

-Tu peux passer me chercher au parc. Fais le plein en attendant et récupère moi au parc. S'il te plait.

-Il y a quelqu'un que tu veux voir une dernière fois? Dit-il d'un demi sourire

-Pas une personne, un lieu...

-Ça marche.

-Merci! »

Sans attendre, elle se mit à courir vers ce lieux si important. Même si les chances son minces, peut-être que... Peut-être que... Peut-être qu'il sera là... Elle voulait le revoir... Juste une dernière fois... Juste une dernière fois... Le revoir... Sa tête rouge... Juste le revoir...

Elle arriva devant leur banc, essoufflée... Pas là... Il est pas là... Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche... Pas là... Il n'y avait personne dans le parc, en cette heure matinale.

« Pff à quoi tu t'attendait, Hoyana? T'es vraiment nulle! Se dit-elle à elle même.

Pourquoi était-elle si déçu? Elle le savait pourtant... Il ne pouvait pas être là... Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine...

Ça sert à rien de rester ici... Elle ravala ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas que son père la vois ainsi... Elle songea alors à remonter sur la route et attendre sagement que son papa la récupère.

Soudain, les aboiements d'un chien se firent entendre derrière elle. Rapidement, elle se retourna et un gros chien noir se posa à côté d'elle et la regarda avec des yeux adorables!

-Hé... Salut toi...

Elle posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal...

-Fait gaffe, il mord!

Elle leva la tête vers cette voix si familière.

Il se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, devant elle.

-Castiel...

-J'voulais... commença-t-il, hésitant. J'voulais m'excuser pour hier! J'avais pas à m'énerver de cette façon... C'était nul... Désolé.

-C'est pas grave...

-Je savais que tu reviendrais ici avant de partir!

-Tu commences à bien me connaître...

-Ouais...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents... Puis Castiel s'approcha d'Hoyana et s'arrêta juste devant elle.

-J'aimerais te donner quelque chose avant que tu t'en ailles d'ici.

-Quoi donc?

Il leva les bras et détacha son collier représentant un croix en argent. Il le rattacha au cou de sa gamine qui semblait paralysée.

-Castiel, c'est...

-Je tiens à ce que tu le garde précieusement... dit-il en l'interrompant.

-Tu as toujours porté ce collier... Je t'ai jamais vu sans... C'est comme si c'était une partie de toi...

-Ouais exactement! C'est une partie de moi que j'aimerais que tu emmènes avec toi...

Sentant ses joues rougir, elle détourna les yeux.

-Y'a autre chose que je voulais te donner...aussi...

-Encore? Mais...

Cette fois-ci, les joues du jeune homme était légèrement rouge.

-Fermes... les yeux...

Devant l'air très gêné de sa tête rouge, elle s'exécuta.

Castiel inspira puis se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Le contact de leurs lèvres fit complétement chavirer le pauvre petit cœur d'Hoyana.

Toujours les yeux fermés, elle sentait ses joues s'enflammer sous le contacte des mains de Castiel sur ses joues, ses doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux châtain.

Elle posa des deux mains sur le torse de Castiel, sentant son cœur battre sous ses paumes.

C'était pas qu'un simple baiser... C'était tellement plus pour les deux adolescents... Tous ces jours de frustration quand à leur attirance respective venaient de s'envoler d'un coup...

À contre cœur, il mis fin à ce doux plaisir en arrachant ses lèvres aux siennes... Il se regardèrent dans les yeux...

C'est le klaxonne de la voiture de son père qui fit s'écrouler l'ambiance fleurs rose...

-Mon père... Il s'impatiente un peu je crois...

-Ouais, c'est claire... Fais moi une promesse Hoyana...

Il l'avait appeler par son prénom! Ça n'était arrivé que deux fois! La première fois, sous cette douche après l'épisode de la cabane et là, aujourd'hui.

-Quoi comme promesse?

Le jeune homme semblait hésiter un peu puis secoua la tête et commença.

-Il m'a fallut un certain temps avant de remarquer et d'accepter mes sentiments que j'avais pour toi... C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça alors j'étais un peu paumé... Mais maintenant j'ai plus aucun doute... Mon cœur t'appartient! Et peu importe la distance où le temps, ça changeras plus jamais... Alors même si on doit pas ce voir pendant un long moment, je continuerais à t'aimer. Y'a aucune autre nana qui prendra ta place! Y'en aucune qui le mérite plus que toi de toute façon... Je t'attendrais... Un mois, un an, dix ans... Peu importe combien de temps, mais je t'attendrais! Alors promet moi de revenir! Quand tu veux, mais reviens un jour! Reviens-moi...

Hoyana ne savait pas trop quoi répondre...

-Castiel...

-Tu me le promets?

Hoyana cherchait ses mots, complétement prise au dépourvut... C'est lui s'était confessé à elle... C'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas...

-Je... Ouais... Je te le promets... Je reviendrais. Un jour... Je vais tous faire pour ça!

Les yeux de Casteil s'adoucirent encore un peu. Elle poursuivit, le tien plus que rosé:

-Parce que je... Moi aussi... Enfin... Mon cœur aussi t'appartiens! Pour moi aussi... Il y a que toi et personne d'autre...

Les joues de Castiel se colorèrent de la même couleur que ses cheveux... Il se mit à sourire.

Un nouveau coup de klaxonne, plus insistant que le premier...

-Je doit vraiment y aller... On a pas mal de route et mon père ne veut pas qu'on arrive trop tard à Paris...

La jeune fille sortit alors un papier soigneusement plier en quatre de sa poche et lui donna.

-C'est quoi?

-Un souvenir!

Castiel déplia la feuille et reconnu le dessin de lui en train de dormir. Il se mit à sourire.

-Quel beau mec!

-N'est-ce pas?

-Merci, j'en prendrais soin! Fait bon voyage.

-Ouais, ça va se faire! Merci.

Ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps, Hoyana déposa un baiser rapide et doux sur les lèvres de Castiel et s'en alla, remontant le petit chemin jusqu'à la route.

Arrivée devant la voiture de son père, elle entendit la voix de sa tête rouge.

-HE! À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, T'ES MA PETITE AMIE! SI UN MEC T'APPROCHE UN PEU TROP, JE ME POINTE À PARIS ET JE LUI DEMONTE SA TÊTE! OK?

Elle se contenta de sourire en acquiesçant puis grimpa dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt. Le pendentif en croix dans la paume de sa main, la jeune fille s'adressa à sa mère en pensée. « Maman, je suis amoureuse! » Les larmes sur ses joues ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler...

Debout les mains à nouveau dans ses poches, Castiel regarda la voiture de sa petite amie s'éloigner puis quitter son champs de vision au détour d'un carrefour. Démon s'asseyait à côté de lui. Machinalement, il posa sa main sur la tête de son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes avant de lui dire

-T'en fais pas, elle reviendra! Elle me l'a promis! Et elle a toujours tenu les promesses qu'elle m'a faite!

Puis une larmes se forma dans l'un de ses yeux, le forçant à s'essuyer les yeux avec le revers de sa manche.

-Nan, je chiale pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil! Allez, magnes-toi, on rentre! »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Et voilà, ainsi s'achève cette histoire... Mais non, il y aura un épilogue dimanche prochain... Parce que si je termine comme ça, je peux être sûr de voir débarquer chez moi une armée de lecteurs pas content... - -'

Bref, merci pour vos visites si régulières!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Bah oui, c'est triste mais il faut bien un peu de larmes!^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sadique mais pas méchante! (Comment ça c'est pareil? O_O) Bref, range ta tronçonneuse, a peur! Et c'est bon, tu peux respirer!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Sogequeen: **Et oui, et maintenant, plus qu'un petit épilogue... *renifle* Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je suis une fan des happy end, donc que des larmes de joie, évidemment!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: **Arf, autant pour moi, c'était une petite erreur de ma part. En fait, le 15ème, c'était l'avant avant dernier!^^ Et là, c'est l'avant dernier! Et dimanche prochain, ça sera le dernier... *retient un sanglot* Bref! Ah comment ça à l'assassina? Mais oui, il était temps que Casteil réagisse! Et oui, ça peut pas se finir comme ça! Hein l'auteur? (Comment ça c'est moi l'auteur?... Ah merde!^^) Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Mathilde: **Comment ça, t'as jamais commenté? *Outrée* Nan mais je rigole!^^ Mais tu as dû comprendre que j'étais un auteur particulièrement sadique avec mes personnages et SURTOUT avec mes lecteurs! Mouhahaha! Mais je vais me rattraper! Je me rattrape toujours! (Ou presque!^^) Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes fans!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

Et voilà... J'ai plus qu'à vous donner une dernière fois rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour THE END!^^

Prévoyez les mouchoirs en quantité suffisante!^^ (Surtout pour moi en fait!^^)

J'ai vu que personne ne semble intéressé par mon petit cadeau bonus... Je reste à l'écoute si ça vous dit toujours!^^

Bisous

TiteOshun


	17. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou tous le monde... Désolée du retard, j'avais dis samedi... Mais il se trouve que j'ai pas eu internet samedi mais dimanche... Donc bin voilà quoi!

Bon, moment tant redouté par beaucoup d'entre vous, le dernier chapitre... Oui, le tous dernier... The end!

*pleure*

Faites pas attention à moi... Lisez!^^

* * *

><p><strong>*Épilogue*<strong>

« ...êtes sur radio fm et il est actuellement 7h00. C'est par une belle journée ensoleillée que nous commençons le mois de septembre. C'est aujourd'hui la rentrée des... PAF! »

Une main venait de s'écraser que ce pauvre réveil, mettant fin à son discours matinal. Le propriétaire de cette main grogna et se retourna dans son lit.

Alors qu'il se rendormait, quelque chose de visqueux et chaud lui chatouilla la plante des pieds.

« Ah merde, Démon, tu fais chier!

Le chien continua son œuvre sur l'autre pied, le premier étant rentré sous la couverture.

-Ouais c'est bon, j'me lève...

D'un geste, il se redressa, encore à moitié endormis... C'est pas possible que ça soit déjà le matin... Il vient juste de se coucher...

Il se gratta la tête puis entreprit de se lever, avançant vers sa salle de bain en mode radar.

Après une petite douche, l'intégralité de ses neurones avaient retrouvés leurs places d'origine.

Ah ouais, c'est la rentrée des classes aujourd'hui...

Et c'est en classe de terminale littéraire que Castiel rentrait.

Grâce à une certaine personne, il avait plus ou moins réussi son bac de français, s'en sortant avec la moyenne.

Sur le chemin du lycée, Castiel se remémorait ses vacances d'été trop courte... Entre son boulot d'été, la visite des ses vieux, qu'il préfère oublier d'ailleurs, ses séances de guitare et composition, son dix-septième anniversaire, son chien et ses grasse mat', il n'avait vraiment pas vu passer ces deux derniers mois.

Avec l'argent accumulé de cette été, il comptait s'offrir un cadeau de rêve, un billet de train pour Paris. Après tous, ça fait six mois qu'elle est partie loin de lui. Malgré les nombreux appels et une quantité indéfinissable de messages envoyés, rien ne valait la présence direct... Mais pour cela, il fallait attendre les vacances de la Toussain...

Si loin...

Castiel soupira. Il avait compté sur son portable. Huit semaines! Juste huit semaines de cours avant ces fameuse vacances... Avant de pouvoir enfin la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, toucher ses cheveux, voir ses si beaux yeux bleu, entendre son rire et surtout l'embrasser... Elle lui manquait... Oui, Hoyana lui manquait terriblement!

Il arriva enfin devant le lycée. Comme d'habitude, plein de gens sans importance! Plein de nouvelles têtes! Les petits secondes... Non, calme! On a promis à Hoyana de ne pas terroriser les petits nouveaux...

Il se contenta de passer devant, sans leur accorder un seul regard.

Une masse d'élèves se poussait les uns les autres pour voir la composition de leur nouvelle classe.

Pff, pas besoin d'y aller. Une terminal L, il y en avait qu'une! Et les gens dedans seront les mêmes que l'année dernière... Il y retrouvera d'ailleurs cet abrutis de délégué! On se calme! Ça aussi, elle lui avait demandé. Ne plus s'engueuler avec Nathaniel... Ça va pas être simple, mais il a promis d'essayer!

Tant de sourires autour de lui. À peu près les mêmes sujets de conversation entre tous les élèves.

« Tes vacances se sont bien passées?

-Ouais trop, on a été à la plage. Il a fait supers beau! T'as vu j'ai même bronzé!

-Ah ouais! »

Blablabla... Ça y est, il avait déjà envie de rentrer chez lui... Non Castiel, ne plus sécher... « Ayons notre bac la même année Castiel! » lui avait dit sa petite amie...

« Ouais ouais... murmura-t-il tous bas. »

Il entreprit alors de s'assoir sur leur banc et sagement attendre la sonnerie.

Alors qu'il s'approcha de sa destination, il remarqua quelqu'un d'assit sur leur banc... Quoi? Y'a quelqu'un qui à oser mettre ses fesses là?

Surement un petit nouveau qui va très vite comprendre que seul Hoyana et lui ont le droit de poser leurs derrières ici. Malgré sa promesse de ne pas terroriser les petits nouveau, Castiel se promit intérieurement que ce sera le seul de l'année! Promis! Le seul et unique élève qui va faire dans sa culotte!

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha d'avantage de sa cible. Il se trouve que sa cible est une fille. Et alors? Ça change rien!

Cette fille avait de long cheveux châtain attacher en queue haut donc quelques mèche tombaient sur son visage. Ses jambes étaient blanches, en contraste avec son leggings et ses ballerines noires. Elle portait des lunette de soleil cachant ses yeux et lisait un bouquin.

Arrivé devant sa victime, Castiel pris on air de gros dure et lâcha:

« Hé, t'es sur mon banc là!

La dite victime leva la tête et le fixa à travers ses lunettes noir. Elle ferma brusquement son livre et lui répondit d'un même ton:

-Oui et alors?

Surprit, Castiel s'apprêta à répliquer quand son interlocuteur se leva et retira ses lunettes de soleil. Elle lui fit alors un grand sourire, fixant son air abasourdit de ses grands yeux bleu claire.

-Ga...mine?

-Surprit de me voir?

-Euh... Ouais carrément... J'croyais que t'étais à Paris...

-Et non!

-Mais hier soir tu me disais que...

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je te disais la vérité?

-Depuis combien de temps t'es à Sweet-City?

-Deux semaines! J'ai bossé comme une malade dans ce bar pour récolter un maximum d'argent afin de me prendre un appartement ici! Et quand j'aurais 17 ans, c'est à dire dans un mois, je pourrais toucher l'argent que ma mère m'avait mis de côté! J'ai donc la ferme intention de faire l'intégralité de ma terminale ici, à Sweet Amoris! Avec toi! Et Nath!

Castiel semblait avoir perdu la voix.

-Et aussi, reprit-elle après avoir reprit son souffle, je te rends ce que tu m'as confié il y a six mois!

Elle détacha le pendentif argenté de son cou et lui tendit. Machinalement, il tendit la main et le bijoux tomba dans sa paume. Encore sous le choc, il finit par atterrir, conscient que ce qui lui avait tant manqué ces six derniers mois se trouvait juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres de lui. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte loin de lui à nouveau... Ses mains tremblaient sur le dos de la jeune fille...

-Toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué... Castiel... articula-t-elle finalement, sentant ses larmes échappées déjà à son contrôle. »

Il finit pas desserrer son étreinte puis lui saisit son visage si fin, chassant en même temps les quelques larmes avec ses doigts, et l'embrassa... Hoyana se laissa faire... Ses lèvres lui avait tellement manqué...

Ça valait le coup de bosser comme une folle, des fois jusqu'à pas d'heure... Ça valait vraiment le coup... Parce que ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de vivre n'avait pas de prix!

.

De l'autre côté de la cour, deux regards avaient suivit toute la scène.

« J'en reviens pas qu'elle soit revenue ici!

-C'était à prévoir! J'ai moi même été surprit lorsque Hoyana m'a envoyé un message me demandant de lui envoyer un dossier d'inscription!

-T'étais pas obliger de le faire!

-C'est vrai mais Hoyana est mon amie! Il est normal que je l'aide quand elle me le demande!

-Pff! Lâcha la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Quand laisseras-tu tombée Ambre? Fais-toi une raison, ils sont ensemble et y'a rien que tu puisses faire maintenant pour empêcher ça!

-Parce que tu t'es fait une raison toi?

-Oui, pas le choix! Je préfère rester ami avec elle et la voir heureuse que tous faire pour qu'elle m'appartienne et la voir malheureuse...

Ambre se tut un moment, réfléchissant à ses sages paroles.

-Mais t'es pas jaloux de lui? Après tous, t'as jamais aimé Castiel et là, il sort avec la fille que t'aime...

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent! Si elle est heureuse, alors je le suis, même si ça veux dire la voir dans ses bras en train de l'embrasser lui...

La blonde se contenta de soupirer...

-M'en fiche, j'me trouverais un mec cent fois mieux que Castiel!

Son frère ne pus s'empêcher de sourire face à sa résolution.

-Justement, en parlent de garçon, il va y avoir un nouveau dans ta classe!

-Ah ouais?

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré tôt ce matin.

-Il s'appelle comment? Il a quel âge? Comment il est?

Ses yeux pétillaient déjà d'envie.

-Il s'appelle Damien, il a 16 ans, il est plutôt grand, cheveux court et noir, des yeux vert... Si ça t'intéresse, il est actuellement assit sur ce banc!

Elle suivit la direction que lui montrait son frère et tomba sur un garçon, assis sur le banc en questions, en train d'écouter son mp3.

-Pas mal, je doit bien l'avouer...

Elle commença à avancer quand Nathaniel l'interpela.

-Ambre?

-Quoi?

-Sois naturelle avec lui... N'essaie pas de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas! Sois toi même! Les mec préfère le sincérité et le naturel! Ok?

-Ouais ouais... Merci du conseil! Dit-elle sans même lui accorder un regard... »

Puis elle se dirigea vers sa nouvelle cible. Nathaniel se retourna alors vers ce nouveau petit couple, assit sur leur banc, main dans la main, en pleine discutions...

Bon c'est pas le tous, mais y'a pas mal de boulot qui l'attends au bureau! Il devrait y aller! Au moment de rentrer, il bouscula l'épaule de quelqu'un.

« Oh désolé, je t'avais pas vu. Rien de cassé? Lui demanda-t-il

La personne en question leva ses deux yeux violet sur le blondinet.

-Non c'est ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je suis nouvelle et un peu paumée donc voilà...

-Nouvelle? Si tu veux je peux te faire visiter le lycée!

-Euh ouais, merci, avec plaisir! Dit-elle d'un grand sourire

-Au fait, je m'appelle Nathaniel!

-Enchantée, moi c'est Oshun... »

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Et voilà... C'est ainsi que ce termine ma fiction d'amour sucré, « D'une gamine pour une tête rouge »

Je suis un peu nostalgique... Je me souviens encore du jour où elle est née dans ma petite tête et du jour où j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 1... C'était en janvier 2012!^^

Bref, 5 mois plus tard, elle est finit, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout!^^ En tous cas, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire!

Ne pleurez pas, une de finit mais j'en ai plein d'autre en projet dont « Pour quelques gouttes » qui en est à son 9ème chapitre sur le site de fiction press!

**jojo: **Euh... c'est assez dur de commenter un « . » mais merci de t'être arrêté sur ma fiction!^^

**ambroisine: **Moi aussi je t'adooooooooore beaucoup ma chérie!^^ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au moment où tu as poster ce commentaire, il y avait bien 16 chapitres... O_O Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais! (Non, je n'ai pas bu!) Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Miranda Every: **Tiens, un mouchoir! *tant un mouchoir à Miranda Every* Alors, non, Castiel ne va pas monter un cheval blanc pour se rendre à Paris... C'est un peu démodé les chevaux... Non? J'espère que mon épilogue t'as satisfait... Un peu court, en même temps, tout a été déjà dit, non? Et pour le bonus, moi je veux bien, 10 chapitres de plus mais ça risque d'être un peu... Comment dire? Vide... - -', Sauf si t'as des idées, je suis partante, mais sinon... Désolée...! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Sogequenn: **Bah de rien... TiteOshun et Happy End, ça va ensemble de toute façon...^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Mathilde: **Et bah oui, c'est tous mignon comme il faut!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Life-is-Colorful: **Et oui, même Castiel peut s'excuser... Bon c'est très très rare, j'en conviens, mais pas impossible! Ah ouf, merci!* soupire de soulagement* Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bon, voilà... Je pense que j'ai tous dis...

*pleure*

*renifle*

*se mouche bruyamment*

Bref, il y aura un dernier petit chapitre de remerciement pour tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et pour ceux qui me laisserons un ultime commentaire!^^

J'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne semaine.

Bisous

TiteOshun


	18. Merci

***Remerciements***

Voilà le chapitre remerciements. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un chapitre où je vais vous remercier!^^

Pour commencer, ceux qui m'ont lâcher une ultime review:

**Miranda Every: **Nan mais en fait, il y a pas eut de cheval, parce que, pour une question d'hygiène, on pouvait pas... Le crottin de cheval sur le plateau du tournage... Pas possible... Castiel à faillit en faire du steak après avoir mit un pied dedans...- -' Alors, oui, j'aime bien Nathi!^^ Une fin triste pas possible non plu, parce que TiteOshun = Happy end! Donc voilà! Et oui, je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même faire un truc sympa avec la terrible Ambre!^^ Merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires!

**OofleurdelysOo: **Alors ne t'inquiète pas, les examens passent avant tous, je ne t'en veux pas!^^ Merci pour tes félicitations et je suis contente d'avoir été utile au milieu de tes pauses! Alors, oui, j'ai une petite idée de fiction avec Nathi qui vient de naitre dans ma petite tête! Il va donc y avoir une suite, c'est prévus! Je compte sur ta présence!^^ Merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires!

**Sogequeen: **Pleure pas! Tiens, un mouchoir! C'est triste, mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, c'est connus!^^ Tu ne t'es pas trompé, c'est bien sur fiction press que ce trouve ma fiction. J'ai plusieurs autres fictions de prévu dans une autre d'Amour sucrée! Merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires!

**Mathilde:** XD t'as raison, c'est flippant ton truc!^^ Mais bizarrement, ça me touche! Merci pour tes compliments *rougit* Merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires!

**ambroisine: **Et oui, Oshun, c'est moi! Bah quoi?^^ Bah oui, du coup, j'ai plus trop le choix! Une suite vient de naitre dans ma petite tête et est en cours de création... Donc, j'espère pouvoir compter sur ta présence!^^ Merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires!

**meltess: **De rien, ça ma fait plaisir de l'écrire!^^ C'est un peu triste, c'est vrai, mais je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Life-is-Colorul: **Pleure pas! Tiens, un mouchoir! Heureusement que j'avais prévu assez de mouchoir!^^ Alors, oui, une suite est prévu, je ne sais pas quand mais elle est prévu!^^ Merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires!

Et voilà pour ceux qui ont commentés.

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews anonymes.

Maintenant, merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris:

**ambroisine**

**Belplume**

**bousasa**

**crazymeli94**

**hinagaaralove**

**Life-is-colorful**

**meltess**

**Miranda Every**

**oOfleurdelysOo**

**Sogequeen**

**XxX-Yuiko-XxX**

Allez voir leur profil, ils ont des histoires intéressantes à lire!

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisait sans laisser de trace de leurs passages!

À la demande de plusieurs d'entre vous, une suite de « D'une gamine pour une tête rouge » est prévue! Et oui, une suite! Avec notre Nath préféré! Et je vais aussi faire intervenir d'autre personnages comme Violette, Lysandre, Armin et Alexy! Et bien sûr, vous l'avez sans doute comprit, moi, Oshun!^^ Si, si, je suis une grosse narcissique qui s'invite dans sa future fiction! J'espère pourvoir compter sur vous pour la sortie du chapitre 1 prévu le xx/xx/2012 (Oui, Je sais, je ne sais pas quand, mais ça sera durant l'année 2012! Promis^^)

En attendant, je vous invite à lire ma fiction « Pour quelques gouttes » sur le site d'histoire original .

Bon, je pense avoir tous dit... Je suis un peu triste mais il faut bien une fin!

*pleure*

Encore une fois, merci, merci, merci!

*pleure encore*

Sans vous, cette histoire aurait pas été la même! Vous avez été mon carburant!

*le niveau de larmes monte dangereusement dans la pièce*

Car, une histoire n'est rien sans ses lecteurs!

*TiteOshun est en train de se noyer dans ses larmes*

Bisous à tous le monde et à très bientôt!

TiteOshun


	19. Bonus 1

**Note de l'auteur: **Cher lecteurs, bonjours!

Je suis de retour sur cette fiction pour vous offrir le premier bonus qui m'a été demandé! Il s'agit d'un résumé, chapitre par chapitre, de l'histoire de Castiel et Hoyana, mais du point de vue de Castiel! C'est vrai, que s'est-il passé dans se petite tête rouge, tout au long de leurs aventures? Ses pensées, ses impressions, ces ressentis, ses coup de coeur et ses coup de gueules... Je vous ai tous raconté! Lisez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*Bonus n°1*<strong>

**Chapitre1: Bienvenue à Sweet-City**

_Hoyana vient d'arriver à Sweet-City avec son père. Elle rencontre Castiel au parc, alors que celui-ci promenait son chien._

On était au mois de novembre et la fin du weekend était arrivé trop vite... Déjà, il fallait retourner en cours dès demain matin...

Un jeune homme soupira, allongé sur son lit, une cigarette à la bouche. Pourquoi faut-il que les weekend soient si court? Une tête se posa alors sur le bord du lit et deux yeux noir le fixait. Il voulait sortir... Pourquoi pas...

Celui-ci soupira de nouveau, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se leva. Comme pour répondre à son maitre, le chien remua de la queue, heureux d'avoir enfin attiré l'attention de Castiel.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher sur la petite ville de Sweet-City.

Les deux mains dans ses poches, l'esprit du jeune homme vagabondait, sans but. Démon marchait docilement à côté de lui. Le parc était désert. C'est pas plus mal, il n'avait pas envi de croiser quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un du lycée. Il les vois déjà assez la semaine, c'est pas pour les voir le weekend aussi! Et puis, qui pourrait-il croiser un dimanche soir?

Ses pensées furent interrompu par l'accélération de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Il appela, une fois, deux fois. Mais l'animal ignora en beauté les ordres de sont maitre. Partiellement agacé, il réédita son ordre, élevant un peu la voix Mais déjà, son chien était loin devant, continuant sa course.

Castiel se mit alors à courir à son tour, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue.

Il le retrouva, quelques mètres plus loin, assit à côté d'un banc et d'une fille.

Il s'arrêta et reprenait doucement son souffle. Une nouvelle fois, il lui ordonna de revenir près de lui. Mais Démon ne semblait pas prêt à obéir. Castiel posa alors son regard sur la personne qui retenait l'attention de son chien. Il s'agissait d'une fille, peut-être de son âge... Elle avait de long cheveux châtain et des yeux bleu comme le ciel. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage avant. Elle est pas du lycée, c'est sûr.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'est pas le moment de mater une fille. Il s'adressa de nouveau à son animal de compagnie, en vain. L'inconnue s'adressa alors à Démon. La voix de la fille était claire et posé, presque apaisante. Mais à quoi il pense?

Toujours un peu énervé, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de balancer une parole acide à l'attention de la jeune file. À sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci lui répondit, sur le même ton! Mais pour qui elle se prend cette nana? Elle ose prétendre qu'il n'a pas d'autorité avec Démon?

S'en suivit un échange mauvais entre les deux adolescents. Cette fille répondait à ses paroles, au lieu de se taire et de s'abaisser devant lui, elle répondait! Elle finit pas mette fin à la conversation avec une phrase bien placée et s'en alla, peut-être aussi énervée que lui.

Castiel grimaça! Cette fille... Cette fille lui avait cloué le bec? En une phrase, cette fille avait réussi à le faire taire? Lui? Impossible.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres... Cette fille sera forcement au lycée demain... Elle va vite comprendre qui il est et surtout, Castiel compte bien la remettre proprement à sa place! Malgré tous, pourquoi paraissait-elle si... intéressante?

**Chapitre 2 : Encore un lycée**

_Premier jour de cours pour Hoyana. Elle y rencontre Nathaniel, Ambre et ses copines et surtout, elle y recroise Castiel._

En temps normal, Castiel trainait des pieds pour aller en cours. Mais là, ce matin là, il avançait rapidement. Non pas qu'il était pressé d'étudier mais il voulait la revoir, cette fille qui lui avait tenu tête! Il voulait le tester encore, pour savoir si sa grande gueule de la veille était toujours d'actualité! Pour une fois qu'on répond à ses vannes, il n'allait surement passer à côté d'une occasion de rappeler qui il est!

Le couloir était noir de monde, comme d'habitude. Il ne savait pas où la trouver. Appuyé contre son casier, il attendait... Elle finira bien par passer par là!

Il sentit alors quelques chose buter dans son pied. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut un cadenas. Un cadenas? Il se pencha alors, pour le ramasser. Alors qu'il le saisit dans sa main, il vit une autre main juste à côté. Il se releva et reconnue la fille du parc. Bon timing!

« Toi? »

Il souriait, peut-être pour la provoquer un peu. Elle voulait qu'il lui rende son cadenas. Et puis quoi encore!

Il pensait qu'elle baisserait les yeux, vaincu, il voulait qu'elle le supplie de lui rendre son bien. Il voulait la soumettre à son autorité, avoir cette sensation de victoire sur les autre... Cette délicieuse sensation que personne ne peut se dresser face à lui. Cette fille, peut importe son comportement d'hier, elle est comme tous les autres! Elle aura peur et va l'éviter par la suite! Pourquoi se fait-il des illusion de toute façon?

C'est alors qu'une douloureuse sensation lui coupa le souffle. Elle l'avait frappé, lui? Elle avait osé lever la main sur lui?

Elle avait récupéré son cadenas. Il leva les yeux sur elle, tout en se tenant le ventre, devenue douloureux. Son visage ne montrait aucune forme de peur ou de regret quelconque. Cette fille était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire et elle semblait même presque fière! Mais c'est qui cette nana?

Castiel resta un moment sur place. Le couloir était à présent vide. Il savait que le cours était sur le point de commencer. Mais il s'en foutait. Il se rappelait de son visage, alors qu'il l'a menacé de lui faire payer cher son geste. N'importe qui se censé aurait prit peur mais pas elle... Elle, avait planté son regard bleu sur lui, comme un mère sur son enfants punis, comme un maitre sur son élève désobéissant... Elle l'avait regarder de haut, sans crainte, sans peur...

Décidément, cette fille est vraiment intéressante!

Arrivé en cours, il coupa la parole à son prof et se dirigea à sa place, sans accorder un seul regard à l'homme. Une fois installé, il leva enfin les yeux sur le tableau et il reconnu alors cette fille. Elle est dans sa classe? Pourquoi semblait-il soulagé? Il s'en fiche qu'elle soit dans sa classe... Au contraire, il faudrait pas que le reste des élèves sache que cette fille n'a pas peur de lui... Sa réputation pourrait en être ternis!

Et portant, il la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à sa place. Il grimaça à nouveau, baisant les yeux sur sa propre table. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Pourquoi cette fille lui semble si... Il interrompit lui même le fil de ses pensées, entamant avec elle une conversation par papier interposé. Elle s'appelle Hoyana... Et surtout, elle semble aimer lui renvoyer en pleine figure les vannes qu'il lui faisait passer... Cette nana n'a-t-elle vraiment pas peur de lui? Ça serait bien la première fois!

**Chapitre 3: Le banc**

_Première matinée pour Hoyana. Après avoir apprit de Nathaniel qui est vraiment Castiel, elle se retrouva sur un banc pour manger. Une personne s'approcha d'elle, bien décider à la virer d'ici._

Midi avait sonné et Castiel marchait dans la cour, dans l'optique de se poser sur un banc et de ne plus bouger. Cet abruti de délégué l'avait mit de mauvaise humeur. Pour qui il se prend de raconter sa vie à cette gamine? Pour une fois qu'une personne ne semblait pas le fuir, il a fallut qu'il l'entraine de son côté, la berçant de jolie paroles... Finalement, cette fille n'était peut-être pas si intéressante que ça... Pour avoir écouter cet imbécile, de toute façon, c'est qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça...

Cherchant un banc des yeux, il tomba alors sur Hoyana, en train de lire. Peut-être que... Si ça se trouve, cet idiot ne lui a pas encore complétement ramolli le cerveau.

De nouveau gonflé à bloc, il s'approcha d'elle, lui demandant « gentiment » de partir. Si le délégué à réussit son diabolique œuvre, elle devrait lui obéir et s'en aller rapidement. Mais au lieu de ça, elle lui répondit, d'un ton assuré qu'elle ne comptait pas bouger.

Intérieurement, il était content, au moins elle n'avait pas tenu compte de que l'autre idiot lui avait dit... Elle est pas si idiote que ça au finale!

Pour la tester encore, au cas où ça serait un coup de chance, il insista, d'abord en jetant son livre par terre, puis en avalant son sandwich.

Mais rien y fait, elle décidément très forte! Elle lui plait, de plus en plus! Cette fille qui ne semble pas avoir peur, qui ne le craint pas, lui, le rebelle du lycée, celui qu'on évite de peur de se retrouver enfermer dans une benne à ordure si on le regarde de travers...

Cette gamine, qui n'hésite pas à le remettre à sa place... Qui est-elle? Comment se fait-il que rien de ce qu'il fait a l'effet attendu sur elle? De quelle planète vient-elle? Qu'est-ce que ça cache?

La sonnerie de reprise des cours. Elle s'éloigna de lui...

Castiel resta un moment assis sur le banc, conscient qu'il devrait lui aussi se lever et se rendre en physique. Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation de soulagement? Comme si sa colère de tout à l'heure avait disparut...

_« Peut importe ce qu'il a dit, je ne juge pas les gens par ce qu'on me dit mais par ce que je vois! »_

Pourquoi ça tournait dans sa tête comme ça? Sale gamine!

**Chapitre 4: Un début?**

_C'est la fin des cours et Hoyana est retournée au parc, pour finir son dessin_

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là, dans le parc, alors qu'il sortait de chez le vétérinaire et qu'il aurait très bien pu renter directement chez lui... Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il espère la croiser.

Ça le fait chier... C'est bien la première fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui le trouble autant! En une journée, elle avait élu domicile dans sa tête. Cette fille si différente des autre...Cette gamine!

En parlant du loup, elle est là, sur le même banc qu'hier soir! Elle semblait un peu ailleurs... Il s'approche, les mains dans les poches.

Un petit « Yo » suffit à la sortir de ses pensées. Elle l'avait encore une fois appeler tête rouge! Quel nom débile! Il lui a déjà demandé de ne pas l'appeler comme ça! Mais il semble que sa célèbre autorité ne fonctionnait pas avec elle! Sale gamine!

Il jeta un œil sur ce qu'elle faisait. Un dessin? Bizarrement, il était presque content d'apprendre quelque chose sur elle, comme s'il était privilégié... Mais à quoi il pense encore? Sérieux!

Hoyana lui apprit alors qu'il avait loupé quelques chose d'intéressant en cours, cours qu'il avait séché! Très curieux il voulu savoir mais elle le provoqua alors, refusant de lui dire! Elle s'en alla en courant, après lui avoir tirer la langue.

Quelle insolence! On dirait que cette gamine ne sait pas encore qui il est! Mais quelque part, il aimait ça! Il se mit à sa poursuite, oubliant presque sa colère et sa frustration pour, encore une fois, avoir été remit en place par elle.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa dans ses bras, la soulevant afin qu'elle arrête de courir! Il la trouva légère... Presque fragile... Elle se défendait, lui ordonnant de la lâcher. Un ordre? Elle lui a ordonner quelques chose! D'un geste, il la coinça entre lui et un arbre constatant que, même prisonnière, elle continuait de le chercher des yeux, de le provoquer, de le tester... Lui?

Depuis quand les rôles ont-il été inversé entre eux deux? C'est lui qui voulait savoir jusqu'où cette fille pouvait aller, pas l'inverse! Revenant un peu à la réalité, Casteil la regarda répondre à un appel. Son père veut qu'elle rentre... Déjà?

Hein? Pourquoi se fait-il cette remarque?

Après avoir eut sa réponse, il la lâcha, presque à contre cœur... Non, pas presque, c'est complétement à contre cœur qu'il la laissa partir et rentrer chez elle...

Les mains dans les poches, il ressentait comme un grand vide, d'un coup. Pendant un instant, il maudissait ce coup de fil qui avait tout interrompu. Peut-être ira-t-il en cours demain... Tous ne semble pas aussi nul que ça dans ce lycée finalement!

Sérieusement, cette gamine lui prend vraiment trop la tête!

**Chapitre 5: Au détour d'un crayon**

_Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée d'Hoyana à Sweet Amoris. Elle et Castiel sont devenu ami._

C'est enfin les vacances de Noël! Mais pour une fois, Castiel ne semblait pas pressé de rentrer chez lui... Parce qu'il n'allait pas la voir pendant deux semaines. Qui allait-il faire chier? Qui allait lui dire « Mais t'as gueule tête rouge! »? Qui allait remplir ses journées si vide?

Castiel prenait plaisir à être avec elle, bien qu'il ne lui montrait pas. C'était, d'après ses souvenirs, quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Jusque là, les gens le fuyaient, avaient peur de lui... Personne n'avait prit la peine de le connaître, de l'écouter, de la supporter...

Elle, cette gamine, non seulement elle avait apprit à le connaître mais en plus elle ne le fuyait pas, elle le supportait, l'écoutant râler contre le monde et les gens, supportant ses coups de gueules, restant avec lui malgré certain mots blessant qu'il lui balançait dans un excès de colère... Malgré tous ça, elle est toujours là! Avec lui... Lui qui avait toujours été seul.

Aussi supportait-il moins cet abruti de délégué, lui aussi devenu ami avec sa gamine. Ce type n'a pas de vie ou quoi? Pourquoi fait-il qu'il soit ami avec SON amie à lui? C'est pas les filles qui manque et à qui il plait! Alors pourquoi elle?

Quelqu'un avait fait une blague pourrie à Hoyana. Surement Ambre... Sérieux, cette fille fait vraiment pitié! Hoyana lui fit alors remarquer que son carnet à dessin avait disparut. En l'espace que quelques secondes, sa gamine si calme se transforma en démon, avec une furieuse envie de tuer la blonde qu'elle avait déjà empoigner contre un mur. Après avoir arrêté son geste visant à défigurer le visage d'Ambre, Hoyana s'en alla après avoir montré un visage très en colère.

Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère. Et quel force dans ce bras! S'il n'était pas intervenu, il est claire qu'Ambre aurait eu le nez cassé. À son tour, il força Ambre à lui rendre le carnet volé et surtout, il la remit comme il faut à sa place. Il est loin d'être idiot et avait bien comprit les sentiments d'Ambre à son égare! Ça fait même un an qu'il s'en fou! Ambre n'est intéressée que par sa réputation de rebelle et par rien d'autre! La seule et unique personne à être passée au dessus de cette barrière est sa gamine! C'est bien pour ça qu'il prend sa défense!

Il la retrouva au parc, un visage si triste... Ce carnet à dessin doit vraiment lui être précieux... D'ailleurs elle se mit à pleurer lorsqu'il lui rendit. Pourquoi voir ses larmes lui fit mal? D'habitude, Castiel n'aimait pas les filles qui chialait pour un oui ou pour un non. Il avait juste envi de leurs dire d'arrêter de geindre et de se bouger les fesses pour réglé ce qui les a fait pleurer! Mais là, il n'avait pas du tout envi de lui dire ça, au contraire, il voulait qu'elle pleure, pour ensuite retrouver son sourire... Il voulait... La prendre dans ses bras... C'est bien la première fois qu'il a ce genre de pensées... Prendre une fille dans ses bras? N'importe quoi!

Finalement, elle s'arrêta de pleurer et, quelques mots échanger plus tard elle avait retrouvé son sourire. Il lui avait donner son numéro de portable, au cas où! Maintenant qu'il y pense, hormis cet imbécile de délégué qui a accès aux numéros de tout le monde, personne dans tous le lycée avait son numéro... Il se rappela son répertoire de numéro si vide... Mais maintenant, il y avait celui de sa gamine... Comment une chose si futile pouvait le rendre heureux? C'est stupide!

N'empêche, ces deux semaines de vacances vont lui paraître longue... Mais longue!

**Chapitre 6: Marchand de sable**

_C'est la fin des vacances de noël et Hoyana est enfin de retour à Sweet-City pour une nouvelle années!_

La nuit était tombée en ce dernier dimanche des vacances. Allongé sur son lit, Castiel attendait des nouvelles de sa est-ce qu'elle arrive chez elle déjà? Pourquoi elle mets autant de temps? Pourquoi? Pourquoi voulait-il autant la revoir? Ils avaient passé presque toutes les vacances à se parler par sms... Alors pourquoi? Elle lui manque? N'importe quoi!

Personne ne lui maque! Pourtant, il avait la sensation que son lit était immense, que son appartement aussi, que lui aussi... Si vide... Il veut la voir! Il va la voir!

On est au milieu de la nuit maintenant mais Castiel ne cesse de se retourner encore et encore dans son lit. Plus vite il dormira et plus vite il sera à demain pour la revoir! Alors quoi? Depuis quand une fille m'empêche autant de pioncer? Il décida de lui envoyer un message, espérant au moins entendre sa voix. Pas de chance, elle semble fatiguée. Sans trop savoir comment, elle lui envoya finalement ce qui ressemble à une invitation chez elle. Ni une ni deux, il se lève et sort de chez lui.

Il avançait rapidement dans les rue endormie de la ville. Il savait où elle habitait, elle lui avait montrer, une fois!

Arrivé destination, il se glissa dans son jardin et frappa doucement au carreau. Elle lui ouvrit, apparemment surprise de le voir ici. Il décida d'entrer, malgré son désaccord.

À présent, il est allongé près d'elle. Il se glissa sous la couette et constata qu'elle dormais déjà. Elle devait vraiment être crevée! Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sentit le parfum de son shampoing, si fruité... Lui qui n'arrivait pas à dormir tout à l'heure, là, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle était là, à côté de lui. À présent, il était bien! Malgré tous, elle lui avait manqué, ses deux dernières semaines.

Bien plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître.

Sa gamine...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla et entrouvrit les yeux, elle était déjà assise, essayant de la pousser à se lever.

Mais il a pas envi! Il voulait rester là, avec elle dans ses bras, comme le plus gros de la nuit! Il s'était réveillé vers 4h du matin. Elle s'était collé à lui, peut-être pour se réchauffer... Il avait juste passée ses bras autour d'elle, nichant son nez dans son cou.

Mon dieu qu'il avait bien dormit! Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit... Et là, elle voulait qu'il se lève de cet environnement si doux et chaud? Ça va pas! Elle se pencha tout près de lui. Son cœur manqua un battement. Si proche... Ses yeux bleu si envoutant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive bon sang? Il la veut contre lui! D'ailleurs, il n'hésita pas à poser ses main sur son dos et à l'allonger sur lui. À son plus grand plaisir, elle se laissa faire. Ce contacte si apaisant! Y'a qu'elle qui parvient à le détendre ainsi...

Sa gamine...

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que son père intervienne? De quoi il se mêle ce vieux d'abord? Et voilà, maintenant, elle est debout, loin de lui... Elle lui a dit une phrase si blessante... « Chui pas ta copine! »

Malheureusement... Parce que au moins, il pourrait l'avoir pour lui, rien que pour lui... Il n'aura plus à ressentir de la jalousie dès qu'elle s'approche d'autre mecs... Elle serait la seule pour lui...

Depuis quand la voit-il comme une fille différente des autres?

**Chapitre 7: Quelques notes de musiques**

_Petite soirée en musique au téléphone entre Hoyana et Castiel._

Il posa son téléphone sur son bureau après avoir, encore une fois, cédé à un caprice de sa gamine et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux perdu sur le poster d'une guitare électrique, accroché au plafond.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Ça lui ressemble pas d'être aussi hésitant... Qu'est-ce qu'il a essayé de lui dire exactement?

Putain, ça le fait chier! Y'a encore 3 mois, il n'aurait jamais accepté de jouer pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui même... Sauf peut-être pour de l'argent...

C'est quoi ce comportement de tapette? Il se la joue Nathaniel ou quoi? Et surtout, pourquoi cette fille semblait tellement plus importante que tous le reste?

Bon ok, ils s'entendaient bien... Elle était surement la seule dans tous le lycée avec qui il s'entendait bien et qui parvenait à le supporter plus de deux minutes. Mais c'est tous! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, sérieux?

En y repensant, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait changé. Il le savais... Il était en train de renter dans les cases! Il séchait de moins en moins parce qu'elle le trainait à tous les cours... La dernière prise de tête avec cet imbécile de délégué remontait à presque un mois! Il avait même réduit sa consommation de cigarettes puisque maintenant, sa pause clope du midi a été remplacée par ses dégustations de sandwichs hors normes!

Mais ce qui le gonflait vraiment, mais vraiment, c'est que ça ne le dérangeais pas plus que ça, tous ces changements... Il s'y était même habitué... À force...

Et ça, ça avait le don de l'agacer plus qu'autres choses!

**Chapitre 8: Panique**

_Par jalousie, Ambre à joué un sale tour à Hoyana, celle-ci se trouve enfermé dans le cabanon du club jardinage du lycée._

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous au parc le soir, pour faire un croquis de son chien. Encore un caprice qu'il lui cède... Sérieux, il se ramolli complétement!

Assit sur le banc, il attends... Elle est en retard... Qu'est-ce qui la retient aussi longtemps? Logiquement elle aurait dû arriver avant lui...

Elle ne répond même pas au message qu'il vient de lui envoyer.

C'est la voix d'Ambre qui le sortit de ses pensées! Elle serait rentré chez elle? Alors qu'elle lui a donner rendez-vous? Quel culot!

De retour chez lui, Castiel était particulièrement énervé. Mais pour qui elle se prend avec ses caprices de gamine? D'abord, elle lui demande de ramener son chien puis elle lui pose un lapin! Il lui envoya un nouveau message qui resta, lui aussi, sans réponse.

Mais malgré son énervement, une point d'inquiétude avait fait surface au fond de lui. C'est vrai que ça lui ressemble pas de se foutre de lui comme ça...

Après une cigarette, il décida d'aller carrément chez elle. Au moins, il sera fixé sur le pourquoi du comment de son comportement.

Mais arrivé devant la maison, celle-ci semblait vide. Pas de lumière, pas de bruit. Il savait que son père n'était pas là, mais là, il n'y avait personne. Où est-t-elle? La, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter... Sa colère avait laissé place à de l'inquiétude.

Ambre étant sa seul piste, il se rendit chez eux et, au prix d'effort et de persévérance de sa part et de celle de Nathaniel, Ambre avoua son crime.

Enfermé dans le cabanon du lycée? SA gamine? Enfermée? Seule? Par ce froid?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il fonça sur place, sa colère mélangé à un sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis très longtemps: de la peur, simple et pur! La peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à Hoyana! Si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose, cette peste de Ambre le paiera très cher!

Arrivé sur place, la serrure du lycée ne résista pas longtemps face à lui. Puis, après quelques appelle sans réponse, les portes du cabanon tombèrent à leur tour.

Elle était là, inconsciente, gelée, si fragile... Sa gamine... Elle ne réagit pas... Malgré ses appels, Hoyana ne réagit pas... Il a peur, si peur d'être privé de son sourire, privé de sa présence à ses côtés, privé d'elle... Il décida de la sortir d'ici, rapidement, de l'emmener loin de cet endroit froid et sombre...

**Chapitre 9: Soulagement**

_Prisonnière du cabanon du lycée suite à une mauvaise blague, Hoyana est a présent chez Castiel, à ses bons soins._

Sur le chemin, son cœur battait comme un fou contre sa poitrine. Rien de semblait avoir d'importance! Là, toute suite, il y a qu'elle! Il pourrait bien y avoir un vaisseau extraterrestre qui s'écrase juste à côté, ou encore le chanteur de son groupe de rock préféré qui lui propose de rentrer dans son groupe... Il n'y ferait pas attention! Parce que là, seule sa gamine compte!

Enfin, ils arrivèrent chez lui. Complètement paniqué, Castiel ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Puis, l'idée lumineuse, la douche.

Mais là encore, elle ne répondait pas à ses appels... Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas? Pourquoi restait-elle si silencieuse? Pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il envi de pleurer? Serait-il arrivé trop tard pour la sauver? Ça fait si mal... Son cœur lui faisait si mal!

Alors qu'il pensait faire un cauchemars, enfin, sa petite voix, celle qu'il attendait tant... Elle allait bien... Elle était vivante! À ce moment là, ses larmes échappèrent complètement à son contrôle et coulèrent sur ses joues. Mais il s'en fichait! Elle allait bien et c'est tous ce qui comptait!

Il était désormais plus calme. Elle était assise en face de lui, sirotant le thé qu'il lui avait préparer. À présent, c'est surtout de la colère qui habitait l'esprit du jeune homme. Pourquoi sa gamine n'est-elle pas plus en colère que ça contre Ambre? Elle a faillit la tuer et Hoyana prenait ça comme une simple blague. Mais, encore une fois, elle parvint à lui tenir tête, essayant de lui faire comprendre. Mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il voulait juste que la coupable de ça paie le prix fort. Elle avait oser toucher à SA gamine. Elle lui avait fait du mal! Même si c'est une fille, elle méritait une bonne correction! Il parvint à se calmer encore une fois grâce à la patience de sa gamine. Allongé à ses côtés, il tenta de se résonner comme il pouvait. Elle allait bien. Elle n'avait pas été blessé... Peut-être que c'est pas si catastrophique que ça... Pourquoi s'emporte-t-il autant, dès qu'il s'agit d'Hoyana? Quand a-t-il commencer à penser comme ça?

**Chapitre 10: En ce bel après-midi**

_Après l'épisode de la cabane, Hoyana récupéra ses forces chez Castiel_

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux, une odeur de produit vaisselle lui chatouilla les narines. Il s'assit sur son lit, constatent que son invitée était déjà debout et depuis longtemps à en juger par la propreté de son appartement.

Après avoir terminé sa toilette, il se positionna devant la porte d'entrée, attendant son retour. Enfin, elle entra avec son chien. Tout au fond de lui, Castiel ressentit une pointe de soulagement... Pourquoi? Ça il ne le savait pas.

Elle semblait en forme, comme si l'épisode d'hier était loin, très loin... Elle souriait, comme avant. Castiel était calmé. Comme si la nuit avait tout effacé.

Conscient qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, il lui proposa naturellement de la raccompagner, peut-être pour s'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment bien.

Arrivé chez elle, elle le laissa seul dans le salon, pour aller se changer. Un regard autour de lui lui suffit à savoir dans quel environnement elle avait vécu. Un environnement chaleureux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi sa présence à ses côtés lui était si chaude... Elle lui donnait ce que son père à du lui donner tout le long de son enfance. Malgré tous, il était jaloux. Il aurait aimé connaître ça, lui aussi. Une vrai vie de famille.

Son regard tomba sur un portrait de famille. Il y devina sa gamine, entourée de ses parents. La photo semblait avoir une dizaine d'année.

Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, répondant à ses question plutôt gênantes sur sa mère. Castiel appréciait qu'elle se confie ainsi à lui, lui faisant confiance sur un sujet plutôt sensible comme celui de sa mère.

Il la vit alors sortir ses affaires scolaire, dans l'optique de travailler. Pas très motivé, il céda, encore une fois, face aux demande d'Hoyana. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fit ses devoirs. Mais le sourire de sa gamine lui suffisait largement comme récompense.

Décidément, cette fille à un contrôle complet sur lui... C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive.

Le reste de l'après midi fut tranquille, posé devant un dvd. Être assit à côté d'elle, sur ce canapé, l'entendre rire aux scènes drôle, la sentir sursauter lors d'une scène de suspense, sentir la moindre petite réaction de sa part rendait le film encore plus intéressant. Castiel aimait être avec elle. Comment a-t-il pu changer autant grâce à elle? Comment est-il possible de changer autant en si peu de temps? Ou serait-il, en ce moment, si il n'avait pas rencontré cette fille? Surement chez lui, en train de fumer, et d'attendre que ce weekend se termine pour qu'une nouvelle semaine de cours recommence... Il se rend compte que sa vie était bien vide et fade avant... Ce qui rendait la présence d'Hoyana à ses côtés encore plus précieuse.

Le film est finit et, à contre cœur, Castiel songea à rentrer chez lui. Elle va bien, elle est chez elle, au chaud et en sécurité. Sa présence n'est plus nécessaire...

C'est alors que c'est elle qui lui fait comprendre qu'il doit rester avec elle. Cette initiative le surprend. Elle veut qu'il reste? Cette décision lui fit tellement plaisir qu'il se surprit lui même à sourire presque bêtement avant d'accepter. Encore une fois, elle avait décidé pour lui. Pourquoi se sentait-il incapable de lui dire non? Il la taquinait, faisait durer le plaisir de la voir suppliante, mais au final, il savait que la réponse allait être oui. Il ne se voyait pas lui refuser ce service... Avant, il aurait envoyer promener cette personne sans l'ombre d'un regret... Mais là, il était tous simplement incapable de dire non. Quand est-il devenue si souple?

**Chapitre 11:Prit sur le fait!**

_Encore un peu secoué, Hoyana à demander à Castiel de rester pour la nuit. Celui-ci à accepter, non sans surprise d'une telle initiative de la part de sa gamine._

Castiel marchait rapidement dans les rue de Sweet-City. L'air était glacial et le vents soufflait fort. Il revenait tous juste de chez lui, histoire de remplir la gamelle de son chien et se dirigeait à grande enjambées chez Hoyana.

Les mains dans ses poches, les mots de sa gamine tournaient encore dans sa tête.

_« Je...ne veux pas rester toute seule... S'il te plait... reste. »_

Cette simple phrase l'avais rendu heureux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces mots lui avaient fait plaisir. Il se sentait utile, enfin, après toutes ses années de solitude, on lui avait demandé de rester... Des mots si sincères, si doux, mêlés avec une petite angoisse. C'était tous simplement impossible de répondre non.

Arrivé à destination, il frappa à la porte mais comme elle ne répondait pas, il se permit d'entrer. Par sécurité, il referma à clef derrière lui. Cette fille est vraiment insouciante de laisser sa porte d'entrée ouverte...

Un regard rapide autour de lui, et lui remarqua la baie vitrée ouverte et sa gamine, au milieu de la terrasse. Intrigué, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle a perdu quand elle se retourna rapidement et lui rentra dedans. Il n'eut pas le dire de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se mit à hurler et à se débattre, complétement paniquée. Il lui fallut plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à la calmer, lui expliquant que c'était lui, et non un inconnu.

Devant l'air effrayé de son amie, Castiel l'a serra dans ses bras, sentant tous son corps trembler comme une feuille. Il sentait ses mains serrer son tee-short si fort. Il était claire qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas la laisser seule ce soir!

Ce contacte avec elle ne l'avait même pas rendu nerveux, malgré ce qu'il croyait. Il n'y pensait même pas. Tous ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle se calme et reprenne une respiration normale. Le fait qu'elle soit dans ses bras ne le gêna même pas. Comme si c'était naturelle d'entendre son cœur batte contre lui, se sentir la pression de ses petites mains contre son tee-short et sa tête posée contre son épaule.

Finalement, Hoyana se calma et très vite, une bonne ambiance décontractée avait remplacé l'ambiance tendus de tout à l'heure. Une bataille d'oreiller avait même permis des fous rire à la pelles. Sa gamine avait retrouver son sourire, celui que Castiel aimait tant. Il faisait parfois exprès de se laisser frapper par un oreiller juste pour l'entendre rire.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et l'heure de se coucher arriva, trop vite à son goût. Hoyana lui avait demandé de dormir sur le canapé. Par franchement d'accord, il préféra lui obéir. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il savait que ça serait plus raisonnable. Il commençait à devenir accro à ses bras et à sa chaleur. Aussi dure que ça lui paraissait, elle n'était pas sa copine...Peut-être devrait-il régler ce petit contre temps? Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache ce que signifiait vraiment « petite amie »... Parce qu'Hoyana n'est pas n'importe qui... Parce qu'Hoyana lui est précieuse... Parce que c'est elle, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur...

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'une intrus sous ses draps. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était finalement venu à lui, se collant contre lui, nichant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle est là, contre lui. Sans hésiter, il referma ses bras sur elle, la sentant se calmer. Son petit cœur battait encore vite... Décidément... L'épisode de la cabane n'aura pas eut que du mauvais, en fin de compte...

La nuit se passa trop vite à son goût. Il était réveillé mais gardait les yeux fermés. Il la sentait bouger légèrement sous ses bras. Elle s'est réveillée, elle aussi. Il la sentit ensuite se détendre de nouveau, voulant, comme lui, en profiter un maximum. Il était si bien là. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester là comme ça, le plus longtemps possible...

Mais un bruit étranger se fit entendre; Des clefs? Une voix d'homme, et une demi seconde plus tard, il sentit tous le corps de sa gamine se tendre comme un arc. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu son visage, fixant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il suivit le regard et tomba sur celui d'un homme. Le « papa? » d'Hoyana lui suffit pour comprendre que ce moment si agréable était terminé!

Castiel se mit à maudire le monde. Une grasse mat' avec sa gamine dans ses bras, il ne demande quand même pas grand chose!

**Chapitre 12: Orage et devoir de français.**

_Castiel et Hoyana ont finalement dormis ensemble. Mais le papa de la jeune fille vient de mettre fin à tout ça._

L'ordre de son père fut claire. D'un geste, Castiel se leva et quitta la maison, après un rapide regard d'encouragement vers la jeune fille.

Debout devant la maison, il entendait tous ce qu'il se passait. Elle se faisait engueuler, par sa faute. Il ne l'écoutait pas, ne la croyait pas. Elle prenait sa défense, rendant son père encore plus en colère.

Pourquoi les adultes sont-il aussi bornés? Il avait envi de rentrer dans la maison et d'emmener sa gamine avec lui, loin d'ici, pour la protéger de ses cris. Il voulait entrer pour demander à son père de se taire, d'arrêter de lui hurler dessus. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait inutile! Quand enfin la dispute se termina, il décida de rentrer chez lui, au risque de retomber sur son père.

Le reste de la journée fut longue. Il savait qu'elle n'avait plus son portable avec elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de ses nouvelles. À de nombreuse reprise, il avait voulut retourner la-bas, tenter de parler à son père... Mais il renonça. Pour lui dire quoi de toute façon? En plus, il doit encore être très énervé. Très mauvaise idée de revenir devant lui.

Il ferma les yeux, allongé sur son lit. Ses pensées n'allaient que dans une direction, vers elle. Vivement demain, qu'il la revois et s'assure qu'elle va bien.

Enfin, lundi matin, Castiel arriva devant le lycée. Mais aucun trace de sa gamine. Il est presque l'heure d'aller en cours, où est-elle? Il ne l'avais quand même pas interdit d'aller en cours? Non, ça c'est pas possible. Très nerveux, il marchait de long en large dans le couloirs, sous les yeux surprit du reste de sa classe. Un regard noir de sa part suffit à tous les autre de baisser les yeux ou de détourner la tête. Castiel remarqua alors qu'il manquait également la sale présence de ce sale délégué. C'est vrai, il se souvient maintenant, elle doit être dans le bureau de la directrice, pour régler le problème avec Ambre. Il se calma un peu, presque rassuré. Elle est au lycée, donc ils vont se voir après!

Le prof arriva et Castiel s'installa à sa place, attendant avec impatience l'arriver d'Hoyana.

Elle entra d'ailleurs quelque instant après accompagné de Nathaniel. Elle semblait fatiguée et ses yeux était rouge. Combien de litre de larmes avait-elle versé depuis hier matin? Il grimaça, mécontent que tous les autre soit là, l'empêchant d'aller la voir.

Le cours commença, par le ramassage des devoirs. Avec une pointe de fierté, Castiel sortit le sien, fait grâce à l'insistance de sa gamine. Mais, comme il l'attendait, le prof l'ignora en beauté! Vexé, il décida de quitter la salle de cours! Il détestait de type, qui venait de rendre vain les efforts d'Hoyana!

Sur le point de partir, il s'arrêta, reconnaissant la voix d'Hoyana. Elle se rebelle contre la décision du prof? Elle hausse le ton? Pourquoi fait-elle ça? Qu'elle se taise! Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'elle se risque pour lui. Pourquoi insiste-t-elle? Pourquoi il a envi de rentrer dans la classe et de lui demander de se taire? Castiel serra les dents écoutant chaque mot de sa gamine, qui tentait en vain de le défendre... « Tais-toi! Mais tais-toi! » Pourquoi fait-elle ça? C'est juste un devoir! Il ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse... Quelle idiote!

**Chapitre 13: Promesses et confidences**

_De très mauvaise humeur, Hoyana s'emporte face à son prof de français, afin de défendre Castiel._

Il termina l'heure sur le toit du lycée, le seul endroit ou il se sentait bien hormis, depuis peu, dans les bras de sa gamine. Les yeux perdu sur la ville, il rageait sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi a-t-elle prit autant de risque pour lui? C'était vraiment la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Dans un excès de colère il frappa dans le grillage de protection avec son poings. Il renouvela l'action, encore et encore, jusqu'à se sentir mieux. Il se laissa tombé contre le mur, les jambes rabattues contre lui, les bras posée sur ses genoux. Malgré le calme présent autour de lui, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Il sentit alors une présence en face de lui. Il leva les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa copie, corrigée et notée. Derrière, Hoyana affichait un petit sourire, bien que ses yeux semblaient encore plus rouge. Elle avait réussi... Elle avait encore un fois réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais cette fois, elle l'avait fait pour lui. Mais à quel prix? Pas très fier de ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi, il préféra lui demanda d'arrêter de prendre autant de risque pour lui...

Le ton que prit alors la jeune fille le surprit. Elle lui expliqua, le plus clairement possible qu'ils était ami et que, ni lui, ni personne n'avait le droit de lui dire de renoncer à ça! Elle lui confit également qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive!

Ces mots le touchèrent bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer. C'est la première fois qu'on crois en lui, la première fois qu'on lui dit « je suis là pour toi », la première fois qu'on le prend dans des bras rassurant... Elle... Cette fille... Comment arrive-t-elle a faire tous ça en même temps? Pourquoi se sent-il si bien, sa tête posée contre elle, sentir ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et sa tête posée sur la sienne? Pourquoi souhaite-t-il que le temps s'arrête pour lui permettre de rester ainsi pour l'éternité? Jusqu'à quel point cette gamine peut-elle accomplir des miracles sur lui?

Il avait entendu, une fois, à la télé, que tous le monde rencontrait au moins une personne dans sa vie, une personne qui bouleverserait ses habitudes et son mode de vie, une personne unique et terriblement précieuse! Il n'y avait pas cru, lui qui ne connaissait que la solitude... Mais maintenant qu'il a rencontré cette personne, il y croit. Pour lui, cette personne s'appelle Hoyana.

**Chapitre 14: Nouveau jour et mauvaise nouvelle.**

_Depuis l'incident du devoir de français, Hoyana et Castiel sont devenue encore plus proche l'un de l'autre. Lentement, Castiel commence à prendre conscience de l'importance de la jeune fille dans sa vie._

Le bac blanc approchait et Hoyana avait clairement décidé d'entrainer Castiel dans les révisons. D'abord pas franchement d'accord, il finit par accepter, et prit peu à peu goût à ses terribles révisions, rendu tellement plus sympa grâce à elle.

Mais la punition de son père restait un gros problème. Particulièrement les weekends. Deux jours entier sans la voir et sans pouvoir lui parler. Deux très long jours!

Castiel en venait même à détester le weekend, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avant. Mais là, à quoi bon être chez lui, seul? La seule chose qui le reliait à elle était ce petit cahier fait que pour lui. Ces notes, réécrite de sa main, avec des la couleurs et des dessins, des petits messages d'encouragements... Jamais il avait autant travaillé que ce weekend là. Il a lu et relu ses notes, juste pour avoir la sensation que c'est elle qui lui parlait...

Depuis la séance sur le toit et les confidences d'Hoyana, Castiel était en proie à quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, un sentiments inconnu. Il avait juste envie d'être avec elle, de la savoir près de lui, de savoir que seul lui compte aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Quel fut pas sa surprise lorsque Hoyana lui annonça que son père souhaitait le voir.

Sur le chemin entre le lycée et la maison, Castiel était nerveux... Que lui voulait-il? Allait-il lui interdire catégoriquement de voir sa fille? Allait-il encore la surmener, la faire pleurer? Ou pire, allait-il parvenir à l'éloigner de lui? Son sang se glaça à ces pensées. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. C'est lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa gamine dans la sienne qu'il revint sur terre.

Finalement, il lui posa une question, juste une. Quel relation avait-il avec sa fille?

Sur le coup, il ne savait pas quoi répondre... Lui même ne savait pas. Comment traduire avec des mot sur qu'il ressent? Il finit par répondre qu'ils étaient amis et qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Sa réponse semble avoir satisfait son père et il finit par lever la punition. Son cœur manqua un battements lorsqu'il sous entendit une possible évolution de leur relation. Une évolution? Avec sa gamine? Il y avait déjà pensé mais pour l'entendre de la bouche de quelque d'autre le rendait si nerveux? Comme si ça rendait la chose plus réalisable...

La veille des examens arriva et déjà, il fallait rentrer chez lui, après une journée passé avec elle, juste avec elle... Une des plus belle journée qu'il est put vivre jusqu'à maintenant. Devant chez elle, ça été particulièrement pénible de la laisser partir. Il voulait la garder pour lui, juste pour lui tout seul. Pourquoi cette soudaine possessivité? Elle ne lui appartient pas! Elle n'appartient à personne! Elle n'est pas un objet! Alors pourquoi voulait-il la garder pour lui? Pourquoi se perdait-il dans son regard bleu ciel? Pourquoi voulait-il la prendre dans ses bras, sans raison, juste pour la savoir près de lui? Que lui arrive-t-il? Il n'est quand même pas... Enfin, c'est stupide! Il se gifla mentalement, alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour. Il s'arrêta alors de marche, une main sur sa poitrine, soudainement douloureuse. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment là, toute suite. Il se retourna dans le direction de la rue où elle habitait, sans trop savoir pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

La semaine d'examen était là! C'est chiant mais en même temps, il parvenait à répondre à la plupart des questions. Il trouvait l'épreuve de maths... Facile? Encore un miracle appelé Hoyana!

Sa dernière épreuve est enfin terminé mais un message de sa gamine coupa sa réjouissance. Elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre, une affaire de famille... Tant pis, ils se verrons demain, Castiel compte bien la kidnapper le temps d'une journée en tête à tête avec elle! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensées! Vivement demain!

**Chapitre 15: Douceur et douleurs**

_Les examens sont finit et Castiel et Hoyana s'apprêtent à passer leurs dernière journée ensemble. Mais surtout, Hoyana ne sait pas encore comment annoncer à son ami sont départ prochain._

De retour devant le lycée, le lendemain matin, Castiel était de bonne humeur et pressé d'annoncer à sa gamine ses projet pour la journée. Il avait décidé de lui montrer un coin qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Un coin qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne.

Elle accepta de le suivre, pour sont plus grand bonheur. Pourtant, elle avait l'air ailleurs... Elle souriait, répondait à ses taquineries mais au fond d'elle il y avait quelque chose, seulement, il ne parvenait pas à définir quoi... Elle finira bien par lui en parler. Elle ne lui a jamais rien caché.

Arrivé sur place, le paysage eut l'effet attendu par Castiel. Sa gamine semblait subjugué par le paysage. La voir ainsi, en train de dessiner le rendait heureux. Comment des choses aussi subtiles pouvaient autant lui plaire?

Il s'endormit, bercé par le bruit du vent dans les arbres et les coups de crayon rapide d'Hoyana. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle le regardait, son carnet dans les mains. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau.

Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne semblait pas suivre... Là, ça ne fait aucun doute, il se passe quelques chose... Il essaya, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Mais elle évitait clairement de lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle semble redouter? Une mauvaise nouvelle?

Intrigué, inquiet et légèrement agacé, Castiel finit par la mettre dos au mur. Elle finit par lui dire. Juste une phrase, avec des mots... Pourtant, ça eut l'effet d'une énorme clac pour lui.

_« Je vais déménager Castiel! Je vais partir à Paris avec mon vieux! Je m'en vais demain matin! »_

Quelque chose en lui se brisa. Elle va partir? Elle va vraiment partir? Loin de lui? Il n'écoutait plus vraiment les phrases qui suivirent, se contentant de fixer sa gamine, dont les yeux montrait clairement de la douleurs.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'a pas décidé. Ils ne sont que des gosses obligés de suivre leurs vieux... Malgré ça, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il fallait que ça sorte! Il devrait hurlez son désaccord, sa colère, sa peine... Ça devait sortir!

Ses yeux, a ce moment là, eurent raison de sa colère. À présent, c'est contre lui qu'il est en colère. Il préféra quitter le restaurant, avant de dire autre chose qui pourrait regretter.

Quel con! Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas été en colère comme ça. Heureusement que la rue est déserte, parce qu'un regard de travers de la part de quelqu'un lui aurait valu un aller direct pour l'hôpital le plus proche. Il fallait pourtant qu'il frappe quelque chose, que sa colère sortent avant de le consumer complétement! Il s'acharna alors contre un mur et contre ses poings. Au moins, personne n'est blessé et il se punir lui même pour avoir réagit de cette façon envers Hoyana. Elle doit le détester maintenant, peut-être même avoir peur de lui. Ça s'est vu dans ses yeux, quand il a hausser le ton, l'accusant presque que c'était égoïste de sa part de partir loin de lui, à l'autre bout de la France.

Mais vraiment, quel con!

**Chapitre 16: Reviens moi!**

_C'est dit, Hoyana va partir, loin, très loin de Castiel et celui-ci la très mal prit..._

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux ce matin là. Un œil sur son portable le rassura. Ouf, il est que 8h. Elle n'est pas encore partie. Sa gorge se serra à cette pensées.

Hier soir, à son retour, il s'était jeté sous la douche brulante, et y était rester presque trois heures entière. Lorsqu'il est sortit, son corps entier était rougit par la température de l'eau.

Elle lui avait envoyer un message, lui indiquant son heure départ.

9h!

Ça s'est directement imprimer dans sa tête. Il aurait pu avoir un lavage de cerveau, cette heure là, il aurait pas oublié...

Le départ de sa gamine. Il avait espéré que ce n'était qu'un cauchemars mais non, c'était bien aujourd'hui, dans un peu moins d'une heure, qu'elle allait partir.

C'est vraiment nul de se séparer comme ça... Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça! Il devait aller la voir, une dernière fois... Mais pour lui dire quoi? « Désolé » est le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. D'abord, s'excuser de son comportement pitoyable! Et ensuite? Lui dire quoi? Qu'il ne veux pas qu'elle parte? Lui dire qu'il la veut pour lui, avec lui, pour toujours? Comment traduire ça plus simplement...?

Je t'aime...

Oui, c'est ça! Ça résume très bien ce qu'il veut lui dire! L'aimer? Bêtement, il ouvrit son dictionnaire, qui, jusqu'à maintenant lui servait de table de nuit, et chercha aimer. «Éprouver de l'amour, de l'affection, de la tendresse pour quelqu'un » Oui, c'est ça... Il l'aime... Et il devait lui dire! Il se doutait bien que ça ne la fera pas rester ici mais au moins, elle saura... Elle saura qu'elle est désormais la seule pour lui. Toutes les autres filles ne semblait plus exister pour lui. C'était déjà la cas avant mais là, c'est encore plus flagrant!

Il n'y avait qu'elle. Et il l'attendra. Elle reviendra! Il veut qu'elle revienne! Ça sera son caprice à lui, après tous ceux de sa gamine, il a bien le droit à son caprice à lui!

Il est presque 9h à sa montre. Debout dans le parc, démons assit à côté de lui, il sait qu'elle va venir... Il en est certain. Il a d'abord pensé venir devant chez elle mais après réflexion, il est venu là, dans ce parc qui a été le théâtre d'une grande partie de leurs amitié. Lieu où ils se sont rencontrée il y a trois mois, lieu où ils ont apprit à se connaître, malgré leurs différences, lieu où ils se sont rapprochés, lieu où il a commencé à l'aimer... Ce parc était un très bon résumé de leurs histoire. Et c'est ce lieu qui le verra se confesser à elle et qui verra peut-être le début de quelque chose.

D'un coup, Démons se leva et se précipita droit devant lui. Castiel savait déjà où allait son compagnon. Il s'avança, sortant des buissons qui le dissimulait des yeux de tous. Elle est là, comme il l'avait prévu. Elle lève ses yeux sur lui, elle semblait soulager de la voir. Elle l'attendait, espérant le voir!

Il s'avança, guidé par une force invisible! Il s'excusa et lui offrit son précieux collier, seul et unique cadeau des ses parents, lorsqu'il était enfant. Et, profitant de la confusion de sa gamine, il se lança, rempli de confidence. Il naviguait à l'aveugle et pourtant, ça semblait si facile. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond, lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin leurs jumelles.

Son corps entier s'embrassa. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, une telle sensation... Rien, dans ses souvenirs, n'égalait ce qui ressentait, là, pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

Pourtant, il y mit fin, voulant mettre au claire ses sentiments. Il n'avait plus peur, il savait qu'elle sera réceptive. Il se lance, oubliant les répétitions de tout à l'heure, devant son miroir. Là, il improvisait mais ça sortait tous seule. C'est si facile quand c'est le cœur qui parle! Encore un chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il a apprit avec elle.

Il lui demanda de lui revenir, cout que cout! Elle lui promis alors de revenir auprès de lui quoi qu'il arrive. Désormais, leurs cœurs étaient liés!

Un dernier cadeau de sa part, le faisant rougir. Un portrait de lui. Un dernier baisé et déjà, elle avait grimpé le petit chemin, rejoindre son père. Elle était sa petite amie maintenant! Cette pensée le rendit fière. Lorsqu'elle reviendra, il ne sera plus jamais seul! Lorsqu'elle reviendra, il ne la quitta plus jamais, allant partout où elle ira, peut importe la destination. Avec elle, il ira n'importa où! Lorsqu'elle reviendra, il sera surement le type le plus heureux de cette planète!

**Chapitre 17: Épilogue**

_Sept mois se sont écoulés depuis le départ d'Hoyana. C'est la rentrée scolaire pour Castiel, à qui Hoyana manque terriblement._

Un réveil, un matin, dans un appartement de Sweet-City.

D'un geste, il se redressa, encore à moitié endormis... C'est pas possible que ça soit déjà le matin... Il vient juste de se coucher...

Il se gratta la tête puis entreprit de se lever, avançant vers sa salle de bain en mode radar.

Après une petite douche, l'intégralité de ses neurones avaient retrouvés leurs places d'origine.

Ah ouais, c'est la rentrée des classes aujourd'hui...

Et c'est en classe de terminale littéraire que Castiel rentrait.

Grâce à une certaine personne, il avait plus ou moins réussi son bac de français, s'en sortant avec la moyenne.

Sur le chemin du lycée, Castiel se remémorait ses vacances d'été trop courte... Entre son boulot d'été, la visite des ses vieux, qu'il préfère oublier d'ailleurs, ses séances de guitare et composition, son dix-septième anniversaire, son chien et ses grasse mat', il n'avait vraiment pas vu passer ces deux derniers mois.

Avec l'argent accumulé de cette été, il comptait s'offrir un cadeau de rêve, un billet de train pour Paris. Après tous, ça fait sept mois qu'elle est partie loin de lui. Malgré les nombreux appels et une quantité indéfinissable de messages envoyés, rien ne valait la présence direct... Mais pour cela, il fallait attendre les vacances de la Toussain...

Si loin...

Castiel soupira. Il avait compté sur son portable. Huit semaines! Juste huit semaines de cours avant ces fameuse vacances... Avant de pouvoir enfin la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, toucher ses cheveux, voir ses si beaux yeux bleu, entendre son rire et surtout l'embrasser... Elle lui manquait... Hoyana lui manquait terriblement!

Il arriva enfin devant le lycée. Comme d'habitude, plein de gens sans importance! Plein de nouvelles têtes! Les petits secondes... Non, calme! On a promis à Hoyana de ne pas terroriser les petits nouveaux...

Il se contenta de passer devant, sans leur accorder un seul regard.

Une masse d'élèves se poussait les uns les autres pour voir la composition de leur nouvelle classe.

Pff, pas besoin d'y aller. Une terminal L, il y en avait qu'une! Et les gens dedans seront les mêmes que l'année dernière... Il y retrouvera d'ailleurs cet abrutis de délégué! On se calme! Ça aussi, elle lui avait demandé. Ne plus s'engueuler avec Nathaniel... Ça va pas être simple, mais il a promis d'essayer!

Il entreprit alors de s'assoir sur leur banc et sagement attendre la sonnerie.

Alors qu'il s'approcha de sa destination, il remarqua quelqu'un d'assis sur leur banc... Quoi? Y'a quelqu'un qui à oser mettre ses fesses là?

Surement un petit nouveau qui va très vite comprendre que seul Hoyana et lui ont le droit de poser leurs derrières ici. Malgré sa promesse de ne pas terroriser les petits nouveau, Castiel se promit intérieurement que ce sera le seul de l'année! Promis! Le seul et unique élève qui va faire dans sa culotte!

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha d'avantage de sa cible. Il se trouve que sa cible est une fille. Et alors? Ça change rien!

Cette fille avait de long cheveux châtain attacher en queue haut donc quelques mèche tombaient sur son visage. Ses jambes étaient blanches, en contraste avec son leggings et ses ballerines noires. Elle portait des lunette de soleil cachant ses yeux et lisait un bouquin.

Comme à son habitude, une phrase bien placée et la personne leva sa tête vers lui. Une réponse aussi agressive lui revint dans la figure. Qui est-ce? Il y a qu'une personne qui a osé lui parler comme ça... Impossible qu'une autre personne soit comme elle... Il eut la réponse à ses questions au moment même où l'inconnue retira ses lunettes de soleil.

Hoyana! C'est Hoyana! Que faisait-elle là? Elle est censé être à Parsi! Elle lui expliqua alors sont retour définitif à Sweet-City! Elle a donc tenu sa promesse et est revenue à lui.

Sans plus attendre, il la pris dans ses bras, encore un peu sous le choc de l'avoir dans ses bras. Ses sentiment se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si il s'attendait à ça? Il s'y serait préparé! Nan, si il avait su, il n'aurait même pas attendu la rentrée, il serait aller directement la voir, chez elle, dans son nouvel appartement... Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il scella ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant se qui lui avait tant manqué durent ses sept dernier mois... Elle est là, enfin, elle est là, avec lui. Sa raison de vivre est revenue! Désormais, le monde peut bien s'écrouler, il est heureux! Depuis si longtemps, il peut enfin le penser sans mensonge ni hypocrisie, il est heureux! Terriblement heureux!

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus! N'hésiter pas à me lâcher une petite review!

Comme vous l'avez remarquez, c'est long... (14 pages Words...) et donc, malgré le temps que j'ai passé à lire et relire pour chasser toutes les fautes d'orthographe, je suis sûr qu'il en reste... donc, si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, que je modifie tout ça!

Très prochainement, un deuxième bonus sera posté, encore une demande de lecteur!^^

Donc, à très bientôt pour le bonus 2!

TiteOshun


	20. Bonus 2

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou les gens! Alors voilà, comme promis, le deuxième et dernier bonus de ma fiction, "D'une gamine pour une tête rouge". Cette fois-ci, il s'agit du passé d'Hoyana, avant son arrivé à Sweet Amoris et sa rencontre avec Castiel. Elle nous livre ici son passé, tel qu'elle l'a vécu! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*Bonus n°2*<strong>

Je me présente, je m'appelle Hoyana. J'ai dix-sept ans et surtout, je suis amoureuse! Il s'appelle Castiel et, depuis bientôt un an, nous sommes ensemble. Je suis heureuse, tellement heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Ma vie est tout simplement parfaite! C'était pourtant pas gagné!

.

Je suis née à Paris, lors d'un mois d'octobre, il y a dix-sept ans. Je sais que j'ai été longuement attendue pas mes parents et que ma naissance à été le plus beau jour de leurs vie.

Les sept premières années de ma vie ont été comme un rêve.

Mon papa est photographe. En temps normale, il photographie des paysages, notamment pour en faire des cartes postales où pour décorer les magasines touristiques. Mais depuis mon arrivée, il a reconnu avoir user plus de pellicules en sept années avec moi et maman que tous le long de sa carrière.

Maman était journaliste. C'est dans les bureaux d'un magasine qu'il se sont rencontrés. Et c'est après avoir travaillé ensemble sur un article qu'ils sont tombé amoureux.

Elle est devenue mère au foyer à ma naissance, consacrant 100% de son temps à mon éducation.

Honnêtement, jusqu'à mes sept ans, j'avais une vie normal, comme n'importe quel enfant de mon âge.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. J'étais trop jeune à ce moment là pour comprendre ce que voulait dire les mots maladie, cancers, chimiothérapie, phase terminale... Pour moi, ce n'était que des mots inconnu à mon langage d'enfant.

Mes parents ont essayé de me tenir loin de tous ça le plus longtemps possible. J'avais compris que maman était malade, puisqu'elle passait toute ses journées dans un lit... Mais j'étais si loin de m'imaginer qu'elle vivait les derniers instants de sa vie, continuant à me sourire. C'est aussi lors d'une visite dans cette hôpital, qu'elle m'offrit ce carnet à dessin, moi qui gribouillait déjà sur toutes les surfaces possibles et imaginables dès que j'avais un crayon dans les mains. J'étais insouciante, naïve, souriant avec mes parents, bien que leurs sourire tentait surtout de me cacher la cruelle vérité...

Mais un jour, l'inévitable est arrivé. Je me souviens juste de cette pièce blanche, de ce médecin, parlant à mon père, de moi, debout à côté de lui, de ce mot... « condamné ». Papa a eut du mal à me faire comprendre le sens des paroles du médecin...

J'ai tant pleuré ce jour là, lorsque papa m'a dit que maman allait partir, loin et pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne comprenais pas pour elle partait... À ce moment là, je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire ce « voyage » sans nous.

Juste après, on m'a emmené voir maman. J'étais petite et pourtant les souvenirs de ce jour son si claire, comme s'ils avaient eut lieu hier.

On m'a assise sur son lit. Elle était si blanche, si blanche que ses yeux bleu ressemblait à deux perles posées sur de la neige. Elle m'a sourit et a posé sa main sur ma tête. Je me suis juste allongée dans ses bras et je l'ai écouté me parler. Elle m'a demandé d'être forte et de veiller sur papa. Elle m'a demandé de sourire, pour qu'elle imprime dans ses souvenirs mon visage souriant, sa plus grande force, m'avait-elle confié.

J'étais allongée sur elle, bercé par ces caresses dans mes cheveux et mon dos. Elle m'a ensuite raconté une histoire, celle que je préférais le soir.

L'histoire de cette petite princesse, qui vit dans une royaume féérique. Elle est obligé de se battre comme un garçon, afin de protéger son grand-père. Elle rencontre un garçon et ils tombent amoureux. Ensemble, ils battent les méchants et la petite princesse retrouve son grand-père. Elle vit heureuse avec lui et son nouvel amoureux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aimais tant cette histoire. Peut-être parce que c'était une histoire inventé par ma maman et qu'elle était unique. Qu'aucun autre enfant dans le monde n'a grandit avec cette histoire... Que c'était mon histoire, juste pour moi.

Je me suis endormie avant la fin... Je me suis réveillé dans les bras de papa. J'ai juste regardé ses yeux et j'ai compris que j'avais vu maman pour la dernière fois.

Après ça, on a déménagé, le premier d'une longue série. Papa ne supportait plus cette grande maison, chargé de souvenirs. Il ne pouvait plus dormir dans ce grand lit, seul.

Il s'est retrouvé seul pour m'élever. Il a du s'adapter. C'est son travail qui nous a promené partout en France. Avant, il partait tous seul, me laissant avec maman et il rentrait les weekends. Mais maintenant, il n'avait pas le choix que de m'emmener partout... J'ai multiplié les écoles, puis les collèges et enfin les lycées. J'ai arrêté de compter le gens que je rencontrais. J'ai arrêté de m'attacher au gens, sachant que j'allais forcement partir un jour ou l'autre. J'ai juste arrêté de me faire des amis.

J'arrêtais de les croire quand mes camarades de classe me disait: « On reste en contacte! », « Écris moi surtout, tous les jours! » Que des mensonges. Je l'ai ai écrites, ces lettres, mais je n'ai jamais eut les réponses. Et je ne les attends plus.

Dans ma vie, il y avait juste mon père et moi. Mon père et nos long voyages à travers la France, visitant tant de villes, voyant tant de paysages différents. Une année, le bord de mer breton... L'année d'après, les montagnes enneigées des Alpes. Entre temps, le froid du nord et l'air marin des Landes. J'ai visitée plus de régions que n'importe qui d'autre.

Ma vie n'avait plus vraiment de couleurs, juste encore et toujours ces voyages, incessant. Je ne dis pas que j'étais malheureuse, parce que ça, c'est pas vrai. Papa m'offrait ce que je voulais, passant tous son temps libre avec moi, essayant de me rendre heureuse. Il a été un papa super et il continue de l'être aujourd'hui. J'adore ma père et j'admire tous ce qu'il a fait pour moi après le décès de maman. J'ignore si j'aurais le même courage que lui. Si Castiel m'étais prit, je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force de me relever comme lui. Il m'a confié un jour que s'il était parvenue à se relever, c'est parce que j'étais là, avec lui. Pour moi, il s'est redressé, mettant son chagrin de côtés, afin de me faire sourire. Pour moi, il a travaillé dure, afin que je manque de rien. Pour moi, il a recommencé à vivre, afin que je puisse vivre aussi.

Je n'aurais pas assez d'une seule vie pour le remercier et lui montrer ma gratitude.

Et puis, il y a eut cette ville. J'y croyais pas... Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une ville comme une autre! En quoi cette ville allait être différente des autres? C'est la question que je me suis posée lorsque nous avons passé la pancarte « Sweet-City ». Et pourtant, je l'ai rencontré dans cette ville. Nous avons apprit à nous connaître et nous sommes devenu ami. Je ne voulais pas mais il y a des choses qu'on en contrôle pas. Notamment lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il m'a sauvé de cette vie sans couleurs et maintenant, j'ai enfin la sensation d'appartenir à un lieu.

.

Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse. Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas mon passé, il fait partit de moi. J'espère que maman est fière de moi et de papa, de voir qu'on est heureux, chacun à notre façon.

Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à elle, mais maintenant, j'ai également quelqu'un d'autre qui occupe mes pensées. J'aurais aimé que maman le rencontre, je suis sûr qu'elle l'aurait beaucoup aimé.

.

Ma chère maman, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai veillé sur papa et je continue de veiller sur lui. Pour ma part, je suis heureuse. Enfin ça, tu dois le savoir forcément. J'espère que toi, tu vas bien là où tu es. Alors tu peux te rassurée, papa et moi allons très bien. Tu nous maque beaucoup, mais nous allons bien. Prends soin de toi surtout! Je t'aime, ma petit maman.

Hoyana

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Et voilà! C'est ainsi que s'achève, définitivement, la série HoyanaXCastiel! J'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à lire la fiction et les bonus. Moi, en tous cas, j'ai adoré les écrire! Pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas, la suite est actuellement en cours sous le titre "Cravate ou foulard" N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour! Sinon, une autre fiction de moi devrais bientôt voir le jour mais sur le site de fiction original. aller voir aussi!

Sur ce, je vous dis, encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos visites, vos avis, vos remarques, tous ça quoi! Merci mille fois! J'espère vois voir dans mes autres fictions!

à très bientôt

TiteOshun


End file.
